Cauchemars
by Lys-Rose
Summary: Mme Bennet fait un cauchemar sur l'avenir qui l'attend si elle persiste à essayer d'atteindre son but : obliger Lizzie à épouser Mr Collins. Il y aura d'autres chapitres sur les autres personnages. J'attends vos commentaires.
1. Chapitre 1 Le cauchemar de Mme Bennet

**Le cauchemar de Mme Bennet**

Mme Bennet fait un cauchemar sur l'avenir qui l'attend si elle persiste à essayer d'atteindre son but : obliger Lizzie à épouser Mr Collins. Il y aura quelques ajouts à ce chapitre. J'attends vos commentaires. J'attends vos commentaires sur cette petite histoire que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête.

Mme Bennet faisait un cauchemar.

Elle s'était tellement réjouie d'avoir trouvé le moyen de forcer Elisabeth à épouser Mr Collins pour assurer son propre avenir. Elle avait pourtant vu la haine dans le regard de sa fille et elle lui avait juré qu'elle le regretterait. Et elle avait reçue une paire de gifles en guise de réaction. Lizzie ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole. Lorsque Lydia s'était enfuie avec Wickham, son père n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour elle. Elle avait probablement fini sa vie dans un bordel comme une fille de son genre le méritait. Jane était morte peu de temps après. Mary et Kitty avaient quitté la maison pour vivre avec les Gardiner. Elles avaient réussi à se marier mais avaient coupé les ponts avec leurs parents. Et lorsque Mr Bennet était mort, Lizzie relégua sa mère dans la plus petite des chambres. Elle informa les commerçants que sa mère ne pourrait rien acheter sans sa permission. Elle empêcha la mauvaise femme de détruire l'esprit de sa fille avec ses idées ridicules. Elle n'avait eu que deux enfants avant de faire clairement comprendre à Mr Collins que cela suffisait.

Lizzie ne s'était jamais abaissée devant lady Catherine. La femme avait naturellement compris qu'elle avait affaire à une femme intelligente et avait tenté de la rabaisser. Sans succès.

Lizzie l'avait froidement priée de se mêler de ses affaires. Elle n'avait jamais tenu compte de ses conseils, se montrait polie avec elle, sans plus. Et quand la femme avait osé prétendre qu'elle aurait été une grande musicienne si elle avait appris à jouer du piano, elle lui avait demandé avec mépris ce que sa gouvernante avait bien pu lui enseigner, à part, peut être, à se vanter de compétences inexistantes. Ce qui avait rendu la dame folle de rage.

Mr Collins était mort d'apoplexie deux mois après le décès de Mr Bennet. Sa mère avait cru que cela changerait les choses, mais elle se trompait. Elle n'était pas autorisée à sortir pour faire des ragots. Elle était durement punie chaque fois qu'elle se permettait de parler à haute voix en soirée.

Et lorsqu'elle avait commencé à réclamer Lydia, à se plaindre qu'on l'avait abandonnée et qu'elle ne méritait pas son malheur, Lizzie lui avait ordonné de se taire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle souille les oreilles de ses enfants en prononçant le nom de cette putain ! Si quelqu'un était responsable de ses malheurs, c'était elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais appris les règles de la bienséance, la laissant faire tout ce qu'elle voulait comme si c'était normal. Et Lydia avait subi les conséquences de son idiotie. Elle ferait donc mieux de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes.

Elle lui avait dit aussi qu'elle était la responsable de la mort de Jane. Son comportement indécent et ses vantardises honteuses avaient poussé le prétendant de Jane à s'enfuir sans espoir de retour. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il semblait que la leçon ne lui profite jamais. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir causé la mort de sa sœur bien-aimée à cause de ses ragots. Et maintenant, qu'elle récolte ce qu'elle avait semé !

Lady Catherine n'avait pas réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mr Darcy s'était marié quelques mois après Elisabeth, mais pas avec Anne de Bourgh. Elle avait été folle de rage et cela avait provoqué une rupture entre eux.

Miss Bingley avait été fort dépitée de ce mariage. Elle avait tenté de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour satisfaire ses ambitions, mais avait échoué. Personne n'avait voulu d'elle et elle avait fini sa vie comme une vieille fille aigrie.

Elle avait tenté de convaincre son frère d'épouser miss Darcy, mais même cette tentative avait échoué. Charles Bingley avait quitté l'Angleterre et elle n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles.

Louisa Hurst était morte en couches avec son enfant. Mr Hurst avait rompu toute relation avec Caroline qu'il méprisait. A force de dépenser plus que son revenu, elle avait fini par se ruiner presque complètement et elle avait été obligée de quitter Londres et de mener une vie modeste dans un petit village.

Lizzie avait revu Mr Wickham, quelques années plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever une riche héritière. Elle savait qu'il était recherché pour dettes et l'avait dénoncé. L'homme avait fini sa vie en prison, dans l'incapacité de pleurnicher sur ses malheurs. S'il avait tenté de demander l'aide de Mr Darcy, il était évident que celui-ci n'avait pas daigné se soucier de lui.

Mme Bennet avait compris que sa fille ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait sciemment son malheur en l'obligeant à épouser un homme qui lui répugnait. Et qu'elle comptait se venger en faisant du reste de sa vie un enfer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler à ses enfants hors de sa présence. Elle lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre ses idées ridicules et que ce n'était pas à elle de décider de l'éducation de ses enfants. Elle n'avait qu'un seul droit : celui de se taire. Telle était sa récompense pour avoir voulu satisfaire ses désirs égoïstes.

?

Mme Bennet se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle d'un air affolé. Le jour se levait et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans sa propre chambre, celle de la maîtresse de maison.

Dans le couloir, elle put distinguer les voix de Jane et d'Elisabeth. Jane ? Mon Dieu ! Alors, tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar ! Rien ne s'était passé. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. La veille au soir, Lizzie était venue dans sa chambre. Elle lui avait dit clairement qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'épouser Mr Collins et que si, par quelque moyen que ce soit, elle cherchait à lui forcer la main, elle lui promettait de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules, persuadée que sa fille ferait son devoir, mais ce cauchemar prouvait le contraire. Elle allait devoir changer ses plans. Peut être pourrait-elle détourner l'homme vers Marie. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'elle convainque celle-ci de porter des couleurs moins tristes et de cesser de faire la morale à tout le monde. De plus, elle devrait s'occuper d'autre chose que de ses livres. Peut être devrait-elle lui enseigner les devoirs d'une maîtresse de maison.

Et il y avait Wickham. Etait-il réellement un homme méprisable comme dans son rêve ? Ce qui s'était passé lui donnait des sueurs froides. Lydia allait-elle oublier toute décence au point de s'enfuir avec un tel homme alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire ? Il faudrait qu'elle cherche à en savoir plus sur l'homme.

Et il y avait Jane, sa pauvre Jane. Avait-elle réellement été responsable de son malheur ? Alors, il fallait qu'elle change les choses. Elle ne dirait plus rien à son sujet. Il fallait aussi qu'elle surveille Lydia. Si sa favorite se conduisait mal, elle devrait être capable de s'en rendre compte. Oui. Elle allait d'abord diriger l'attention de Mr Collins vers Marie. Elle était si facile à manipuler. Il lui suffirait de lui dire qu'elle s'était rappelée que sa seconde fille était presque engagée avec John Lucas, qui était absent pour le moment, et qu'elle l'avait oublié. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il perde son temps à courtiser une jeune fille qui aurait de bonnes raisons de le refuser. Marie lui conviendrait beaucoup mieux et ce serait un souci de moins pour elle car elle était, elle en était consciente, celle qui serait sans doute la plus difficile à marier.

?

Ce que Mme Bennet ignorait, c'était que Lizzie avait eu le même cauchemar qu'elle. Et qu'elle en avait été horrifiée. Cela l'avait obligée à réfléchir, en particulier sur l'histoire de Mr Wickham. Elle avait alors compris qu'elle avait eu tort de croire aussi facilement ce que lui racontait un parfait inconnu. Surtout qu'elle l'avait fait uniquement parce que Mr Darcy l'avait blessée dans sa vanité, et non pas parce qu'elle avait fait appel à son bon sens. Mr Wickham n'avait donné aucune preuve de son histoire. Et elle se rappela qu'il avait prétendu qu'il ne dénoncerait pas Mr Darcy par respect envers la mémoire de son père. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait en racontant son histoire à la première inconnue qu'il rencontrait ? Elle l'avait sans doute encouragé en laissant paraître son aversion pour Mr Darcy. Elle se rendait compte, qu'en réalité, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout et qu'elle était mal placée pour le juger.

Elle avait laissé entendre que Mr Darcy était vaniteux, mais n'était-ce pas la sienne qui l'avait amené à croire aussi facilement l'histoire de Mr Wickham ? Elle avait peut être un moyen de découvrir la vérité. Elle se rappela, qu'au cours de leur conversation, il avait mentionné Lambton. Hors, c'était, elle ne l'ignorait pas, la ville natale de sa tante, Mme Gardiner. Peut être pourrait-elle demander à celle-ci de renouer contact avec ses amies d'enfance pour essayer d'obtenir des renseignements sur Mr Wickham et Mr Darcy.

Elle allait aussi essayer de découvrir ce que signifiait les regards de Mr Darcy. Charlotte prétendait qu'il l'admirait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout, il avait fait son opinion très claire lors du bal de Meryton.

Pourtant, en revoyant la scène, elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait à peine regardée. Il avait laisser clairement entendre à Mr Bingley qu'il n'aimait pas la danse. Etait-il possible qu'il ait dit cela juste pour se débarrasser de Mr Bingley ? Eh bien, il aurait pu s'y prendre autrement ! Savait-il seulement qu'elle l'avait entendu ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle se rappelait qu'elle était passé près de lui en arborant un sourire moqueur et qu'il avait eu l'air surpris, mais peut être n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement.

Elle se rappela aussi l'avertissement de Charlotte, concernant Jane. Il est vrai que sa sœur montrait fort peu ses sentiments, même en privé. Mais il n'était pas impossible que les sœurs de Mr Bingley, et même Mr Darcy, se servent de cette raison pour le décourager de poursuivre ses attentions à Jane en lui faisant croire à son indifférence. Elle allait donc lui parler pour lui conseiller de lui montrer clairement sa préférence, sinon, il risquait de partir, en croyant qu'elle n'accueillait ses attentions que par politesse.

Cinquante ans plus tard.

Debout devant la fenêtre dans son petit boudoir à Pemberley, Mme Darcy regardait ses arrière-petits-enfants qui s'ébattaient dans le parc. Elle songeait à tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au cours de toutes ces années et comment elle avait évité beaucoup de souffrance à sa famille.

D'abord, sa mère avait détourné l'attention de Mr Collins d'elle sur Marie, à son grand soulagement.

Ensuite, elle avait eu une conversation franche et honnête avec Mr Darcy, qui lui avait fait comprendre que son opinion sur Mr Wickham était clairement erroné. Cela lui avait été confirmé par sa tante qui, comme elle le lui avait demandé, avait écrit à ses amies d'enfance de Lambton et découvert que Mr Wickham était un voleur, un joueur invétéré et un coureur de jupons. L'histoire avait fait le tour de la ville. Les commerçants, inquiets de se retrouver avec un homme insolvable, avait refusé de lui faire crédit. De plus, ils gardaient leurs filles sous haute surveillance. Mr Wickham n'était plus le bienvenu dans les maisons respectables.

Ce fait avait rendue Lydia folle de rage. Pour la punir, Mme Bennet avait décidé qu'elle n'aurait plus le droit de s'approcher des officiers hors de sa présence. Et elle devrait changer son comportement ou elle n'aurait plus le droit de sortir. Elle lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle cesse de se conduire comme une petite fille gâtée et qu'elle apprenne à agir comme une dame.

Lydia avait été très choquée. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se faisait réprimander par sa mère. Mais elle avait découvert que ce n'était pas fini. Mme Bennet ne lui permettait plus de prendre ce qui appartenait à Kitty et lorsqu'elle avait essayé, elle l'avait punie en la privant d'argent de poche pendant un mois. Elle l'avait aussi obligée à rembourser ses dettes envers ses sœurs car elle ne tenait pas à ce que l'on dise d'elle que sa fille était une voleuse.

Elle s'était bien conduite pendant le bal de Netherfield. Lydia et Kitty avaient dû rester auprès de leur mère et attendre que les messieurs viennent par eux-mêmes les inviter. C'est ainsi qu'elles avaient découverts qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi appréciées qu'elles le croyaient. Lydia n'avait pas pu se conduire à sa guise, ce qui ne l'avait pas rendue heureuse du tout. Kitty, quant à elle, se rendit compte que suivre tout le temps sa cadette ne la rendait pas heureuse et elle avait donc décidée de se détourner d'elle et de suivre le même chemin que ses aînées.

Miss Bingley n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Mr Darcy à éloigner son frère de Jane Bennet car il s'était rendu compte que les sentiments étaient partagés. Même s'il aurait préféré voir son ami faire un meilleur mariage, son bonheur comptait beaucoup plus à ses yeux. Il avait froidement rappelé à miss Bingley que miss Bennet était la fille d'un gentleman et elle-même la fille d'un commerçant. Par la naissance, Jane Bennet occupait un rang supérieur au sien. Cela avait rendu la demoiselle folle de rage, car elle oubliait autant qu'elle pouvait ce fait. Quoiqu'il en soit, ses tentatives d'empêcher un tel mariage avaient échouées.

Mr Collins avait épousé Mary, mais heureusement, le mariage avait été de courte durée. Mary avait eut un fils et Mr Collins était mort d'une indigestion, peu de temps après la naissance. Elle était revenue à Longbourn avec son fils, après avoir découvert, avec stupeur, que son défunt beau-père était un homme très riche. Elle n'avait révélé ce fait qu'à son père et Lizzie. Elle n'avait aucune envie que sa mère ne s'imagine que l'argent pourrait être gaspillé pour des achats inutiles destinés à Lydia.

Et il y avait Mr Darcy. Son cher Mr Darcy. Le chemin pour le bonheur avait été long pour tous les deux. Il avait fallu du temps à Mr Darcy pour se rendre compte que ses sentiments pour elle étaient trop puissants pour être ignorés. Lizzie avait oublié son aversion pour lui, causé par des paroles qui ne lui étaient pas destinées et empirées par la malveillance d'un homme jaloux de lui. Mr Wickham avait fini sa vie comme il l'avait mérité. Il avait commis l'erreur d'emprunter de grosses sommes d'argent à des membres importants de la pègre de Londres. naturellement, il n'avait rien remboursé. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, il avait découvert qu'il avait commis une grave erreur en croyant qu'il pouvait leur échapper. Ils lui avaient brisé les bras et les jambes et l'avaient défiguré avant de l'abandonner à son sort. Cela avait été la fin pour lui. Il avait fini avec un poignard entre les omoplates, le nez dans une flaque de boue, dans les bas-fonds de Londres.

Lydia avait été la seule à tenter de le défendre, mais cela ne lui avait pas porté chance car elle était devenue un objet de risée de tous. Comme elle refusait de changer son comportement, elle était restée une vieille fille aigrie et colérique, comme miss Bingley.

Lizzie se rappelait la scène, au presbytère d'Hunsford, où son cher William s'était agenouillé à ses pieds, avant de lui déclarer son amour et lui demander sa main. Pour dire la vérité, elle avait été totalement abasourdie. Que Mr Darcy l'admire était déjà une chose qu'elle avait du mal à croire, mais qu'il l'aime et soit prêt à l'épouser en dépit de leurs différences sociales était encore plus surprenant. Et pour dire la vérité, sur le moment, elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre, surtout qu'elle le croyait fiancé à sa cousine. Quand elle l'avait interroger à ce sujet, il s'était contenté de répondre qu'il s'agissait seulement du désir de sa tante, pas du sien et qu'il n'avait fait aucune démarche qui l'engageait envers sa cousine. Celle-ci était trop fragile pour se marier et il était douteux qu'elle puisse avoir des enfants. Il pensait que sa tante s'illusionnait en croyant que sa fille deviendrait solide et en bonne santé.

Bien qu'un peu gênée, car elle s'était rendue compte qu'il s'agissait probablement de calomnies, elle avait demandé à Mr Darcy sa version au sujet de la cure. Elle avait été surprise qu'il lui réponde sans la moindre hésitation. Il lui avait montré une grande confiance en lui révélant la tentative d'enlèvement de sa sœur par Mr Wickham. Elle avait été horrifiée par une telle chose.

Lizzie se rendit compte alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Mr Darcy. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'elle accepte sa demande, qu'elle avait besoin de mieux le connaître avant de prendre sa décision.

Il avait été surpris et même déçu par sa réponse, mais il avait compris aussi que son rang et sa fortune n'avaient, à ses yeux, que peu d'importance, et qu'elle privilégiait les sentiments d'affection et le respect, à ces autres aspects. Il avait compris alors, qu'il avait sans doute rencontré la seule femme qui serait prête à l'accepter pour lui-même. Il avait donc accepté la proposition qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle allait séjourner à Londres, chez son oncle et sa tante, et il pourrait venir lui rendre visite pour la courtiser. Ainsi, ils pourraient prendre le temps de se connaître. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe à Longbourn, car sa mère était capable de tout gâcher en essayant de lui forcer la main.

Elle avait écrit une lettre à son père pour tout lui expliquer et, bien que surpris, il avait accepté son plan.

Elle avait passé des moments merveilleux à Londres. Mr Darcy lui avait présenté sa sœur et elles s'étaient très vite entendues. Les choses s'étaient très bien passées. Miss Bingley s'était rendue compte de ce qui arrivait et elle avait compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'elle espérait.

Lorsque Lizzie était revenue à Longbourn, c'était avec une bague de fiançailles.

Mr Bennet avait donné son consentement lorsqu'il avait compris que sa fille souhaitait réellement ce mariage.

Naturellement, lady Catherine avait été folle de rage et avait tenté, en vain, d'empêcher ce mariage. La rupture entre eux avait duré longtemps, mais les choses avaient fini par s'arranger.

Lizzie eut un léger sursaut en entendant un bruit de pas, derrière elle, puis deux mains placées autour de sa taille.

\- A quoi rêvez-vous ainsi ? murmura la voix de son mari.

Lizzie se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui.

\- Je repensais à tous les évènements qui se sont déroulés au cours de notre vie. Je me demande ce qui se serait produit, si ma mère et moi n'avions pas eu cet horrible cauchemar qui nous a permis, sans aucun doute, de changer notre destin.

\- Votre mère l'a visiblement pris au sérieux parce qu'elle connaissait votre caractère, mais vous, c'était différent.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que ma capacité à juger un caractère n'était pas aussi bonne que je le croyais. Ce cauchemar m'a obligée à réfléchir et à me rendre compte qu'on ne pouvait pas juger quelqu'un sur une simple impression. Ce n'est pas une preuve d'intelligence. Si j'avais persisté dans mes erreurs, cela nous aurait coûté cher et nous ne serions peut être pas ensemble.

\- Le destin a été bon pour nous. Peut être aurions-nous eu à subir d'autres épreuves. Je suis reconnaissant à Richard et à Anne de m'avoir empêché de vous avoir fait ma déclaration comme je l'avais prévu.

\- Vraiment ? Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ! La vôtre était très romantique.

\- Oui, mais seulement parce qu'Anne m'a dit clairement que si je disais ce qu'elle m'avait entendu lui dire, j'aurai beaucoup de chance de ne pas recevoir une paire de gifles pour mon audace. Mes cousins étaient persuadés qu'une telle déclaration me vaudrait un refus clair et net. Ils m'ont obligés à réfléchir et à m'y prendre autrement. Je suis heureux de les avoir écoutés, car je sais maintenant, qu'ils avaient parfaitement raison.

\- Je suppose que vous ne me direz pas ce que vous comptiez me dire ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non. Tout ce que je vous dirais à ce sujet, c'est qu'elle ne me ferait pas honneur et ne vous montrait pas beaucoup de respect. Non, il vaut mieux que vous l'ignoriez.

Elle hocha la tête, puis se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre :

\- Il s'est passé tant de choses, dit-elle d'un ton pensif. Il y a ceux qui sont partis et ceux qui sont nés. Vous rendez-vous compte que nos petits-enfants sont devenus parents. Notre famille est devenue immense. Cinq enfants, vingt-cinq petits-enfants et dix arrière petits-enfants. Et je ne compte pas les descendants de nos sœurs. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'inviter tout le monde en même temps. Cela risquerait d'être trop éprouvant.

\- Je ne crois pas que notre maison serait assez grande pour cela. Heureusement que Jane et Georgiana n'habitent pas loin.

\- Oui. Je suis heureuse que mes sœurs aient pu se marier. Lydia est la seule qui n'y soit pas parvenue. Je crains qu'elle n'ait gâchée sa vie par son obstination de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

\- Au moins, elle l'a regretté à la fin de sa vie.

\- Oui, nous pouvons au moins nous rappeler de cela.

Ses autres sœurs avaient fait des mariage convenables. Kitty avait épousé un pasteur. Tout le monde avait été surpris que Charlotte en fasse autant. Elle avait vécu à Lambton, à la grande joie de Lizzie qui se réjouissait d'avoir son amie près d'elle. Quant à Kitty, elle avait épousé le pasteur de Kympton et avait visiblement été très heureuse avec son mari. Elle avait, de toute évidence, oublié toutes ses idées stupides sur les officiers.

\- Eh bien, il y a peut être une morale à notre histoire, dit Lizzie.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Nous devant prendre garde que l'orgueil et les préjugés ne causent pas beaucoup de mal. C'est ce qui nous serait arrivé si nous les avions laissés dirigés nos vies.

\- Je peux difficilement dire le contraire, répondit son mari.

\- Alors, tout est bien, dit-elle en prenant sa main. Je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre la famille.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et ils s'éloignèrent, unis comme au premier jour, pour poursuivre le chemin de leur vie.


	2. Chapitre 2 Le cauchemar de Lydia

_Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres pour cette histoire. Cependant, cela m'a tellement amusée de l'écrire, que j'ai décidé que je pourrais m'attaquer à d'autres personnages. Pour ce chapitre, je m'en suis prise à Lydia. Il y en aura peut être d'autres, cela dépendra de mon inspiration. Bonne lecture. J'attends vos commentaires pour cette petite histoire que je viens tout juste d'écrire._

 _Rosedeschamps_

 _Il ne faut pas oublier que les filles se mariaient jeunes à cette époque. Donc, il n'est pas impossible qu'une femme ait des arrière-petits enfants. J'ai fait une vérification. Louis XV était l'arrière-petit-fils de Louis XIV qui est mort à 77 ans. Donc, cela n'a rien d'impossible, surtout que la vie au XIXème siècle était meilleure qu'au début du XVIIIème siècle._

 _Timinoo1_

 _Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimée cette petite histoire. Je sais que je les aies fait vivre vieux, mais, même si ce n'était pas courant, il y a des personnes qui ont atteint cet âge. Louis XIV est mort à 77 ans et c'était deux siècles plus tôt._

 _Louloute41_

 _Merci de m'avoir signalé les fautes que j'ai corrigé aussitôt. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira._

 _Mme Fish_

 _J'aurai préféré un commentaire en français car mon anglais est inexistant, mais je crois avoir plus ou moins compris. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il ne s'agit que d'un rêve où tout est possible. Cette histoire est de ma propre invention. Je l'ai publiée juste après l'avoir écrite. J'étais en train de travailler sur un chapitre d'Une Opinion Différente lorsque j'en ai eue l'idée. J'avais déjà pensé à écrire une histoire basée sur un cauchemar, mais avec Mr Bennet. Alors, je me suis dit que je pouvais le faire avec Mme Bennet pour lui montrer le malheur qui serait le sien si elle tentait de forcer Lizzie à épouser Mr Collins. Le nouveau chapitre, que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu, concerne Lydia. Je me suis tellement amusée à écrire le premier que j'ai finalement décidé de continuer._

 _Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre a écrit une histoire où Mme Bennet faisait un cauchemar car je n'en ai jamais lue. Mais ce n'est pas impossible. Après tout, j'ai lu de nombreuses histoires où lady Catherine convoite Pemberley, la mienne n'est pas une nouveauté. L'imagination est l'apanage de tout le monde et l'on peut trouver les mêmes idées dans diverses histoires. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

 **Le cauchemar de Lydia Bennet**

Lydia Bennet rêvait.

Son rêve était un triomphe. Elle se mariait la première ce qui avait toujours été son désir. Et elle épousait le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais rencontré : Georges Wickham, si fringant dans son uniforme.

Mais son beau rêve changeait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. D'abord, elle ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule servante. Ensuite, les commerçants de la ville où elle vivait exigeaient qu'elle paie comptant tout ce qu'elle achetait. Et son beau mari rentrait chaque soir complètement ivre, - quant il rentrait… ! – et empestant le parfum de femmes.

La vie de femme mariée n'était pas aussi amusante qu'elle le croyait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à s'amuser dans les bals, à flirter et à rire avec tous les hommes qui passaient à sa portée.

Elle se regarda dans une glace. Elle était grosse. C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu lorsqu'elle avait décidé de se marier la première. Les enfants étaient, à ses yeux, de petites choses dégoûtantes, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'en encombrer pour qu'ils gâchent ses plaisirs.

Elle était furieuse contre les autres officiers et leurs épouses. Ces dernières refusaient de la recevoir dans leur maison. Elle avait entendu certaines d'entre elles, sans qu'elles le sachent, la traiter de putain. Ce qui l'avait beaucoup choquée. Comment osaient-elles parler d'elle de cette manière ? Elles devaient être jalouse de son beau mari, mais elles les avaient aussi entendu traiter ce dernier d'ivrogne, de coureur de jupons et de voleur. Elle était folle de rage d'entendre de telles horreurs sur eux.

Elle avait écrit à sa mère pour s'en plaindre mais n'avait pas reçue de réponse. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour se rappeler qu'elle avait été bannie de Longbourn et que sa mère et ses sœurs s'étaient vues interdire par son père de lui écrire. Elle n'existait plus pour sa famille.

 _Lydia s'agita dans son sommeil. Elle essayait vainement de se réveiller. Ce rêve était horrible et elle ne voulait pas vivre une vie pareille. Malheureusement pour elle, son rêve se poursuivit._

Cette fois, elle était dans un lit et poussait des hurlements de douleurs. La sage-femme et le médecin étaient auprès d'elle et les choses se passaient très mal. Son bassin était trop étroit pour permettre le passage du bébé. L'accouchement durait depuis des heures et le bébé ne sortait toujours pas. Lydia pleurait de douleur, appelait sa mère et suppliait que ce martyr cesse. Mais personne n'était en mesure de l'aider.

Tout en tentant vainement de mettre au monde son bébé, Lydia repensait à tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au cours de sa vie.

Elle était assez intelligente pour se rendre compte que son éducation avait été complètement négligée par sa mère. C'était en partie de sa faute, mais surtout celle de son père qui l'avait complètement ignorée. Sa mère n'était pas très intelligente. Elle avait choisi de faire d'elle sa favorite parce qu'elle lui ressemblait. Elle avait cru bien faire en satisfaisant tous ses désirs, en la faisant sortir dans la société prématurément, alors qu'elle n'était certainement pas prête pour cela. Elle ne lui refusait jamais rien.

Son mariage lui avait appris de dures leçons : Wickham n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se lasser d'elle. Il lui adressait à peine la parole et passait le moins de temps possible à la maison. Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était à cause de ses devoirs d'officiers, mais elle n'avait pas tardé à se rendre compte qu'il y avait autre chose. Il rendait souvent ivre et il était évident qu'il fréquentait d'autres femmes. Ce qui était très humiliant pour elle. Lydia ne comprenait pas pourquoi il préférait la compagnie de femmes plus âgées alors qu'elle avait l'avantage de la jeunesse. De toute évidence, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Les autres femmes d'officiers lui avaient dit qu'elle n'avait aucune conversation et que les hommes s'ennuyaient si on ne leur parlait que de bals et de mode.

Il avait perdu une grande partie de leur argent, - même sa dot ! – au jeu. Elle avait à peine de quoi s'acheter à manger chaque jour et elle devait se limiter à un seul plat. Elle ne pouvait plus acheter de nouveaux vêtements, les siens commençaient à devenir des haillons.

Apparemment, personne ne semblait avoir pitié d'elle. Sa famille l'avait abandonnée. Elle ne pouvait compter sur personne pour l'aider. Personne n'avait pitié d'elle et de sa situation, personne ne semblait comprendre ce qu'elle endurait. Non, elle devait subir le pire et assumer les conséquences de ses actes, comme Lizzie le lui avait prédit.

Son mari était constamment en colère parce que plus personne ne voulait lui faire crédit, ses camarades refusaient de jouer avec lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas payer ce qu'il devait. Il était menacé de la prison pour dettes et savait que Mr Darcy ne lui viendrait pas en aide. Lui non plus ne pouvait compter sur l'aide de personne.

La douleur ne faisait qu'empirer à chaque instant. Lydia fut obligée de revenir à ce qui se passait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les choses se passaient aussi mal. Le médecin, qui était venu d'urgence, secouait la tête avec pessimisme. Il était évident qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors, Lydia sut, avec une triste certitude, qu'elle allait mourir. Elle avait à peine seize ans, sa vie allait prendre fin et personne ne la regretterait. Son mari serait sans doute heureux d'être débarrassé d'elle. Et sa famille se contenterait de hausser les épaules avant de l'oublier complètement, comme si elle n'avait jamais exister.

Elle pouvait sentir le sang couler entre ses jambes. Puis, tout à coup, dans un dernier effort qui la fit hurler de toutes ses forces, le bébé sortit enfin. Elle relâcha son souffle, épuisée, à peine capable de respirer. Puis elle commença à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi ne criait-il pas, comme il aurait dû le faire ? Lydia ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle vit le visage désolé de la sage-femme qui secouait la tête avec tristesse. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait enduré toute cette douleur pour rien. Le bébé était mort.

Mais son martyr n'était pas terminé.

Elle entendit du bruit, à l'entrée de la maison. La sage-femme fut obligée d'aller ouvrir car la servante était partie après avoir été agressée par son maître. Comme il était ivre, il n'avait pas pu lui faire grand mal et avait reçu un violent coup de poêle à frire avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Le visiteur était un officier qui demandait à voir Mme Wickham. La sage-femme lui fit comprendre que c'était impossible. L'homme haussa la tête et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui transmettre un message, ce à quoi elle acquiesça. Elle fut horrifiée par ce qu'il lui dit, mais promit de le transmettre.

Ce fut ainsi que Lydia Wickham, née Bennet, apprit que son mari avait tué un de ses officiers supérieurs, au cours de la nuit et qu'il venait d'être pendu. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience dont elle ne devait pas se réveiller. Sa vie était terminée !

Lydia Bennet se réveilla en hurlant de terreur. Elle se redressa dans son lit. Il faisait grand jour. Elle regarda autour d'elle, épouvantée et se rendit compte, avec stupeur, qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, à Longbourn, et non dans la petite maison sordide où elle vivait dans une ville dont elle avait oublié le nom.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et elle vit sa mère et ses sœurs entrer et demander ce qui se passait. Tremblant de sa terreur rétrospective, Lydia ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne tenait pas à parler de son horrible cauchemar. Mais elle se contenta de dire qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve et qu'elle était soulagée de s'être réveillée et d'avoir découvert que ce n'était pas réel.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, les Bennet furent stupéfaits de découvrir un total changement dans le comportement de Lydia. Elle ne parlait plus des officiers, de la mode ou des sujets stupides qu'il était si fréquent d'entendre dans sa bouche. Lors du bal de Netherfield, son comportement fut irréprochable. Et elle usa de son influence sur sa mère, qui était considérable, pour décourager sa mère de pousser Mr Collins vers Lizzie, sachant que celle-ci ne voudrait jamais de lui, et pour la convaincre de ne pas se vanter du mariage de Jane avant qu'il ne soit effectif. Elle parla avec Lizzie pour qu'elle cesse de détester Mr Darcy en lui disant qu'un homme de son rang n'était pas forcément ravi de voir des femmes de rang inférieurs au sien s'imaginer qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à l'une de leurs filles. Pour Mr Bingley, c'était différent, parce qu'il était le fils d'un commerçant, mais Mr Darcy était le petit-fils d'un comte et il pouvait se marier avec une femme de haut rang.

Lorsque Lizzie mentionna que, selon Mr Wickham, Mr Darcy était promis à sa cousine, miss Anne de Bourgh, Lydia répondit qu'elle ne devrait pas croire tout ce que raconte un parfait inconnu, surtout sans preuves. Ce ne serait sûrement pas une preuve d'intelligence. Et elle avait la certitude que Mr Darcy était amoureux d'elle, même s'il n'était sans doute pas prêt à l'admettre.

Lizzie protesta et répondit qu'il ne la regardait que pour chercher ses défauts et s'en moquer avec miss Bingley.

Lydia lui demanda pourquoi il voudrait perdre son temps à regarder quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas, dans le but de se moquer d'elle avec une femme qu'il méprisait visiblement. Avait-elle entendu Mr Darcy agir ainsi ? Lizzie dût reconnaître que non. Lydia suggéra alors qu'il était peut être comme Jane, mal à l'aise au milieu d'inconnus. Comme il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à sourire, car cela risquait d'être mal interprété, il se cachait derrière un masque de froideur hautaine.

Lizzie avait du mal à y croire, mais elle reconnut que cela était possible. Lydia voulait savoir ce que Mr Wickham lui avait raconté chez Mme Philips. Après un peu d'hésitation, Lizzie lui raconta l'histoire de la cure.

Lydia demanda si elle avait des preuves de la véracité de cette histoire. Lizzie rougit en comprenant qu'elle n'en avait aucune, à part la parole d'un homme dont elle ignorait l'existence quelques jours plus tôt. Sa sœur lui conseilla alors d'interroger Mr Philips pour savoir si une telle chose était possible. C'était un homme de loi, il devait sûrement le savoir.

Elle voulut savoir pourquoi Mr Darcy serait jaloux du fils d'un serviteur. Mr Wickham prétendait que son père avait une préférence pour lui, mais elle n'avait que sa parole. Ne serait-il pas plus logique que Wickham, prenant conscience de la différence de leur rang, soit lui-même devenu jaloux, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il devait convoiter le plus ? La richesse qui lui permettrait de vivre à sa guise ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Et si on lui avait légué seulement une cure qui lui offrait une vie modeste, il avait dû se sentir lésé et penser qu'il aurait dû recevoir beaucoup plus. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il se permettait de calomnier Mr Darcy. D'ailleurs, ne lui avait-il pas affirmé, à elle, qu'il ne dénoncerait pas Mr Darcy par respect pour la mémoire de son père ? Alors pourquoi avait-il raconté cette histoire à une inconnue qu'il n'avait rencontré que la veille ? N'était-ce pas une contradiction ?

Lizzie n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'admettre la vérité, et elle en eut une preuve supplémentaire lorsque Mr Wickham ne se montra pas au bal et qu'elle découvrit qu'il avait voulu éviter Mr Darcy alors qu'il lui avait affirmé le contraire.

Lydia parla aussi avec Jane. Elle lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle devait encourager un peu plus Mr Bingley, sinon, il la croirait indifférente parce qu'elle le traitait exactement de la même manière que les autres messieurs. Si il s'en allait à cause de cela, alors elle serait la seule responsable de son malheur. Elle lui conseilla aussi de ne pas faire confiance aux sœurs de Mr Bingley, car elle ne tenait pas du tout à ce qu'elle épouse leur frère. Elles étaient ambitieuses, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Miss Bingley voulait épouser Mr Darcy, en dépit de l'indifférence évidente de ce dernier. Et elle tenait certainement à ce que son frère fasse un riche mariage. Mais elle ne devait pas en tenir compte. Mr Bingley avait le droit de choisir de faire son propre bonheur au lieu de satisfaire les ambitions de ses sœurs qui se moquaient bien de ses sentiments.

Jane fut effarée des paroles de sa jeune sœur. Elle ne voulait pas croire que miss Bingley et sa sœur veuillent agir ainsi. Cependant, elle tint compte de ses conseils, ce qui empêcha Mr Darcy et miss Bingley de convaincre Mr Bingley de son indifférence.

Lydia découvrit la duplicité de Mr Wickham, grâce à sa tante Gardiner qui écrivit à ses anciennes relations de Lambton pour leur demander leur opinion de Mr Wickham. La vérité fut bientôt connue à Meryton et les gens prirent des précautions pour se protéger d'un individu aussi méprisable.

Mr Darcy avait quitté Netherfield. Son ami avait demandé la main de Jane avant son propre départ. Il avait beau être doux et gentil, il n'était pas stupide. Il savait parfaitement que ses sœurs s'étaient mis dans l'idée qu'il devait épouser miss Darcy. Cela expliquait pourquoi elles chantaient ses louanges devant lui à chaque occasion. Il trouvait cela ridicule, mais les laissaient faire sans répondre. Il avait l'intention de faire ses propres choix sans laisser quiconque interférer. Pas même Darcy.

Naturellement, elles étaient furieuses, mais se retrouvèrent dans l'impossibilité de l'en empêcher, surtout que Mr Darcy n'était plus là pour les aider.

Lorsque Lydia les entendit se plaindre que leur frère allait se marier avec une femme de rang inférieur au leur, Lydia les remit à leur place en leur rappelant que leur père était un commerçant et le sien un gentleman. Elle n'était certainement pas de rang inférieur au leur. C'était même le contraire, même si elles étaient trop imbues de leur importance pour l'admettre. Cette vérité, révélée en public, humilia beaucoup les orgueilleuses dames. Lydia ne manqua pas de se moquer de miss Bingley sur son obstination à chercher à attirer l'attention d'un homme qui la méprisait et ne s'abaisserait jamais à l'épouser. Sinon, elle aurait affaire à sa tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh, qui considérait que Mr Darcy était promis à sa fille et qui risquait fort de ne pas apprécier qu'une vulgaire fille de commerçant se croit digne de l'épouser.

Lydia avait habilement manipulé Mr Collins pour le détourner de Lizzie vers Mary. Elle avait donné quelques conseils à cette dernière pour qu'elle ne le rebute pas. Lorsque les fiançailles furent annoncées, elle suggéra à Mr Collins de parler à lady Catherine d'une femme de basse naissance qui avait la prétention de se croire digne de Mr Darcy. Le résultat fut la venue de lady Catherine à Netherfield où se produisit une scène extrêmement humiliante pour Caroline Bingley. Mais lady Catherine eut une mauvaise surprise. A son retour, elle découvrit que sa fille, qu'elle n'avait pas pu emmener avec elle, s'était mariée avec un homme qu'elle aimait de longue date. Lady Catherine fut absolument folle de rage, mais elle découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Ce fut pire lorsque Anne, désireuse de se débarrasser de sa mère, l'obligea à s'installer dans la maison douairière et lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas son ingérence dans les affaires du domaine.

C'était, pour lady Catherine, une humiliation sans bornes et la ruine de ses espérances. Elle essaya de provoquer des remords chez sa fille en lui disant qu'elle avait humilié son fiancé légitime par sa conduite. Anne lui avait rit au nez, affirmant que ni elle, ni Darcy n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de se marier ensemble, qu'elle s'était faite elle-même des illusions et qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait avoir des regrets au sujet d'un engagement purement imaginaire. Elle avait elle-même entendu son oncle Darcy dire qu'il ne donnerait jamais son consentement à une telle union. C'était suffisant, à ses yeux, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas obligée de satisfaire ce qui n'était qu'un mensonge.

Lady Catherine était absolument folle de rage, mais elle était impuissante à changer quoi que ce soit et n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la réalité.

Elle fut encore plus furieuse, lorsque, quelques mois plus tard, Darcy épousa Elisabeth Bennet. Il avait décidé que les caprices de la bonne société n'étaient rien, comparé à ses chances de bonheur. Il était donc décidé à faire ses choix en fonction de ses propres désirs et non ce ceux des autres.

Il fut présent au mariage de Bingley et, devant le bonheur évident de Jane, convint qu'elle devait l'aimer. Il fut surpris par le changement d'attitude des deux cadettes. La troisième avait épousé le pasteur ridicule, mais elle espérait que sa cousine saurait changer son comportement.

Wickham, qui avait de nombreux créanciers, avait été arrêté et jeté en prison pour dettes. Ce fait avait permis à Darcy d'emmener sa sœur avec lui à Netherfield. Elle s'était très vite liée d'amitié avec Elisabeth et, à sa grande surprise, avec Kitty et Lydia. Il semblait que leurs différences allaient avoir une bonne influence les unes sur les autres.

Lizzie était stupéfaite par tous ces changements. Elle ne reconnaissait plus sa sœur cadette et sa mère. Même Mr Darcy avait changé. Il s'était excusé de ses paroles désobligeantes au bal de Meryton et se montrait beaucoup plus aimable avec les gens. Le résultat ne devait donc pas être surprenant.

Caroline Bingley fut absolument folle de rage de découvrir que celui qui avait été si longtemps l'objet de ses espérances avait épousé une femme qu'elle jugeait inférieure à elle. Elle fut obligée de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Elle ne se maria jamais car aucun homme n'était désireux de supporter une femme avec un si mauvais caractère. Elle finit sa vie à Bath, avec une dame de compagnie, à regretter constamment ce qu'elle appelait la mésalliance de Mr Darcy qui n'avait pas su voir qu'elle aurait été une bien meilleure épouser et qu'il regretterait son choix. Ce en quoi elle avait tort, comme elle devait le découvrir par la suite.

Lorsqu'elle repensa aux évènements, des années plus tard, Lydia se rendit compte que ce cauchemar lui avait évité d'avoir une vie misérable et qu'elle ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante. Elle devait remercier Dieu qui lui avait démontré ses erreurs sur son comportement et ses certitudes et qui avaient contribué à lui offrir une longue vie de bonheur avec un homme qui l'aimait réellement et la traiterait avec respect. Car un uniforme ne suffisait pas à faire un gentleman, comme elle l'avait tristement découvert. Elle veilla à élever ses filles sévèrement pour leur éviter de faire la même erreur qu'elle avait bien failli commettre. Elle savait que ses parents, mais surtout son père, en étaient responsables. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de veiller à faire le bonheur de ses sœurs. Elle avait aussi fait prendre conscience à son père de ce que sa propre négligence aurait pu leur coûter. Car, dans son cauchemar, il l'avait reniée, mais il s'était bien gardé de montrer des remords et de laisser paraître sa culpabilité dans toute cette histoire. Car il aurait pu empêcher tout cela s'il avait fait son devoir de père sérieusement au lieu de se cacher comme un lâche dans sa bibliothèque et d'ignorer les membres de sa famille. Il n'avait pas de quoi être fier de lui.

Mr Bennet n'avait jamais reconnu ses erreurs, ce qui était assez triste. Sans doute était-il trop habitué à ignorer tout ce qui ne concernait pas ses plaisirs personnels, pour se soucier des autres. Ce qui était bien triste.

En tout cas, il se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de continuer à se moquer des membres de sa famille, surtout que Lydia n'éprouvait aucune gêne pour lui rendre la pareille. Mr Bennet n'avait jamais envisagé qu'un jour viendrait où il subirait les railleries de la fille qu'il jugeait la plus stupide et qu'elle dévoilerait tous ses défauts en public. C'était humiliant et il cessa définitivement de se moquer des autres et traita son épouse avec le respect qu'il lui devait. Le résultat fut totalement inattendu. Mme Bennet donna naissance à un garçon. Une fois de plus, les Collins se retrouvèrent spoliés d'un héritage qu'ils considéraient comme un dû. Cela fit rire beaucoup de gens. Mr Bennet dut consacrer beaucoup plus de temps à la gestion du domaine et il passa beaucoup moins de temps dans sa bibliothèque car il ne tenait pas à être méprisé par son fils.

Lydia avait tout lieu d'être satisfaite. Sa famille était heureuse et soudée, et c'était tout ce qui comptait !


	3. Chapitre 3 Le cauchemar de Mr Darcy

Voici le troisième chapitre que je viens de terminer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. J'attends vos commentaires.

 **Le cauchemar de Mr Darcy**

Fitwilliam Darcy rêvait. Ou plutôt, pour être plus juste, il faisait un cauchemar dont il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller.

Il avait fait ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il avait épousé une femme de haut rang, avec une dot importante et de nombreuses relations dans la bonne société. Il ne savait pas que la femme était une véritable mégère derrière une apparence de douceur et de gentillesse. Elle s'était démasquée peu de temps après le mariage.

Il avait vite compris qu'elle entendait mener sa vie à sa guise. Quant à Georgiana, elle ne s'y intéressait absolument pas, disant qu'elle n'entendait pas perdre son temps avec une gamine insipide.

Elle avait prévu de vivre à Londres car elle détestait la campagne et ne se souciait pas du tout des désirs de son mari. Le mariage avait fait beaucoup de bruit et Darcy avait reçu de nombreuses félicitations. Sauf de sa tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh, folle de rage qu'il ait refusé d'obéir à ses volontés. Anne était morte de consomption un mois après la cérémonie du mariage. La nouvelle Mme Darcy s'était moquée de lady Catherine, la traitant de vieille mégère, et sa fille de petite créature pitoyable, laide et risible, ce qui avait grandement humiliée la mère.

Bingley avait découvert sa duplicité et rompu tout lien avec lui, ne lui pardonnant pas ses mensonges. Il avait fait la même chose avec ses sœurs, chassant Caroline de sa maison et refusant d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec elle. Il avait non seulement épousé Jane Bennet mais il avait aussi dévoilé la véritable nature de Wickham en public, ce qui avait valu à celui-ci de se retrouver en prison.

Darcy ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son épouse, mais il pensait qu'elle avait sans doute l'air d'une sorcière. Et puis, il avait revu Elisabeth. Elle se trouvait au bras d'un bel homme intelligent. En le voyant, elle lui avait jeté un regard qui mêlait le mépris et la pitié. Elle savait quel genre de femme il avait épousé et se réjouissait de son malheur :

\- Voilà ce qui arrive, dit-elle, lorsqu'on laisse son orgueil démesuré prendre le pas sur la raison. La fortune, les relations, le rang, n'ont jamais apporté le bonheur. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont se comportent tous les couples rencontrés dans la bonne société et qui s'adressent à peine la parole. Le moment est venu pour vous de récolter ce que vous avez semé. Votre refus de révéler la véritable nature de Wickham a failli causer la destruction de ma famille. Vous avez mérité ce qui vous arrive. J'espère que vous êtes heureux avec votre épouse si appropriée. Il faudra bien que vous la jugiez assez tolérable pour vous tenter ! Profitez-en bien !

Sur ces mots, elle disparut. Désespéré, il tendit la main vers elle en l'appelant :

Elisabeth ! Elisabeth !

?

Darcy se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le visage recouvert de sueur. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut sa chambre dans sa maison de Londres. Rien n'avait changé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un cauchemar. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Etait-ce vraiment ce qui l'attendait ? Ce qu'il avait prévu pour son avenir ? Non, c'était impossible. Il devait faire quelque chose pour éviter une telle horreur.

Depuis son retour à Londres, Elisabeth Bennet ne cessait d'occuper son esprit. Il avait cru qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à l'oublier dès qu'il se serait éloigné d'elle. Mais il avait vite compris à quel point il se leurrait. Il pensait sans cesse à elle, au point qu'il ne parvenait même plus à se concentrer sur ses affaires.

Il avait fait tout son possible pour éviter d'inquiéter sa sœur, Georgiana. Il avait décidé que le seul moyen qu'il avait de se débarrasser de cette obsession était de se marier. Donc, il avait commencé à dresser une liste des jeunes filles qui pourraient convenir. Il y en avait dix. Il s'était forcé à aller dans des bals et des réceptions et à les inviter à danser. Une fois seulement. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se compromettre prématurément.

Sa décision avait plongé miss Bingley dans la consternation. Elle avait vite compris qu'il ne la considérait pas du tout comme une candidate potentielle pour devenir Mme Darcy. Ce qui l'avait considérablement vexée.

Darcy ne s'en soucia pas. Il savait qu'elle croyait que leur complicité pour avoir éloigné Bingley de Jane Bennet l'avait amenée à croire qu'il la regardait favorablement. Mais elle avait pris conscience de son erreur.

Après deux semaines de ce régime, il ne restait plus que six candidates. Puis Darcy avait reçu une lettre pleine de colère de sa tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh, furieuse qu'il envisage d'épouser une autre femme que sa fille. Darcy, qui n'appréciait pas du tout que sa tante se permette de croire qu'elle pouvait lui dicter sa conduite, répondit froidement qu'il n'avait jamais considéré sa fille comme une épouse potentielle et qu'il était inutile de lui répéter ses mensonges concernant un engagement purement imaginaire puisqu'il avait juré à son père, sur son lit de mort, de ne jamais épouser sa cousine.

Cette lettre avait plongée lady Catherine dans une colère noire, mais elle avait compris que faire une scène ne lui serait d'aucune utilité pour atteindre son but. Elle avait donc décidé de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre sa visite annuelle. Elle saurait bien le convaincre de faire son devoir.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Darcy ajouta de nouvelles candidates et en élimina d'autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par renoncer complètement. Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lier à l'une de ces femmes insipides. Peu importait leur rang, leur dot et leurs relations, il n'avait absolument rien en commun avec elles.

Miss Bingley n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'être dédaignée en faveur de femmes de rang supérieur au sien. Mais sa colère ne connut pas de bornes lorsque Darcy confessa à son ami que miss Bennet était à Londres et qu'il pourrait s'être trompé à son sujet. Alors qu'il partait, Caroline n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de faire amende honorable. Bingley n'était pas très heureux de découvrir la duplicité de ses sœurs et il se montra plutôt froid avec elles.

Avant de partir, Darcy avait réfléchi au sujet de Wickham. Il s'était rendu compte que miss Elisabeth avait raison : Wickham représentait un danger pour toute famille où il y avait des jeunes filles. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à s'amuser avec elles en leur faisant de fausses promesses avant de les abandonner à leur sort.

A en juger par sa conversation avec miss Elisabeth pendant leur danse, il était évident que Wickham l'avait calomnié devant elle. Et tout aussi évident qu'elle l'avait cru. Pourquoi ? Comment pouvait-elle accorder aussi facilement sa confiance à un inconnu ? Il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Puis il s'était rappelé ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne se réveille de son cauchemar. Elle avait dit : « Il faudra bien que vous la jugiez assez tolérable pour vous tenter ! »

Il se souvint alors du bal de Meryton, de son malaise, à l'idée de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus. Entre les yeux brillants de cupidité des mères de famille, les paroles malveillantes de miss Bingley et le trop grand enthousiasme de son frère, cela avait contribué à le mettre de très mauvaise humeur. Et quand, en plus, son ami avait tenté de le convaincre d'inviter à danser la fille de cette mégère qui avait montré qu'elle était dépourvu d'éducation, il en avait oublié ses bonnes manières, allant jusqu'à insulter une inconnue pour que son ami le laisse tranquille.

Elle l'avait entendu, bien sûr. Il l'avait compris lorsqu'elle était passée devant lui en arborant un petit sourire moqueur. Puis elle avait rejoint miss Lucas et il les avaient vus discuter et rire et il avait deviné, bien sûr, qu'elles se moquaient de lui.

Il n'y avait pas attaché d'importance, une erreur qui lui coûterait sans doute très cher. Il se rappela cette occasion, à Netherfield, où il s'était retrouvé seul avec elle. Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque de découvrir son admiration pour elle pour elle, de peur de créer des attentes impossibles. Quel idiot il était ! Comment aurait-elle pu attendre quoi que ce soit de la part d'un homme qui l'avait insultée et qu'elle méprisait ? De toute évidence, il s'était fait des illusions.

Wickham avait dû prendre un malin plaisir à empirer cette aversion en lui racontant ses mensonges habituels. Mais cette fois, il aurait à subir les conséquences de ses actes. Il découvrit, sans surprise, qu'il était recherché pour une multitude de dettes. Il fit donc en sorte que ses créanciers apprennent où il se trouvait en ce moment et, comme Ponce Pilate, s'en lava les _mains_.

Il partit pour le Kent. Il savait qu'il aurait à affronter sa tante. Elle ne renoncerait pas, il le savait, à lui faire épouser sa fille, et le ferait comprendre avec toutes sortes d'allusions. Mais elle serait déçue. Si elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, elle découvrirait vite qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Il ne trahirait pas le serment qu'il avait fait pour cautionner ses mensonges. Elle osait parler de devoir et d'honneur mais ignorait de quoi elle parlait, sinon elle n'aurait jamais essayé de le pousser à trahir un serment fait à un mourant pour satisfaire ses caprices.

Il savait que son père n'avait jamais apprécié sa belle-sœur et qu'il ignorait ses caprices. A la mort de sa mère, elle avait tenté d'imposer sa loi à Pemberley et d'emmener Georgiana. Il avait fallu qu'elle soit menacée d'être jetée dehors et d'une rupture définitive pour qu'elle se calme. Pemberley lui avait été interdit.

Darcy n'avait pas oublié sa conduite choquante. De toute évidence, lady Catherine considérait que la mort de sa sœur allait faciliter ses visées. Mais elle s'était rendue compte que son beau-frère n'était pas aussi facile à manipuler qu'elle le croyait.

Cette idée devait la rendre folle de rage et elle avait sans doute compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Elle avait donc attendu son heure.

Elle avait cru qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à manipuler son neveu, en faisant appel à son devoir et à ses sentiments filiaux. Mais son beau-frère, la connaissant, avait pris ses précautions et le jeune homme ne désobéirait pas à la volonté de son père pour satisfaire les désirs d'une femme malveillante et jalouse.

De plus, Anne savait parfaitement qu'il ne comptait pas l'épouser et elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Il la plaignait de se trouver sous l'emprise d'une femme aussi méprisable qui entendait qu'on obéisse à ses volontés, sans se soucier des sentiments d'autrui.

Là, il éprouva une gêne considérable en prenant conscience que, dans le Hertfordshire, il s'était conduit de cette manière. Il n'avait montré de considération envers personne et n'avait fait aucun effort pour simplement se montrer poli. Et tout cela, sous prétexte que ces gens appartenaient à un rang inférieur au sien.

C'était aussi le cas dans le Derbyshire. Pourtant, il avait toujours eu des relations courtoises avec les habitants de Lambton. Il est vrai qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se serait avisé de croire que sa fille pourrait épouser le maître de Pemberley.

Mais à Meryton, les mères de famille qui avaient pensé cela étaient les épouses de petits propriétaires terriens, pas celles des commerçants. Mais la pire de toutes était incontestablement Mme Bennet.

Jamais il n'avait rencontré une femme aussi vulgaire et dépourvu d'éducation et de savoir-vivre. Elle n'était visiblement pas assez intelligente pour se rendre compte que son comportement choquant nuisait à ses tentatives de marier ses filles. Sans oublier celui de ses deux filles cadettes. Il était surprenant que la dernière n'ait pas déjà provoqué un scandale, étant donné son manque total de bienséance.

Il se demandait comment les deux aînées pouvaient être aussi bien élevées. Ce n'était sans doute pas grâce au père qui, de toute évidence, se sentait peu concerné par l'éducation de ses filles. Il ne pouvait pas respecter un homme aussi négligent envers sa famille. Il se posait des questions sur son intelligence.

Et il y avait aussi le cousin. Ce ridicule petit pasteur qui s'était permis de l'aborder et de l'importuner de ses discours en couvrant lady Catherine de louanges. Il n'était pas surpris qu'elle ait engagé un pareil idiot étant donné qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'oppose à ses volontés. Il n'y avait aucun danger que celui-ci ne le fasse. L'homme était servile, obséquieux, stupide et totalement ridicule. Le domaine de Longbourn courait à la ruine avec un maître aussi dépourvu de cervelle. Non pas que le maître actuel fasse beaucoup mieux. Il était évident qu'il ne se souciait pas d'en améliorer le rendement pour le bénéfice d'un imbécile.

La pensée de Mr Collins lui rappela miss Elisabeth et la façon dont il lui tournait autour pendant le bal. Il comprit brusquement ce qui avait dû se passer : lady Catherine avait dû ordonner à son pasteur de se marier et lui avait suggéré d'épouser une de ses cousines. Comme Mme Bennet réservait son aînée pour Bingley, elle avait dû le diriger vers sa seconde fille. Il était plus qu'évident que ses attentions ne plaisaient pas du tout à miss Elisabeth. Mais cela ne changerait rien du tout. Mme Bennet avait dû forcer sa fille à accepter le prétendant, peu lui importait sa répugnance à son égard.

Elisabeth mariée ! A Mr Collins ! Et soumise aux ordres de lady Catherine ! Ils allaient probablement détruire sa personnalité et en faire une créature malheureuse. Cette idée était absolument répugnante !

Darcy en frissonna de dégoût. Comment n'avait-il pas compris ce qui se passait ? Il aurait dû deviner. Il aurait pu, très facilement, le détourner vers la sœur cadette, miss Mary, qui lui aurait mieux convenu, étant donné ses goûts pour les Sermons.

Mais il était désormais trop tard et il ne pourrait rien changer à sa situation. Ses parents avaient sciemment fait son malheur dans le seul but de satisfaire leurs désirs égoïstes. Surtout Mme Bennet. Ayant échoué dans son projet de marier sa fille aînée à Bingley, elle n'avait pas l'intention de donner à sa seconde fille la possibilité d'en faire autant. Peu lui importait ses sentiments dans l'affaire. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était que sa fille épouse Mr Collins, ce qui lui éviterait de perdre sa maison à la mort de son mari.

Darcy découvrit bientôt à quel point il s'était trompé lorsqu'il arriva dans le Kent. Non seulement miss Elisabeth avait refusé d'épouser Mr Collins, mais elle avait été soutenue par son père qui n'avait pas donné son consentement.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout envisagé que Mr Bennet refuserait de donner son consentement. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il avait entendu dire que miss Elisabeth était sa favorite. Ayant lui-même fait son propre malheur en épousant une femme dont il n'avait vu que la beauté, mais pas le manque d'éducation, d'intelligence et la vulgarité, il n'avait, de toute évidence, pas voulu condamner sa favorite à épouser un homme stupide et ridicule. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas détourné tout de suite vers miss Mary au lieu d'obliger sa fille à subir les attentions indésirables d'un individu dont elle ne voudrait pas ? Pour s'amuser, sans doute.

Apparemment, Mr Collins avait été si vexé par ce refus, qu'il s'était tourné vers les Lucas et il s'était fiancé à la fille aînée. Miss Lucas avait assez de bon sens pour être capable de supporter sans broncher l'ingérence constante de lady Catherine dans les affaires de sa maison.

Darcy eut un nouveau choc lorsqu'il découvrit que miss Elisabeth Bennet séjournait au presbytère avec la sœur de Mme Collins.

Il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir et il fut incapable de dire plus de quelques mots lors de la visite. Quand miss Elisabeth lui demanda si il avait vu sa sœur à Londres, il répondit que ce n'était pas le cas, mais qu'il savait, de bonne source, que son ami avait l'intention d'aller la voir avant son départ après avoir appris sa présence.

Il vit brièvement sa stupeur qu'elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler, puis elle plissa les yeux d'un air perplexe. De toute évidence, elle ne savait pas comment réagir à cette information.

Il se demanda ce qu'elle ferait en apprenant que Wickham avait été arrêté et jeté en prison pour dettes. Comme le lâche qu'il était, il avait sollicité son aide, mais Darcy n'avait nullement l'intention de la lui apporter. Etant donné le montant considérable de ses dettes, il serait déporté aux colonies et condamné à travailler pour les rembourser. Ce qui lui prendrait sans doute toute sa vie. Au moins, il ne serait plus en mesure de nuire à qui que ce soit et il était fort peu probable que les autres détenus soient désireux d'écouter ses pleurnicheries.

Il était heureux d'être débarrassé de lui. Dans son rêve, miss Elisabeth avait dit qu'il avait failli détruire sa famille. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait prévu de s'enfuir avec l'une de ses sœurs, probablement la dernière, miss Lydia, qui ne semblait pas s'embarrasser de scrupules lorsqu'il s'agissait de satisfaire ses caprices.

Il ferma les yeux. Imaginer que ce gredin aurait détruit la famille Bennet sans le moindre scrupule et que lui-même aurait contribué à favoriser ses visées à cause de son silence lui faisait mal au cœur et il en avait honte. Au moins, il avait fait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas réellement.

Mais que devait-il faire au sujet de miss Elisabeth ? Elle allait découvrir que Wickham était en prison pour dettes et comprendre qu'elle avait été trompée par un menteur. Elle risquait de se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence, surtout si elle pensait à ses paroles lors de leur danse au bal de Netherfield.

Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir cru les mensonges de Wickham. Son propre père avait, lui aussi, été trompé. Wickham était très doué pour faire croire ce qu'il voulait. Lui-même aurait pu se laisser prendre s'il ne l'avait pas si bien connu. Et il avait mis du temps avant de découvrir sa véritable nature. Elle n'était donc pas à blâmer.

Il réfléchit longuement. Il fallait qu'il soit certain de ce qu'il voulait et mette au point un plan qui lui permettrait de conquérir miss Elisabeth. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il savait que ce ne serait pas une tâche facile. Le fait qu'elle ait refusé Mr Collins démontrait clairement qu'elle n'accepterait jamais d'épouser un homme qu'elle serait incapable d'aimer et de respecter et que l'argent était une considération de peu d'importance comparée à cela. Ce qui était tout à son honneur.

Et comme leurs relations avaient très mal commencées, il devait d'abord lui prouver qu'il pouvait se montrer digne d'elle.

?

 _Trente ans après_

Fitzwilliam Darcy était assis dans son fauteuil favori situé près de la fenêtre dans la bibliothèque de Pemberley. Il tenait un livre posé sur ses genoux mais ne lisait pas. Il regardait dehors et réprimait difficilement son envie de rire.

Dehors, il vit sa chère Elisabeth, accompagnée de leurs filles et de ses sœurs, Jane et Kitty. Autour d'elles jouaient une douzaine d'enfants avec les chiens de la famille.

Il poussa un soupir. Il y avait des jours où il revenait en arrière pour se rappeler les évènements du passé. Il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance. Il avait conquis le cœur de la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde. Ce qui n'avait pas été une tâche facile.

Il avait compris qu'il lui faudrait prendre le temps nécessaire. Et que miss Elisabeth n'était impressionnée ni par son nom, ni par sa fortune ni par ses relations dans la bonne société. Et il ne devait surtout pas agir comme s'il était gagnant d'avance. C'était le seul moyen de réussir à tout gâcher.

Et il devait faire preuve de prudence pour éviter de risquer d'éveiller les soupçons de lady Catherine. Il ne voulait pas placer miss Elisabeth dans une situation difficile. Même si elle ne se laissait pas impressionnée facilement, il ne voulait pas lui causer des problèmes qui ne favoriseraient pas ses projets.

Il s'était donc arrangé pour la rencontrer lors de ses promenades et ils avaient eu de longues discussions. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si il avait un lien avec l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de Mr Wickham, il lui avait dit toute la vérité sur l'homme, parlant de ses vices, de son habitude de déshonorer des jeunes filles innocentes. Il avait pris conscience que s'il ne faisait rien, d'autres innocentes verraient leur vie brisée par lui qui ne pensait qu'à la satisfaction de ses plaisirs sans se soucier du mal qu'il faisait à autrui. Il mentionna les dettes qu'il ne payait jamais, ses vantardises à Cambridge où il prétendait avoir des droits sur Pemberley et pour finir, il parla de sa tentative d'enlever sa sœur, dans le but de s'approprier sa dot, mais aussi pour se venger du fait qu'il refusait de se laisser manipuler comme une marionnette. Il ajouta à cela le refus de Wickham de la cure de Kympton et comment il avait gaspillé l'argent reçu à la place, puis son exigence qu'on lui octroie la cure refusée, une fois l'argent disparu.

Il vit bien que miss Bennet était choquée au plus haut point. Elle devait se sentir terriblement mal à l'aise d'avoir cru aussi facilement un inconnu. Il lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir gênée car Wickham avait trompé son propre père. Il était très doué pour faire croire ce qu'il voulait.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement pensive. Elle lui demanda pourquoi Mr Bingley n'était pas revenu à Netherfield. Elle était certaine qu'il ignorait que sa sœur séjournait à Londres.

Il reconnut que c'était vrai. Ses sœurs étaient opposées à ce que leur frère épouse miss Bennet. Leurs raisons étaient liées à leurs ambitions personnelles. Quant à lui, il avait observé miss Bennet avec beaucoup d'attention et il avait pensé que malgré son sourire et son amabilité, il n'avait vu sur son visage aucun symptôme qui pourrait laisser penser qu'elle pourrait aimer Bingley.

Indignée, Lizzie rétorqua que sa sœur était très timide, qu'elle ne montrait pas ses sentiments en public et très peu en privé, même avec elle dont elle était la plus proche. De plus, il aurait été indécent qu'elle affiche ses sentiments en public envers un homme dont elle ne connaissait pas les intentions. Voulait-il qu'on dise d'elle qu'elle n'était qu'une coquette ?

Il reconnut qu'elle avait raison. Cependant, le comportement de sa mère démontrait clairement qu'elle forcerait sa fille à accepter une demande en mariage, peu importait qu'elle soit d'accord.

Lizzie savait que c'était vrai. Après tout, sa mère avait tenté de la forcer à accepter Mr Collins. Elle se contenta de lui rappeler que son père était seul juge en la matière et qu'il n'aurait jamais forcé Jane à se marier contre sa volonté, peu importait ce que sa mère dirait.

Darcy hocha la tête, avoua que c'était parce qu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait refusé Mr Collins et que son père en avait fait autant, qu'il avait parlé à Mr Bingley en lui avouant qu'elle était à Londres. Il s'était rendu compte qu'une connaissance de deux mois était insuffisante pour découvrir des sentiments.

Quand Lizzie voulut savoir comment miss Bingley et sa sœur avaient réagi, il se contenta de hausser les épaules, montrant par là qu'il se souciait fort peu de ce que pouvaient penser les deux dames.

Lizzie lui révéla alors que miss Bingley avait laissé entendre dans une lettre à sa sœur que son frère courtisait miss Darcy et qu'elle était certaine que les fiançailles auraient bientôt lieu.

Darcy fut extrêmement choqué par une telle présomption de la part de miss Bingley. De toute évidence, elle n'avait aucun scrupule lorsqu'il s'agissait d'atteindre son but. Elle allait bientôt découvrir son erreur.

Peu à peu, les relations entre Darcy et miss Bennet changèrent. Lizzie reconnut qu'elle s'était complètement trompée sur le caractère de Mr Darcy et qu'elle s'était laissée aveuglée à cause d'une parole qu'elle n'était pas censée entendre. Elle apprit à mieux le connaître et se rendit compte que c'était un homme très réservé avec un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules à un très jeune âge. Et il était devenu une proie pour les jeunes filles à marier. Si elles étaient toutes semblables à miss Bingley, elle n'était pas surprise qu'il se montre aussi froid avec les dames. Il ne voulait pas leur laisser croire qu'il pouvait avoir un intérêt pour elles alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui était tout à son honneur.

Lizzie n'était pas stupide. Elle se rendait bien compte que Mr Darcy la courtisait. Elle n'en comprenait pas la raison à cause de ses paroles au bal de Meryton. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne devait pas se baser sur des paroles prononcées peut-être un peu trop vite. Elle décida donc de lui donner une nouvelle chance. Elle verrait de quelle manière il se comporterait avec son oncle et sa tante, à son retour à Londres.

Elle avait aussi compris que lady Catherine se faisait des illusions en croyant que Mr Darcy allait épouser sa fille. Elle avait commis l'erreur de mentionner ce fait, un soir qu'ils se trouvaient à Rosings Park. Mr Collins avait ouvert la bouche pour faire un compliment mais les paroles de Mr Darcy l'avaient rendu muet :

\- Je vous serais reconnaissant, lady Catherine, de cesser de m'importuner en parlant d'une chose qui n'aura jamais lieu. Je ne trahirais pas le serment que j'ai fait à mon père, sur son lit de mort, de ne jamais épouser votre fille, dans le but de satisfaire vos caprices et vos ambitions personnelles. Anne n'est pas en état de supporter les obligations qui vont avec le mariage. Elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants, comme les médecins vous l'ont dit très clairement. Mon premier devoir est envers mon nom, Madame, et j'ai l'intention d'épouser une femme qui pourra me donner des enfants et d'assumer les fonctions de maîtresse de maison. Mon mariage est une affaire qui ne concerne que moi et je ne vous ai jamais autorisée à croire que vous pouviez vous mêler de mes affaires !

Mr Darcy était visiblement furieux contre sa tante et il serrait les poings en la toisant avec mépris.

\- Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ? Oubliez-vous qui je suis ? demanda la dame, profondément indignée que son neveu ose la contredire.

\- Vous êtes ma tante et rien d'autre. Si vous persistez à vouloir vous mêler de mes affaires, je me verrai dans l'obligation de rompre tout lien entre nous. Vous ne comptez pas suffisamment, à mes yeux, pour que cela me pose le moindre problème. Pemberley vous sera définitivement interdit. Vous cesserez d'exister à mes yeux. Vous en subirez seule les conséquences. Réfléchissez bien avant de recommencer à m'importuner avec vos caprices !

Lady Catherine était visiblement trop choquée pour savoir quoi répondre. La venue du majordome, annonçant que la voiture était prête l'empêcha de réagir. Mr Collins était visiblement déçu de devoir partir. Il était indigné par les paroles de Mr Darcy à l'égard de lady Catherine. Lizzie dissimula son dégoût. L'imbécile ! Il croyait visiblement que tout le monde devait ramper devant lady Catherine. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ? Elle plaignait Charlotte d'avoir épousé cet idiot !

Mr Darcy quitta Rosings le lendemain, samedi, comme il l'avait prévu. Mais il vint au presbytère avec son cousin pour prendre congé avant son départ.

Lizzie se sentait triste qu'il s'en aille mais elle comprenait qu'il ne voulait plus retarder son départ plus longtemps. Cependant, elle était assurée qu'elle le reverrait bientôt à Londres.

Heureusement pour elle, la semaine suivante était vite passée. Maria et elle étaient parties pour Londres. Lizzie avait appris, avec joie, que Mr Bingley avait demandé Jane en mariage. Miss Bingley et sa sœur étaient furieuses, mais elles ne pouvaient rien y changer.

Caroline n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre quelles étaient les intentions de Mr Darcy envers miss Elisabeth Bennet. Elle en avait été horrifiée Mais elle avait vite compris, cependant, qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer. De froid et indifférent à son égard, Mr Darcy était devenu méprisant. Il lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'elle ait eu la présomption de croire qu'elle pourrait décider du mariage de sa sœur, décision qui n'était pas son affaire. Il espérait qu'elle ne se mêlerait plus jamais de ses affaires privées ou elle en subirait les conséquences. Et si elle ne voulait pas être bannie de Pemberley et de son entourage, il serait dans son intérêt de cesser de dénigrer les demoiselles Bennet qui lui étaient supérieures dans de nombreux domaines, à commencer par la naissance.

Caroline fut très choquée de découvrir la véritable opinion de Mr Darcy à son égard. Et très vexée aussi. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir car si Mr Darcy lui tournait le dos dans la société, tout le monde l'imiterait et elle perdrait toute chance de faire un beau mariage.

Ce fut ainsi que le Hertfordshire vit se dérouler deux beaux mariages. Mme Bennet fut si choquée par la nouvelle qu'elle en attrapa une extinction de voix.

Lydia ne fut pas autorisée à partir pour Brighton en dépit de ses protestations et Mme Bennet s'avéra incapable de l'aider. En fait, Lizzie l'avait menacée de rompre si ses fiançailles si elle essayait de convaincre son père de laisser Lydia aller à Brighton. Elle lui avait dit aussi que les manières déplorables de Lydia lui vaudrait d'être rejetée dans la bonne société et qu'elle serait une proie facile pour les séducteurs sans scrupules qui s'amusent avec les filles comme elle sans avoir l'intention de les épouser.

Mme Bennet en avait été très choquée et elle avait compris qu'il valait mieux se taire. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que Lydia se retrouve déshonorée car elle savait qu'on la jugerait responsable de sa conduite.

Lydia se plaignait aussi du sort du pauvre Mr Wickham, mais elle se rendit vite compte que personne n'était disposé à être d'accord avec elle et elle fut obligée de se taire.

La milice partit et le double mariage eut lieu. Ce fut une surprise pour tout le monde lorsque, quelques mois plus tard, Marie se fiança avec le clerc de son oncle Philips. Kitty avait été invitée à séjourner à Pemberley. Elle rencontra le pasteur de Kympton et ils se fiancèrent.

Lydia se retrouva la seule fille Bennet à marier. Et elle se rendit compte que les messieurs se détournaient d'elle et lui préféraient d'autres femmes. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi les messieurs l'ignoraient et elle en trépignait de colère.

Lizzie lui fit comprendre que, tant qu'elle ne changerait pas ses manières, aucun homme ne voudrait l'épouser. Les messieurs ne voulaient pas épouser une femme mal élevée. Il s'écoula plusieurs années avant que Lydia n'admette ses erreurs et ne finisse par changer. Elle se maria. Ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'elle espérait mais elle avait un mari et devrait s'en contenter.

?

Darcy pensa à tout cela tout en observant sa famille par la fenêtre. Puis il poussa un profond soupir, quitta la bibliothèque et sortit de la maison avec l'intention de rejoindre son épouse. Il avait du mal à rester longtemps loin d'elle.

Les cinq femmes sourirent en le voyant approcher. Puis les deux plus jeunes et leurs tantes échangèrent un regard entendu, et usant d'un quelconque prétexte, elles laissèrent leur mère et sœur pour accueillir leur père et beau-frère.

Elisabeth n'était absolument pas dupe de leur raison de s'éloigner. Amusée, elle haussa les sourcils lorsque son mari s'arrêta devant elle :

\- Il semble que vous ayez fait fuir mes compagnes, Mr Darcy. N'en avez-vous pas honte ?

\- Vraiment ? Ma compagnie serait-elle susceptible de compenser la perte de la leur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Cela dépendra de vous, dit-elle en glissant sa main sous son bras. Vous avez mis beaucoup de temps avant de sortir. Il fait trop beau pour rester enfermé. Surtout lorsqu'on a la chance d'avoir, en plus, la visite de toute sa famille.

\- Cela peut être très éprouvant. Cinq enfants, vingt-cinq petits-enfants. Sans compter une multitude de neveux et de nièces. Grand Dieu, comment faites-vous pour survivre face à une telle foule ?

\- C'est très simple. Il s'agit de notre famille, après tout.

\- Les inviter tous en même temps est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Vous exagérez. Ils ne sont pas tous à Pemberley. La maison n'y suffirait pas, en dépit de sa taille. Celle de Jane est pleine aussi.

\- Ce qui est une chance pour nous.

\- Vous êtes un véritable ours. Vous préféreriez rester tranquille au fond de votre grotte.

\- Tant que vous êtes là pour me tenir compagnie, cela ne me dérange pas, répondit-il avec un sourire provocateur.

Lizzie rougit.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un chenapan !

\- Oui, eh bien, je suis le vôtre, répondit Darcy.

\- Que faisiez-vous tout seul à la fenêtre de la bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle. Je vous ai aperçu en train de nous observer.

\- Je me suis remémoré tous les évènements qui ont aboutis à notre mariage. Et j'ai pris conscience de ma chance. Si je n'avais pas corrigé mes erreurs, nous ne serions peut être pas ensemble. Quand je pense à la vie que nous avons vécu et que je la compare avec mon horrible cauchemar, je me réjouis de savoir que la réalité n'est pas inversée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir commis des fautes. J'ai eu ma part dans tout cela.

\- Oui. Mais c'est moi qui ai commis la première. Vous savez que tout a commencé lors de ce bal à Meryton, quand je me suis montré froid et hautain avec tout le monde et que j'ai prononcé ces paroles méchantes sur vous.

\- Mais cela ne me donne aucune excuse d'avoir cru les calomnies de Mr Wickham aussi facilement. Après tout, je ne vous connaissais pas assez pour être en mesure de croire une telle infamie. Pourtant, je l'ai fait parce que cela justifiait mon aversion pour vous. Une raison totalement stupide pour détester quelqu'un.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour vous donner une raison de m'apprécier. Moi aussi, j'étais stupide. Je m'étais persuadé que vous flirtiez avec moi pendant votre séjour à Netherfield alors que Jane était malade. Et je pensais même que vous saviez que je vous admirais.

\- Je ne m'en doutais pas le moins du monde. J'étais persuadée que vous me méprisiez.

\- Peut être n'ai-je pas su vous apprécier au premier abord, reconnut-il honnêtement, mais je ne vous ai jamais méprisée. Si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurai pas passé mon temps à vous regarder, ni à essayer de discuter avec vous. Nous nous sommes conduits tous les deux comme de parfaits idiots.

\- Cela m'a donnée une leçon que je n'ai jamais oubliée, poursuivit Lizzie. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Ces deux proverbes sont particulièrement vrais en ce qui me concerne. Car j'ai fait exactement le contraire. Et cela a failli me coûter très cher. Wickham aurait très bien pu s'en prendre à Lydia et personne n'aurait pu la protéger de lui.

\- Il est heureux qu'elle n'ait pas eu d'enfant. Le mariage ne l'a pas rendue plus mature et raisonnable.

\- Pauvre Lydia. Elle n'a pas eu une vie très heureuse. Elle a vite perdu ses illusions sur les messieurs en uniforme. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'hommes tout à fait ordinaires.

\- Son comportement n'était pas tout à fait de sa faute, vous le savez bien. Vos parents ont une grande part de responsabilités à cause de leur négligence dans l'éducation qu'ils lui ont donnée.

Lizzie poussa un soupir.

\- J'en suis consciente. Je n'ai jamais ignoré les défauts de mon père. Simplement, j'étais impuissante à le faire changer.

\- Et ce n'était pas votre rôle. Vous ne pouviez pas faire son travail à sa place.

\- Je ne pense pas à sa place.

\- Je ne pense pas que j'en aurai été capable. Vous-même avez été un merveilleux père. Nos enfants ont grandi en se sachant aimés et respectés. Ils n'ont pas eu à s'inquiéter de leur avenir parce que vous avez veillé sur eux.

\- J'ai fait ce que je jugeais le mieux pour eux.

\- Oui. Et je sais qu'ils font de même pour leurs enfants.

\- Ils ont eu la chance d'avoir une merveilleuse mère qui leur a appris à rire et à ne penser du passé qu'à ce qui leur ferait plaisir. Je ne sais pas comment aurait été ma vie si vous n'aviez pas été là. Triste et vide, sans doute.

Il posa une main sur sa joue, ce qui la fit rougir :

\- La mienne aussi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que vous étiez exactement le genre de mari qu'il me fallait. Je voyais les choses autrement, mais je me trompais. La vérité, c'est que j'ignorais ce que je voulais.

\- Ne savez-vous pas que l'erreur est humaine ? Nous sommes tous faillibles. L'important est de tirer profit de nos erreurs pour éviter de les reproduire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Et il y a mon adage : ne retenons du passé que ce qui nous fait plaisir.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai largement de quoi choisir, dit Darcy.

Elle éclata d'un rire clair tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur marche, sachant que même si leur vie approchait de sa fin, elle n'était pas encore terminée et qu'ils auraient encore beaucoup de moments heureux à vivre.

Car Pemberley pouvait être comparé au paradis et tant qu'ils y vivaient avec tous ceux qu'ils aimaient, ils pourraient continuer d'y être heureux.


	4. Chapter 4 Le cauchemar de Lizzie

_Dans cette courte histoire, Lizzie se retrouve à la place de Mr Darcy. C'est une très riche héritière et dès qu'elle entre dans une salle de bal, les mères de famille discutent pour savoir lequel de leurs fils aura la chance de l'épouser. Elle en est profondément dégoûtée. Mr Darcy lui reproche de croire tout ce qu'on lui raconte sans réfléchir. Il lui dit que dans ces conditions, elle va sans doute se laisser piéger par un coureur de dots et en subir les conséquences. Lizzie sera obligée de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes._

 _Timinoouh_

 _Merci._

 _Trini_

 _Merci. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ces chapitres. Il y en aura sans doute d'autres, même si je ne sais pas quand je les publierais. En attendant, voici le numéro 4. Bonne lecture._

 _Louloute41_

 _Merci. Voilà un nouveau chapitre à lire dans cette série_.

 **Le cauchemar de Lizzie Bennet**

Elisabeth Bennet rêvait. Ou du moins, elle faisait un cauchemar.

Un héritage inattendu l'avait propulsée dans la bonne société. Elle fréquentait les salons de Londres. Dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, elle se retrouvait entourée par une douzaine de messieurs aux yeux brillants de cupidité qui rivalisaient pour attirer son attention en la couvrant de compliments plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

Et cela ne changeait jamais. Elle était exaspérée par la sottise de ces hommes. Elle devait rester polie avec eux mais leur parlait sur un ton si méprisant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir le moindre doute sur l'échec de leurs plans.

En parallèle, elle se rendit compte que Mr Darcy subissait le même sort qu'elle avec les dames et que miss Bingley était, de toute évidence, la plus déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle convoitait. Plus il se montrait froid et indifférent, plus elle le couvrait de louanges. Son visage était un masque hautain de profond mépris.

Elle comprit subitement pourquoi il avait agi ainsi à Meryton. Lors du bal, les matrones n'avaient pas cessé de chuchoter sur le montant de ses revenus. Elles se préparaient à exhiber leurs filles devant lui dans l'espoir qu'il épouserait l'une d'elles. Ce qui était absurde !

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Son comportement était honteux. Et ridicule. Pourquoi un homme du rang de Mr Darcy devrait-il se sentir flatté parce que des filles de commerçants et de petits propriétaires terriens le voyaient comme un mari potentiel. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule.

Et dire qu'il devait supporter ce genre de comportement depuis des années ! Comment avait-il pu le supporter ? Elle n'en savait rien.

\- Êtes-vous heureuse de votre sort, miss Bennet ? demanda-t-il. Appréciez-vous d'être devenue une marchandise à vendre au plus offrant ? Vous n'avez que l'embarras du choix. Celui qui fera les plus beaux louanges aura une chance de gagner.

\- Absurde !

\- Les hommes ne vous voient pas telle que vous êtes, miss Bennet. Ils ne voient que les apparences. Ils ne se soucient pas de votre personnalité, de vos désirs et de vos rêves. Ce qu'ils voient, c'est votre fortune qui leur permettrait de vivre à leur guise. Vos sentiments n'ont aucun intérêt pour eux, même s'ils essaieront de vous faire croire qu'ils en éprouvent pour vous afin d'atteindre leur but.

\- Tous les hommes ne sont pas cupides ! protesta Lizzie avec indignation.

\- Quelle naïveté ! Comment comptez-vous faire la différence ? Certains sont très habiles pour faire croire ce qu'ils veulent. Il suffit de quelques flatteries. Êtes-vous si facile à séduire, miss Bennet ? Suffit-il, à vos yeux, d'avoir un beau visage et de belles manières pour que vous soyez prête à croire tout ce qu'on vous raconte au mépris du bon sens ou de la bienséance ? Je ne vous savais pas si naïve, miss Bennet. Vous feriez mieux de vous méfier des beaux parleurs. Cela vous évitera de vous retrouver piégée avec un homme qui fera de votre vie un enfer. Regardez l'exemple de vos parents. Votre père se targue de son intelligence, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de se laisser prendre aux apparences en épousant une femme stupide, vulgaire, mal élevée et sans éducation. Et il s'est vengé de sa propre stupidité en abandonnant ses enfants entre les mains d'une telle femme. Le résultat n'a rien de surprenant, même s'il est étonnant que votre sœur et vous soyez si différentes de vos cadettes. Je suis surpris que Wickham n'ait pas profité de la situation pour vous compromettre. Quel beau mari vous auriez là ! Evidemment, vous risqueriez de ne pas le voir très souvent. Trop occupé à dépenser votre argent dans les salles de jeu ou dans les bordels !

\- Je ne vois pas de quel droit vous vous permettez de le calomnier !

\- Il s'est bien permis de me calomnier, moi ! Et vous l'avez cru comme une sotte ! Si c'est là le genre de mari que vous voulez, libre à vous. Mais vous aurez des raisons de le regretter. A moins que vous ne vous serviez de votre tête et que vous cherchiez des preuves de ses accusations. Si vous agissez autrement, vous me prouverez que votre réputation d'intelligence est usurpée et que vous êtes aussi idiote que vos trois sœurs réunies. Peut-être, dans ce cas, devriez-vous épouser Mr Collins. Deux idiots seraient parfaitement assortis !

Sur ces mots, il s'inclina rapidement et s'éloigna sans ajouter un seul mot.

Lizzie resta seule, profondément indignée par des paroles aussi insultantes.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était laissée guidée par son propre orgueil. Elle avait été blessée par ses paroles au bal et cela avait suffit pour la pousser à croire, sans réfléchir, à ce que racontait un parfait inconnu au sujet d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Non, Mr Darcy avait raison. Elle se comportait comme une parfaite idiote.

Elle avait, apparemment, commis de graves erreurs depuis le début de leur connaissance. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir dédaignée à un bal et pour cette seule raison, elle était prête à croire le pire à son sujet, en se basant sur les seules paroles d'un parfait inconnu.

Elle se rappela sa conversation avec Mr Wickham dans la maison de sa tante Phillips. Il lui avait dit clairement qu'il ne fuirait pas devant Mr Darcy, pourtant, il n'était pas venu au bal sous un prétexte quelconque.

De plus, il s'était empressé de répéter son histoire publiquement dès que Mr Darcy était parti. N'avait-il pas affirmé qu'il ne dénoncerait pas Mr Darcy par respect pour la mémoire de son père ? Et pourtant, il avait tout raconté alors que Mr Darcy n'était plus là pour se défendre. Et dire qu'elle avait approuvé un comportement aussi méprisable. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu être aussi sotte.

Il était évident que Mr Wickham cherchait à obtenir la compassion de tous en rendant cette histoire publique. Mais il n'avait donné aucune preuve de sa véracité.

Elle était soulagée par le fait qu'il ignorait tout de sa nouvelle fortune. Aurait-il tenté de la compromettre comme Mr Darcy le prétendait ? Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais vu l'empressement avec lequel il avait tourné autour de miss King après avoir appris la nouvelle de son héritage laissait supposer que ce n'était pas impossible.

Elle était également soulagée de savoir que sa mère ignorait tout à ce sujet. Elle l'aurait probablement clamée dans toute la ville, ce qui lui aurait posé des problèmes. A moins qu'elle ne déplore que cet argent ne revienne pas à Lydia.

Son père avait pris certaines mesures en envoyant les trois filles cadettes en pension. Les protestations indignées de sa mère et de ses sœurs n'avaient servi à rien. Il avait fait la sourde oreille. Sa mère était d'autant plus furieuse, qu'elle devait partir pour Londres, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'aurait plus personne avec qui parler. Peut-être que cela pourrait calmer sa conduite. Même si elle ne se faisait guère d'illusions à ce sujet.

Son introduction dans la bonne société lui avait permis de revoir les Bingley et, malheureusement, Mr Darcy. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Lizzie avait fait bon accueil à Mr Bingley et ignoré les autres. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de jouer la comédie en faisant semblant d'apprécier leur compagnie.

Miss Bingley avait été très choquée en la revoyant, surtout qu'elle était entourée par les plus beaux partis de Londres. Lizzie l'avait regardée d'un air moqueur avant de lui demander comment il se faisait qu'avec tous ses accomplissements, son sens de la mode et sa dot, elle n'ait toujours pas reçue de demande en mariage. Sa question avait provoqué des rires parmi ceux qui l'entouraient et on lui avait répondu que personne ne voulait épouser miss Bingley et qu'elle était tolérée uniquement par égard pour son frère.

Caroline avait été furieuse et humiliée d'entendre cette opinion, surtout que personne ne s'était avisé de protester pour prendre sa défense. Elle leur avait tourné le dos avec dignité, se promettant de trouver un moyen de se venger.

Sa situation avait empirée lorsque Lizzie lui avait demandée, alors qu'elle était présente avec Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley, quand elle comptait annoncer les fiançailles de son frère avec miss Darcy. Soupçonnant cette histoire d'être fausse, elle avait parlé de sorte qu'ils soient les seuls à l'entendre.

Les deux hommes avaient été extrêmement choqués par ses paroles et Mr Darcy avait exigé de savoir comment une telle idée lui était venue à l'esprit. Lizzie avait répondit que miss Bingley l'avait écrit dans la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à sa sœur au moment où ils avaient quitté le Hertfordshire. Bingley avait regardé sa sœur avec une horreur évidente et dit clairement qu'il n'avait absolument aucune intention envers miss Darcy, qu'il n'en avait jamais eu et qu'il n'en aurait jamais. Ce n'était pas à ses sœurs de décider qui il devait épouser et il regrettait de les avoir écouter en ne revenant pas dans le Hertfordshire.

Lizzie l'informa que sa sœur, Jane, se trouvait à Londres et que ses sœurs le savaient parfaitement. Elles avaient apparemment oublié de l'en informer.

Sur ces mots, avec un petit sourire amusé, elle fit une révérence et s'éloigna. Elle ne doutait pas que miss Bingley et sa sœur allaient devoir s'expliquer sur leurs manigances. A en juger par la réaction de Mr Darcy, il était évident que celui-ci était furieux que le nom de sa sœur ait été utilisé de cette manière. Nul doute que Caroline allait regretter ses manigances. Elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle méritait !

Elle avait également très mal agi envers Charlotte. Elle s'était permis de la blâmer parce qu'elle avait accepté d'épouser un homme ridicule et stupide comme Mr Collins. Et elle avait trouvé parfaitement normal que Mr Wickham court après miss King dont le seul attrait était ses 10 000 £ de dot. Quelle idiote elle avait été de ne pas voir la contradiction. Comme elle avait dû blesser Charlotte par son attitude stupide.

Et il y avait Jane. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir écouté les sages conseils de Charlotte. Elle l'avait avertie que sa sœur devrait montrer plus ouvertement ses sentiments, sinon, les prétendants la croiraient indifférente. Et dire qu'elle avait ri à ce sujet. Elle n'avait pas tenu compte du fait que Mr Bingley ne connaissait pas Jane aussi bien qu'elle. Il n'avait pas appris à lire ses émotions sur son visage. Quel gâchis !

?

Elisabeth Bennet se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle, effarée, et se sentit rassurée lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans sa petite chambre à Hunsford.

Elle s'assit dans son lit et s'efforça de réfléchir à ce que ce rêve pouvait signifier. Il était évident qu'elle avait très mal agi. Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour y remédier ?

Elle avait, elle le comprenait, commis de nombreuses erreurs qu'elle se devait de corriger.

Elle avait cru, sans autre preuve que sa parole, ce que lui racontait un inconnu qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. De toute évidence, il cherchait à se mettre en avant en racontant cette histoire. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se rendre compte de l'inconvenance à ce qu'un inconnu se permette de raconter une histoire aussi personnelle à quelqu'un qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer ?

Elle réfléchit longuement à leur conversation chez sa tante Phillips. Maintenant, elle y voyait au moins deux contradictions :

Premièrement, il lui avait dit qu'il ne fuirait pas devant Mr Darcy, que c'était à lui de partir s'il ne voulait pas le voir. Pourtant, à la première occasion où ils auraient pu se rencontrer, au bal de Netherfield, il n'était pas venu. Et Denny avait dit clairement qu'il croyait que c'était dans le but d'éviter Mr Darcy, ce qu'il avait confirmé par la suite, sous prétexte qu'il craignait un scandale.

Pourquoi Mr Darcy aurait-il fait un scandale dans la maison de son ami et en présence de nombreux invités alors que, lorsqu'il l'avait vu à Meryton, il s'était contenté de s'en aller sans lui dire un mot ? C'était risible. Non. Elle commençait à penser que Mr Wickham avait agi ainsi pour une autre raison.

Deuxièmement, il avait également affirmé qu'il ne dénoncerait pas Mr Darcy publiquement par respect pour la mémoire de son père. Pourtant, il s'était empressé de la raconter à Meryton dès qu'il avait appris que Mr Darcy avait quitté la région. N'était-ce pas une nouvelle contradiction ?

Et il y avait l'histoire elle-même qu'il avait raconté sans la moindre hésitation.

Comment avait-elle pu la croire aussi aisément, sans même y réfléchir, comme toute personne sensée le ferait, et s'assurer de la véracité de ses paroles ? Il avait dû la prendre pour une sotte. Pour qu'elle croit cette histoire sans preuves, sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, ne donnait pas une haute idée de son intelligence. Elle aurait dû se demander s'il était vraiment possible de ne pas respecter le contenu d'un testament. Son oncle Phillips aurait pu lui répondre. D'ailleurs, il était surprenant qu'il n'ait pas réagi lorsque l'histoire était devenue publique.

Elle pensa à Mr Darcy. Il se montrait orgueilleux, hautain, mais rien dans son attitude ne lui avait donné à penser qu'il puisse manquer de principes. Pourquoi l'avait-elle cru ? Etait-ce parce qu'il l'avait dédaignée à un bal ? Etait-elle devenue si vaniteuse qu'elle soit prête à croire le pire d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, simplement parce qu'il avait refusé de l'inviter à danser.

Elle devait reconnaître, qu'en dehors de ses paroles désobligeantes au bal de Meryton, il s'était toujours montré courtois avec elle.

Cependant, il y avait son étrange habitude de la regarder sans cesse à chaque rencontre. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il ne la regardait que pour mieux chercher ses défauts. Mais où était-elle allée chercher une idée pareille ? Pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il la méprisait ? Pourquoi la regardait-il sans cesse dans ce cas ? C'était absurde !

Charlotte pensait qu'il l'admirait. Elle trouvait cette idée ridicule mais, même si c'était vrai, cela n'expliquerait-il pas la malveillance de miss Bingley qui, de toute évidence, ne supportait pas qu'il puisse montrer de l'intérêt à une autre femme qu'elle ?

Elle refusait visiblement d'admettre sa totale indifférence à son égard. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle puisse être une rivale pour ses projets. C'était absurde ! A supposer que Mr Darcy éprouve des sentiments à son égards, il ferait en sorte de les écraser. Jamais il ne se lierait à une famille comme la sienne.

Poursuivant son « _mea culpa_ », Lizzie songea de nouveau à Charlotte. Elle s'était fort mal conduite à son égard. Sans tenir compte de sa situation et de sa personnalité, elle l'avait blâmée d'avoir accepté un homme aussi ridicule et stupide que Mr Collins. Et pourtant, elle avait trouvé normal que Mr Wickham court après miss King uniquement pour sa dot. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir la contradiction ? Sa tante avait essayé de l'avertir de l'indélicatesse de Mr Wickham mais elle avait refusé de le blâmer pour quelque chose qu'elle jugeait normal. Alors qu'il était évident qu'il n'y avait ni amour ni respect entre Mr Wickham et miss King.

Quelle sotte elle avait été ! Charlotte n'avait pas essayé de faire croire à Mr Collins qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments qui n'existaient pas. Alors qu'il était évident que Mr Wickham avait dû jouer la comédie. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus méprisable. Et elle-même s'était conduite comme une hypocrite !

Elle reprochait son orgueil à Mr Darcy, tout en s'aveuglant sur le sien. Elle n'avait jugé que sur les apparences sans chercher à le connaître vraiment. Et elle se croyait intelligente ! C'était risible.

C'était un homme riche qui occupait une position sociale importante. Il s'était retrouvé dans une salle de bal de campagne avec des personnes dont le rang était incontestablement inférieur au sien, - c'était un fait avéré ! -, qui, de plus, n'avaient rien eu de plus pressé que de discuter de son domaine et de ses revenus, - un sujet vulgaire ! -, tout en essayant de lui présenter leurs filles dans l'espoir qu'il en choisirait une.

Bien entendu, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'une telle idée était ridicule, mais les mères de famille ne regardaient pas si loin. Surtout sa mère ! Lizzie savait qu'elle était vexée du dédain de Mr Darcy à l'égard de ses filles.

Elle aurait sans doute tenté de lui faire épouser Lydia, ce qui était risible. Elle n'avait rien qui puisse intéresser un homme sérieux. Elle était mal élevée, sans éducation, vulgaire, ne songeait qu'à flirter et à danser, sans oublier les rubans, les robes et la dentelle. Elle n'avait absolument rien appris d'utile.

Lizzie n'avait pas manqué de voir le dégoût et le mépris de Mr Darcy lorsqu'il avait vu le comportement de Lydia au bal de Netherfield. Bien qu'elle en ait été blessée et humiliée, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'était sûrement pas le seul à éprouver de tels sentiments mais ses voisins ne l'avaient jamais montré.

Et son père ! Il semblait trouver cela extrêmement drôle. Etait-il aveugle au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il se ridiculisait lui-même en tolérant un tel comportement ? Ou en égoïste digne de ce nom, fermait-il les yeux sur ce qui le dérangeait ?

Lizzie soupira, puis, repoussant les draps, elle se leva. Elle fit rapidement sa toilette et s'habilla avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il était encore tôt et elle était la première levée. La cuisinière lui donna un scone tout juste sorti du four afin qu'elle puisse le manger au cours de sa promenade. Lizzie la remercia et sortit de la maison. Elle avait besoin de rester seule un moment pour réfléchir avant de parler à Charlotte.

Elle s'était conduite comme une parfaite idiote. Elle s'était permis de juger un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine en fonction des racontars d'un étranger, mais aussi parce que ses paroles l'avaient offensée. Et elle avait trouvé très amusant de répéter ses paroles en public dans le but de se moquer de lui. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Elle n'avait probablement réussi qu'à se rendre complètement ridicule. Elle ne pouvait même pas être certaine qu'il était conscient du fait qu'elle avait entendu ses paroles. Se serait-il excusé, dans ce cas ? Et lui aurait-elle pardonné ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer rancunière, son aversion pour Mr Darcy en était la preuve.

Elle se rappela soudain ce qu'il avait dit lors d'une conversation à Netherfield : « _Une fois ma bonne opinion perdue, c'est définitif._ »

Elle l'avait mal jugé pour son incapacité à pardonner. Mais n'était-elle pas elle-même une hypocrite ? Elle lui en voulait à cause de paroles lors d'un bal, des paroles qu'elle n'étaient pas censé entendre. Elle prétendait qu'elle pouvait pardonner, mais n'avait-elle pas fait le contraire en croyant ce que racontait un inconnu. Et n'avait-elle pas pris un malin plaisir à dire du mal de Mr Darcy à cause des paroles de cet homme ? Elle n'avait pas de quoi être fière d'elle.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

Certes, tout le monde s'était rendu compte de la froideur et du dédain de Mr Darcy à l'égard de ses voisins et ses amis. Les gens étaient dégoûtés de ses manières hautaines à leur égard. Personne, dans la ville ne pouvait ignorer qu'il considérait que tous ceux qu'il rencontrait appartenait à un statut social inférieur au sien. Certes, c'était vrai, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Et la présomption de certains d'entre eux d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à leurs filles avait dû le choquer. Mais cela n'excuserait pas sa grossièreté.

Pourtant, elle avait cru que son attitude justifiait sa mauvaise opinion de lui. Et dire qu'elle s'était basé sur cela pour croire ce que racontait Mr Wickham ! Elle ne connaissait pas la vérité à ce sujet, mais elle avait désormais des doutes, sur ses motivations de raconter cette histoire à une inconnu, puis dans toute la ville. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il espérait en retirer des avantages, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'arriver.

Elle se rappela qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle interprétait délibérément de travers ce qu'il disait. C'était sans doute vrai. Elle avait décidé qu'il était méprisable et n'avait aucun moyen de prouver les accusations que Mr Wickham portait contre lui. S'il le voulait, il pourrait la traîner devant un juge pour diffamation et c'était elle qui aurait l'air d'une parfaite idiote.

Elle se rappela aussi comment elle avait défendu Mr Bingley lorsqu'il disait qu'il pouvait obéir à la suggestion d'un ami de partir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mr Darcy pensait qu'une telle conduite était ridicule. Elle n'avait pas été d'accord, alors, mais elle se rendait compte, maintenant, qu'il avait raison. Sa sœur, Jane, avait été la victime du caractère impulsif et influençable de Mr Bingley. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait obligée d'admettre son erreur dans une situation faite aux dépends de sa sœur.

Lizzie se rappelait aussi de la liste des accomplissements que Mr Darcy semblait juger nécessaires chez une femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse connaître une seule femme dotée de tels talents. Elle se rappelait qu'il avait ajouté à la liste de miss Bingley le fait de cultiver son esprit par une lecture approfondie. Il était évident qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas plus aux livres que son frère, à part, peut-être, les magasines de mode.

Lizzie pensait être cultivée et intelligente. Pourtant, en se basant sur les opinions de sa sœur concernant les fiançailles de Charlotte avec Mr Collins, elle avait dû réviser son jugement. Il semblait qu'elle ait laissé sa propre fierté brouiller sa capacité de réfléchir aux cours des derniers mois. Elle n'avait tenu aucun compte de la réalité de la situation de Charlotte. Son dégoût de Mr Collins était tel qu'elle était persuadée qu'aucune femme dotée de bon sens se devrait l'accepter.

Et pourtant, Charlotte avait vingt-sept ans. Elle était déjà considérée comme une vieille fille. Et Lizzie savait qu'elle souffrait de sa situation. Elle avait beaucoup de frères et de sœurs plus jeunes dont son père devait s'occuper. Si elle ne pouvait plus être à sa charge, ce serait certainement un soulagement pour toute la famille. Elle disposerait, avec Mr Collins, d'un foyer confortable, avec la perspective de devenir un jour la maîtresse de Longbourn. Si elle ne pouvait pas aimer Mr Collins, ses enfants ne manqueraient pas d'affection et elle veillerait sur leur éducation, de sorte qu'elle soit meilleure que celle de leur père.

Charlotte avait toujours été une femme réservée. Et Lizzie savait qu'elle n'avait pas songé aux conséquences que ce serait pour elle le fait de continuer à vivre à Meryton. Sous prétexte qu'elle serait incapable d'aimer et de respecter Mr Collins, elle avait décidé qu'aucune femme ne devrait envisager de l'épouser. Etait-ce parce qu'elle voulait absolument qu'un mariage ne se fasse que sur la base de l'amour et le respect ? Pourtant, elle n'en avait tenu aucun compte en ce qui concernait Mr Wickham. Elle avait trouvé normal qu'il veuille épouser miss King uniquement pour son argent. Pensait-elle qu'elle n'était digne ni d'être aimée ni d'être respectée ? Comment pourrait-elle penser une telle chose ? Ou bien était-ce l'envie qui l'avait poussé à réagir ainsi ? Pourtant, elle n'aimait pas Mr Wickham. Elle le trouvait charmant et appréciait sa compagnie, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Non, ce n'était pas la bonne raison.

Elle n'était pas très fière de son comportement. Peut-être que le Mr Darcy de son rêve avait raison. Elle était devenue aussi sotte que ses jeunes sœurs. Elle se permettait de juger sans réfléchir des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle voulait se persuader qu'elle avait raison. Non, elle ne devrait pas se targuer de ses capacités à juger. Il était trop facile de commettre une erreur lorsqu'on n'avait pas suffisamment d'informations pour prouver qu'on avait raison. Elle ferait mieux de faire preuve de plus de prudence à l'avenir. Une nouvelle erreur pourrait lui coûter cher.

Même si Mr Collins n'était pas le plus sensé des hommes, il n'en était pas moins respectable. Pouvait-elle en dire autant de Mr Wickham ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Charlotte de demander son opinion à lady Catherine à ce sujet. Elle devait certainement en savoir plus qu'elle-même.

Le mariage de Charlotte permettrait à ses parents de se concentrer sur les possibilités de mariage de Maria qui était assez jolie, bien que moins intelligente que son aînée. Mais au moins, elle ne se conduisait pas de façon stupide comme Lydia et Kitty dans le seul but de se faire remarquer.

Lizzie se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir. Mr Collins était incontestablement un homme stupide et ridicule. Et l'épouser devait être, à certains moments, extrêmement pénible. Elle n'avait pas vu que Charlotte s'inquiétait pour son avenir, ce qu'elle-même ne faisait pas pour le sien. Serait-ce parce qu'elle comptait sur les autres pour prendre soin d'elle ? Son oncle Gardiner avait sa propre famille. Comment pourrait-il prendre en charge six personnes supplémentaires ? Non, ce n'était pas sa responsabilité, mais celle de ses parents. Et elle devait bien admettre que son père avait négligé les siennes.

Elle devait avoir une discussion avec Charlotte au sujet de Mr Wickham. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir cherché à en savoir plus sur lui. Sa tante aurait pu écrire à ses anciens amis de Lambton pour se renseigner à son sujet. Mais elle n'avait même pas songé à mettre en doute ce qu'il disait. Sa nature ouverte, ses bonnes manières, son sourire, avaient suffit, à ses yeux, pour lui accorder le titre de gentleman. Elle n'avait pas cherché à voir au-delà. Ce qui démontrait clairement son manque de discernement. Mais ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'est que son père s'était laissé prendre au piège, lui aussi. En tant qu'homme, il aurait dû se montrer un peu plus méfiant. Pourtant, non, il semblait beaucoup apprécier Mr Wickham. Ce qui l'amenait à se poser des questions.

Lizzie rentra au presbytère, bien décidée à parler avec son amie. Elle fut soulagée de trouver les autres à la salle à manger où ils venaient juste de s'installer. Charlotte lui adressa un regard inquiet, mais ne dit rien. Mr Collins était bien trop occupé à manger pour se soucier de ce qui se passer autour de lui. On pouvait se demander qui lui avait enseigné les bonnes manières. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne mangeait pas très proprement. A force de se goinfrer de cette manière, il pourrait bien mourir d'une indigestion. De toute évidence, il surveillait son comportement lorsqu'il dînait à Rosings Park. Il semblait trouver naturel de manquer de savoir-vivre dans sa propre maison, même en présence d'invités.

Ce ne fut qu'un peu plus tard que les deux amies se retrouvèrent dans le salon réservé à Charlotte. Maria était allée écrire une lettre, Mr Collins était occupé à écrire son sermon, elles étaient donc seules.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Lizzie ? Il y a quelque chose qui vous préoccupe, c'est évident. Peut-être pourrais-je vous y aider ?

\- C'est au sujet de Mr Wickham, Charlotte. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il m'a raconté. Et j'en suis venue à avoir des doutes sur son histoire. Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas essayer de nous assurer de sa véracité en essayant de découvrir une autre version des faits.

\- Je crois que vous avez été trop prompte à le croire, Lizzie. Après tout, il n'a fourni aucune preuve que son histoire était vrai. Pourquoi ne traîne-t-il pas Mr Darcy en justice pour obtenir réparation ?

\- Il a prétendu que certains éléments du testament l'en empêchent.

\- Hum ! Je serais plutôt tentée de croire qu'il n'est pas en mesure de prouver ce qu'il dit. A moins qu'il ne sache parfaitement que la version des faits de Mr Darcy rendrait caduque ses exigences. Vous auriez dû prendre conscience de l'inconvenance de sa conduite, dès le début. Je comprends que les paroles de Mr Darcy vous aient offensée, mais de là à le croire capable d'une telle infamie et uniquement sur la foi de ce que raconte Mr Wickham ! Car, après tout, que savons-nous de lui ? Uniquement ce qu'il a raconté ! Vous ne pouvez pas déclarer Mr Darcy coupable sans preuves, Lizzie. Surtout concernant une histoire que vous a raconté un inconnu dont vous ne savez rien. Son beau visage et ses bonnes manières ne me paraissent pas suffisants pour que vous croyez aussi aisément ce qu'il vous dit. Et n'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il s'était contredit deux fois en vous racontant son histoire ?

\- Comment ? Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Lizzie.

Elle avait deviné à quoi son amie faisait allusion mais ne voulait pas le lui dire.

\- D'abord, il a prétendu qu'il refuserait de salir le nom des Darcy par respect pour son défunt parrain. Pourtant, il raconte cette histoire à la première inconnue qu'il rencontre. Est-ce là la conduite d'un gentleman, Lizzie ? Je suis sûre qu'il a été très déçue que vous ne la répétiez pas vous-même.

Lizzie rougit à ces paroles, baissa la tête, honteuse, et hocha la tête reconnaissant la justesse des paroles de son amie et sachant qu'elle avait raison.

\- Pour ce qui est de la deuxième contradiction, poursuivit Charlotte, n'a-t-il pas prétendu qu'il n'avait aucune raison de fuir devant Mr Darcy ? Pourtant, il n'est pas présent au bal et n'a même pas le courage d'affronter Mr Darcy.

\- Êtes-vous certaine qu'il avait été invité au bal ? demanda Lizzie. Peut être avait-il volontairement été exclu de l'invitation ?

\- Quelle est la probabilité qu'un des officiers soit exclu ? Sous quelle prétexte ? Non, Lizzie, c'est peu probable. D'ailleurs Miss Bingley ne vous a-t-elle pas caché qu'elle était soulagée que Mr Wickham se soit abstenu de venir ?

\- C'est vrai, vous avez raison.

\- Il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'abstenir de venir.

Elisabeth, se rappelant alors le commentaire de Denny, reconnut que l'absence de Mr Wickham était sans aucun doute volontaire. Puis, elle se rappela des paroles de l'homme lui-même : « _Ce n'est pas moi qui vais fuir devant lui »._

Pourtant, c'était apparemment exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Il y avait aussi l'avertissement de Mr Darcy, le compte-rendu de Jane, répétant ce que lui avait dit Mr Bingley et même les remarques de miss Bingley. Tout cela aurait dû éveiller en elle plus que des doutes sur le charmant Mr Wickham. Mais elle avait préféré fermer les yeux sur les incohérences pour ne pas avoir à admettre qu'elle pouvait se tromper.

\- Je regrette de ne pas en avoir parlé avec vous plus tôt, Lizzie, dit Charlotte. Mais Mr Wickham a démontré qu'il n'avait rien d'un gentleman lorsqu'il s'est permis de dénigrer Mr Darcy devant votre tante qui ne le connaissait pas du tout et savait très peu de choses à son sujet. Vous-même l'avez encouragé à vous parler parce que vous lui avez laissé voir votre aversion pour lui. Mais il n'avait aucune excuse pour en faire autant devant Mme Gardiner. Je crois que vous étiez trop aveuglée par vos préjugés et votre orgueil pour en avoir conscience.

\- Et que dire de sa façon de tourner autour de miss King ? Pensez-vous qu'il a une excuse de s'intéresser subitement à une jeune fille parce qu'elle vient d'hériter 10 000 £ alors qu'il ne lui a jamais accordé une seul regard auparavant ? Trouvez-vous cela honorable ? Pensez-vous à miss King qui va se trouver aux prises d'un vulgaire coureur de dots ? Elle aura à en souffrir toute sa vie !

\- Un homme pressé par l'argent n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à ce genre d'arguments, répondit Lizzie, avec un manque de conviction évident.

\- Est-ce une excuse pour mentir à une jeune fille innocente pour s'approprier son argent ? Je croyais que pour vous, seuls les mariages d'amour comptaient ! Ai-je agi comme lui, Lizzie ? Ai-je cherché à accaparer l'attention de Mr Collins en faisant mine de ressentir des sentiments qui n'existent pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr, mais…

\- A votre avis, Lizzie, qu'est-ce que Mr Wickham a fait au cours de ces deux dernières années ? Où était-il ? Comment a-t-il vécu ? En avez-vous une idée ?

\- Non, répondit Lizzie qui se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout penser à cela.

\- S'il avait vraiment la vocation religieuse, n'aurait-il pas dû essayer de trouver une autre cure ? Après tout, Mr Collins y est bien parvenu. Il aurait pu trouver un moyen d'atteindre son but, même sans recommandations et fortune. D'ailleurs, a-t-il été ordonné ?

\- Je ne crois pas. La mort de son parrain l'a obligé à interrompre ses études.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. En tout cas, il ne peut pas prétendre à une cure sans être ordonné, Lizzie. Ce ne serait pas logique. D'ailleurs, comment expliquer qu'un homme qui voulait être pasteur se permettre de calomnier publiquement le fils de son parrain ? Ce n'est pas là le genre de comportement qu'on attendrait d'un homme d'église. Ne vous a-t-il également pas affirmé qu'il ne dénoncerait pas Mr Darcy publiquement par respect pour la mémoire de son père ? Alors, comment expliquez-vous le fait qu'il ait raconté cette histoire dans toute la ville ? Et pourquoi a-t-il pris soin d'attendre le départ de Mr Darcy pour le faire ? N'est-ce pas là le comportement d'un lâche ? A-t-il si peur d'affronter Mr Darcy en face parce qu'il sait que son histoire est un mensonge ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce qui est vrai ou pas, dit Lizzie.

\- Vous n'avez pas cherché à savoir si cette histoire était vraie ou pas, Lizzie. vous avez décidé d'y croire parce que cela justifiait votre aversion de Mr Darcy. Vous l'accusez d'être orgueilleux ? Mais sur ce point, vous n'avez rien à lui envier. Vous vous êtes sentie humiliée parce que Mr Darcy ne vous a pas jugée assez attrayante pour vous inviter à danser ! Et cela ne vous donne pas le droit de croire Mr Darcy d'une conduite aussi infâme ! Simplement parce qu'un homme qui vous a flattée vous l'a dit ? Vous me décevez beaucoup, Lizzie. Que Kitty et Lydia y croient sans réfléchir ne serait pas surprenant. Mais vous, Lizzie, vous qui avez la réputation d'une jeune femme intelligente ! Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de croire qu'il n'a pas menti ? Quelles preuves a-t-il apporté à son histoire ?

\- Mr Darcy n'a pas cherché à se défendre ! protesta Lizzie.

\- Et pourquoi devrait-il se justifier devant une simple connaissance ? De quel droit vous permettez-vous de vous mêler d'affaires qui ne vous concernent pas ? Vous vous êtes laissée manipulée comme une sotte, Lizzie. Auriez-vous cru l'histoire de Mr Wickham aussi facilement si Mr Darcy ne vous avait pas offensée ?

Lizzie rougit et ne sut que répondre.

Puis, elle redressa la tête, inspira profondément et se lança :

\- Nous avons, je crois, un moyen de découvrir la vérité.

\- Comment ? demanda Charlotte.

\- Lady Catherine. Elle connaît certainement Mr Wickham. Peut-être sait-elle quelque chose au sujet de cette histoire de cure. Après tout, Mr Darcy est son neveu.

\- Cela peut se faire. Mais je ne veux pas lui répéter les accusations de Mr Wickham. Elle risquerait de se mettre en colère et d'écrire à Mr Darcy.

\- Non. La seule chose qu'il faut lui demander, c'est si, à son avis, il s'agit d'un homme respectable.

\- Et vous la croirez ?

\- Elle n'a aucune raison de mentir. Elle ne sait pas que nous connaissons Mr Darcy, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Je ne crois pas que Mr Collins lui en ait parlé. Très bien, Lizzie. Je lui en parlerai. Nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? Mais…

\- N'oubliez pas que nous dînons à Rosings.

Lizzie parut troublée.

\- Je n'y pensais plus. Eh bien, d'accord. Je crois que cela vaut mieux ainsi.

\- Dites-moi, Lizzie, soyez franche avec moi. N'étiez-vous pas, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, amoureuse de lui ?

Lizzie sursauta :

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Absolument pas ! Je le trouve charmant et j'apprécie sa compagnie mais cela ne va pas plus loin.

Lizzie eut un sourire ironique et ajouta :

\- Ma tante m'a posée la même question et je lui ai assurée la même chose. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute à ce sujet. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé à son égard autre chose que de la compassion pour un homme que je croyais mal traité par un autre. Mais mon cœur n'a jamais été touché. Je suppose que ses attentions ont flattées mon orgueil.

\- Et vous étiez disposée à croire ce qu'il vous disait sur un homme qui vous avait dédaignée.

\- C'est probablement vrai. J'ai été stupide

\- Vous m'en voyez soulagée, Lizzie.

\- J'en suis heureuse, Lizzie. Je dois avouer que je m'inquiétais à votre sujet. Je crains que ce que lady Catherine est susceptible de dire ne soit pas en la faveur de Mr Wickham. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à lui poser la question.

\- Moi aussi, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. J'ai mal agi envers vous également, Charlotte.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Lorsqu'il s'est fiancé avec miss King pour ses 10 000 £ de dot, j'ai jugé cela normal, alors que je vous en ai voulu d'avoir accepté Mr Collins pour les mêmes raisons. J'ai honte de moi.

\- Cela n'a plus d'importance, Lizzie. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous soyez prête à reconnaître vos erreurs. Même si, vous connaissant, cela ne doit pas être si facile pour vous. Mais passons. J'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer, Lizzie. Je tiens absolument à ce que vous soyez la marraine.

\- Charlotte ! Voulez-vous dire… ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh ! Charlotte ! C'est vraiment une excellente nouvelle !

\- Oui, je m'en réjouis, convint Charlotte. Un enfant me donnera une occupation de longue durée.

?

Le dîner à Rosings Park se révéla aussi ennuyeux que les fois précédentes. Lady Catherine ne cessa de parler. Mr Collins lui donnait la réplique avec empressement, mais les autres convives ouvrirent à peine la bouche.

Après le dîner, tout le monde se rendit au salon et lady Catherine demanda à Lizzie de jouer du piano. Celle-ci accepta à contrecœur. Cependant, elle préférait avoir une occupation car elle se demandait comment Charlotte allait s'y prendre pour aborder le sujet sur lequel elles espéraient obtenir des réponses.

Ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

A un moment donné, Lady Catherine se tourna vers Lizzie :

\- Dites-moi, Miss Bennet, j'ai cru comprendre qu'un régiment de la milice séjournait près de chez vous ?

\- En effet, lady Catherine, répondit la jeune fille en s'arrêtant de jouer.

\- J'imagine que les officiers ont dû tourner la tête de toutes les demoiselles !

Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

\- Ce sont des hommes tout à fait respectables, lady Catherine. Ils apportent un peu de vie dans une petite ville où il se passe peu de choses intéressantes.

\- J'ai moi-même rencontré l'un d'eux à Meryton, lady Catherine, dit Mr Collins d'un ton onctueux. Le lieutenant Georges Wickham qui, je crois, est bien connu de votre neveu, Mr Darcy.

\- Wickham! Georges Wickham!

Un silence consterné accueillit cette réaction violente. Lizzie fut choquée par le dégoût évident qui vibrait dans la voix de lady Catherine. Elle pensa que c'était du snobisme. Après tout, Wickham était le fils d'un intendant, mais elle ne tarda pas à découvrir son erreur.

En effet, la stupeur de tous les occupants du salon s'intensifia lorsque lady Catherine ajouta :

\- Vous ne devez pas laisser cet homme s'approcher de vous et de vos sœurs, Miss Bennet. Wickham est un infâme gredin, un débauché de la pire espèce qui passe son temps à diffamer le nom des Darcy ! Quand je pense à tout ce que mon beau-frère a fait pour lui ! Et pour quel résultat ? Mr Wickham est devenu un joueur invétéré, un séducteur de jeunes filles sans scrupules et un ivrogne ! Sans oublier un voleur et un homme sans honneur car il ne paie jamais ses dettes chez les commerçants ni même ses dettes de jeu. Quand je pense que mon beau-frère voulait en faire un pasteur ! Il est heureux qu'il ait refusé la cure qui lui était offerte ! Les 3 000 £ qu'il a reçu en compensation n'ont pas durées longtemps et il a eu l'audace de la réclamer de nouveau. Prenez garde, miss Bennet ! Wickham n'a aucun scrupule lorsqu'il s'agit de satisfaire ses caprices ! Il pourrait ruiner la réputation d'une jeune fille sans se soucier le moins du monde des conséquences. C'est déjà arrivé. Vous devez écrire à votre père pour qu'il n'autorise pas cet homme à s'approcher de vos sœurs et s'assure qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de voler les commerçants et ruiner les jeunes filles. Toute demoiselle est en danger de perdre son honneur face à ce beau parleur ! Et vous, Mr Collins, écrivez le même avertissement à votre cousin.

Lizzie avait pâli en entendant ces paroles et elle était extrêmement choquée. C'était bien pire que ce qu'elle avait pu envisager. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais dans quel but lady Catherine aurait-elle menti ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Wickham lui avait fait des confidences.

Mr Collins s'inclina et promit de le faire dès son retour au presbytère.

Charlotte observait son amie avec inquiétude et devinait sans peine ce qu'elle devait penser.

Elle espérait seulement que son amie lui avait dit la vérité et qu'elle n'aurait pas le cœur brisé. Elle ne le pensait pas. Lizzie ne cachait pas ses sentiments. Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air si heureuse dans le cas contraire.

Lady Catherine, cependant, poursuivait sa diatribe :

\- Ce bon à rien a trahi la bonté que mon beau-frère a eu pour lui, dit-elle. Il lui a offert la possibilité d'avoir une vie respectable en lui offrant une éducation supérieure à ce que son père aurait pu lui offrir. Et comment l'a-t-il remercié ? En refusant la carrière qu'il souhaitait pour lui. En demandant une somme d'argent pour étudier dans un autre domaine. Mais cela n'était qu'un prétexte ! Il a tout perdu au jeu et ensuite, il a de nouveau réclamé la cure à laquelle il avait renoncé par écrit. Mon neveu a refusé, comme c'était son droit. Et il considère que, désormais, il ne lui doit plus rien. Il ne faut pas oublier les dettes de jeu que mon neveu a payé et les jeunes filles ruinées dont il s'est occupé. Mr Collins, écrivez à votre beau-père et à votre cousin pour les mettre en garde. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Lizzie était vraiment très choquée par ce qu'elle entendait car elle comprit que cela signifiait qu'elle avait été la dupe d'un méprisable menteur.

Elle se sentit vraiment honteuse de sa stupidité. Qui sait quels dégâts il avait déjà causé ? Elle parlerait à Mr Collins pour éviter que l'homme n'ait la possibilité de s'enfuir.

Elle se demandait si elle n'éprouvait pas des sentiments pour Wickham. Lizzie lui affirma que non lorsqu'elle lui posa la question à leur retour. Elle était seulement honteuse d'avoir cru Wickham aussi facilement. Elle avait l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote. Et dire qu'elle se croyait capable de discerner les caractères ! Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux prouver le contraire.

Lorsque le moment vint de regagner le presbytère, ils eurent largement de quoi parler pendant le court trajet en voiture.

\- Vous me laisserez écrire à mon père, Mr Collins, dit Charlotte. Je pense que je saurai mieux lui expliquer les choses.

\- Il faut éviter que cela s'ébruite, ajouta Lizzie. Mr Wickham pourrait tenter de s'enfuir s'il sentait sa liberté menacée.

\- Que suggérez-vous, Lizzie ? demanda Charlotte.

\- Demandez à votre père de parler au colonel Forster et qu'ils aillent voir les commerçants. Si ses dettes sont importantes, comme on peut le craindre, il faudra le faire arrêter immédiatement. Surtout, qu'ils conseillent la discrétion aux commerçants. Sinon, ils risquent de ne pas avoir la moindre chance d'obtenir leur argent. Mais j'espère que cette situation leur servira de leçon et qu'ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant d'accorder un crédit illimité à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaisse pas, en se basant uniquement sur ses charmes et ses bonnes manières.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu la possibilité de nuire à des jeunes filles, dit Charlotte. Ce serait terrible si c'était le cas.

\- Et miss King ? ajouta Maria qui était restée silencieuse. Pauvre miss King ! Le scandale risque de lui faire du mal.

\- Je pense qu'elle s'en remettra. Elle comprendra certainement la véritable raison de son intérêt pour lui. Peut-être sera-t-elle plus prudente, à l'avenir.

L'arrêt de la voiture interrompit la conversation.

\- Allez-vous écrire à votre père, Lizzie ? demanda Charlotte.

\- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela servira à grand-chose. En tout cas, Lydia et Kitty vont être consternées de la nouvelle. Je voudrais croire que cela les fera réfléchir sur la duplicité des hommes, mais je crois que je me fais des illusions.

\- Moi aussi. En tout cas, vous vous êtes complètement trompée sur Mr Darcy. Peut-être y-a-t-il une part de timidité dans l'attitude qu'il a montrée. Vous savez que la fierté et la timidité se confondent l'une l'autre.

\- Je veux bien l'admettre, répondit Lizzie. Je l'ai jugé trop vite. Cependant, je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas étranger au fait que Mr Bingley n'est pas revenu à Netherfield.

\- Si Mr Darcy pensait que Jane éprouvait de l'indifférence pour son ami, il avait certainement de bonnes raisons de le décourager de poursuivre ses intentions à son égard.

\- De l'indifférence ! protesta Lizzie d'un ton indigné. Mais…

Charlotte l'interrompit.

\- Soyez honnête avec vous-même, Lizzie. A aucun moment, Jane n'a montré à Mr Bingley qu'il avait sa préférence. Elle s'est toujours conduite avec lui exactement comme avec les autres messieurs. Vous, vous connaissez ses sentiments. Mais combien d'années vous a-t-il fallu pour apprendre à lire ses émotions sur son visage ? Pensez vous que Mr Bingley, qui a vu Jane un petit nombre de fois, serait capable de savoir ce qu'elle ressent comme vous le faites ? Non, Lizzie, c'est impossible. Je vous avais prévenue que Jane se cachait trop bien. Elle aurait dû se montrer plus ouverte. Il a été facile pour les sœurs de Mr Bingley qui ne veulent pas de ce mariage, de lui faire croire à son indifférence. Et si Mr Darcy l'a observée pour essayer de savoir si elle partageait les sentiments de Mr Bingley, il a dû arriver aux mêmes conclusions. Vous ne pouvez pas le blâmer d'avoir voulu le protéger de ce qui aurait été un mariage d'amour à sens unique. Et il ne faut pas oublier le comportement de votre mère qui, elle, ne cherchait pas à dissimuler sa cupidité.

Lizzie poussa un soupir. Elle était bien obligée d'admettre que son amie avait raison. Et elle ne savait pas si il serait possible de corriger ces erreurs. Sans doute valait-il mieux ne rien faire.

?

Quelques jours plus tard, Lizzie reçut des nouvelles dont certaines lui causèrent un choc.

Apparemment, les dettes de Mr Wickham étaient considérables. Sans compter ses dettes de jeu. Comme il ne pouvait pas payer, il fut arrêté et jeté en prison.

Cela provoqua un scandale considérable, surtout lorsqu'on découvrit qu'il avait déshonoré plusieurs jeunes filles. Ses fiançailles avec miss King furent rompues et celle-ci quitta Meryton avec son oncle pour aller vivre à Liverpool.

Lydia et Kitty, comme bon nombre de jeunes filles, furent très choquées par cette histoire. Surtout Lydia qui refusait de croire la véracité de ce qu'elle considérait comme des mensonges. Le résultat fut qu'elle devint la risée de tous. Les commerçants furent indignés qu'elle les traitent de menteurs et ils ne voulurent plus la laisser entrer dans leurs boutiques. Les officiers, qui connaissaient son idiotie, lui tournèrent le dos et se moquèrent ouvertement d'elle, disant clairement qu'ils avaient connu des prostituées dotées de meilleures manières qu'elle. Tout le monde lui tourna le dos et elle ne reçut plus aucune invitation. Mr Bennet, choqué par sa conduite, la consigna à Longbourn avec interdiction d'en sortir. Et lorsque Mme Bennet tenta de protester, il la menaça de lui faire subir le même sort.

Lizzie était consternée par une telle situation et en même temps soulagée que son père ait enfin décidé de réagir. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Lydia s'était laissée prendre au piège des fausses promesses de Wickham. Toute sa famille en aurait subie les conséquences. Sa mère n'aurait pas cessé de se plaindre de ses malheurs sans vouloir admettre sa culpabilité. Au moins, Lydia ne pourrait plus nuire. Elle avait hâte que la milice s'en aille. Elle avait, à ses yeux, causé suffisamment de problèmes.

La seconde lettre était de Jane. Elle avait rencontré Mr Bingley par hasard à Hyde Park. La surprise de celui-ci en la voyant montrait clairement qu'il ignorait tout de sa présence. Mr Bingley était furieux de constater que ses sœurs lui avaient menti et caché la présence de Miss Bennet à Londres. L'événement s'était produit juste avant le départ de Mr Darcy pour Rosings Park. Lui aussi avait dû s'expliquer. Il avait admis qu'il pouvait s'être trompé sur les sentiments de miss Bennet, mais qu'il avait voulu le préserver de la souffrance.

Lorsqu'il rencontra les Gardiner, il fut agréablement surpris, surtout lorsqu'il apprit que Mme Gardiner était originaire de Lambton. Il était soulagé de constater que Mr Gardiner ne ressemblait pas du tout à ses sœurs. Il pensait que le couple n'était sans doute pas étranger au fait que les deux aînées soient si bien élevées. Sans doute n'avaient-ils pas pu en faire autant pour les autres filles parce qu'ils avaient eu leurs propres enfants.

Darcy était furieux que miss Bingley ait essayé de faire croire à Jane Bennet que sa sœur allait épouser son propre frère. Il la remit froidement à sa place et lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de faire une chose pareille, qu'il n'ignorait pas ses ambitions, mais qu'elle se faisait des illusions. Elle était la dernière femme au monde qu'il envisagerait d'épouser et elle avait intérêt à changer sa conduite, sinon, il la bannirait de son cercle.

Miss Bingley fut consternée par de telles paroles et elle comprit que Mr Darcy n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'épouser et qu'elle avait perdu son temps en essayant de lui plaire. Elle était furieuse et humiliée, mais n'eut pas d'autre choix que de garder le silence. Mr Darcy pouvait la faire exclure de la bonne société s'il le voulait, et elle ne pourrait rien y changer.

?

Lizzie ne savait pas comment se comporter face à Mr Darcy lorsqu'elle apprit sa venue à Rosings Park. Elle se sentait honteuse de ses accusations contre lui.

Elle savait qu'elle devait faire amende honorable en s'excusant. Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Darcy fut le premier à s'excuser pour ses paroles au bal de Meryton. Il lui révéla la raison de son attitude. Lizzie lui raconta alors la scène avec lady Catherine et les mesures qu'elle avait prises pour mettre Wickham hors d'était de nuire. Il avait été arrêté et jeté en prison.

Ce ne sera que plus tard qu'elle comprit pourquoi Darcy n'avait pas révélé la véritable nature de Wickham. Lizzie tenta alors de lui faire comprendre que personne ne l'aurait cru à cause de son attitude froide et hautaine envers tout le monde. Il en fut consterné, mais se promet qu'il fera des efforts pour se montrer plus courtois.

Les relations entre les deux jeunes gens change peu à peu. Il paraît évident que Darcy courtise la jeune fille, bien que celle-ci en soit surprise. Ils se rencontrèrent souvent dans le parc, avec la complicité du colonel Fitzwilliam. Celui-ci était ravi du bonheur évident de son cousin. Il avait toujours craint qu'il ne se fasse piéger par une femme cupide. Mais de toute évidence, miss Bennet n'était pas du tout intéressée. Elle ne cherchait pas à séduire Darcy, ne minaudait pas en sa présence et n'approuvait pas bêtement tout ce qu'il disait, bien au contraire !

?

Lizzie savait qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir sur sa conduite pendant ces dernières années.

Elle se rendit compte, par exemple, à quel point elle s'était conduite de façon méprisable à l'égard de sa mère en se moquant d'elle et de son comportement ridicule. Ce qui prouvait un manque de respect évident envers elle. Eprouvait-elle seulement du respect à son égard ? Le fait que son père l'ait encouragée dans ses moqueries laissaient penser que non. Il l'avait livrée délibérément au mépris de ses enfants en se moquant d'elle devant eux. De plus, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas rire en voyant son père se moquer d'elle en public. Il n'aurait pas dû non se vanter de la sottise de ses filles car il en était le seul responsable. Il devrait se regarder dans une glace et se demander à quoi lui servait son intelligence puisqu'il ne s'en était jamais servi pour éduquer ses enfants convenablement. Il savait que sa femme en serait incapable. Il aurait dû s'en charger au lieu de se cacher comme un lâche.

C'était difficile pour elle d'accepter la vérité, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Son père s'était détourné de son devoir dans le seul but de satisfaire ses propres désirs égoïstes. Dans ce domaine, Lydia lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et il n'avait pas de quoi en être fier.

Il prétendait qu'elle était sa favorite parce qu'elle lui ressemblait par son intelligence. Il ne l'avait pas contrainte à épouser Mr Collins et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Mais il aurait dû lui faire part de son refus dès le début et le diriger vers Mary qui l'aurait sans doute accepté. Et sa mère aurait été heureuse et soulagée du grand poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Il s'était montré négligent en permettant à sa femme de gaspiller beaucoup d'argent inutilement et n'avait rien fait pour prévoir l'avenir de sa famille, prouvant ainsi son égoïsme. Même s'il espérait avoir un fils, il aurait dû mettre de l'argent de côté pour augmenter la dot de ses filles.

Il aurait dû également empêcher sa femme de se vanter du prochain mariage de Jane, sachant que sans démarche officielle, une telle vantardise ne pouvait qu'être humiliante pour Jane.

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Jane aller à Netherfield à cheval, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait qu'être méprisée par les sœurs de Mr Bingley. Il pouvait faire atteler la voiture car personne ne s'attendait à ce que les chevaux soient obligés de travailler dans les champs sous la pluie.

Il aurait mieux valu que Mr Bennet regarde au-delà des apparences lorsqu'il s'était marié. Et qu'il ne se venge pas sur sa femme de sa propre stupidité.

Lizzie se demandait si elle pouvait vraiment permettre à un homme comme Mr Darcy de se lier à sa famille. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas de raison d'en être fière.

Mais Darcy lui rappela que lui avait lady Catherine comme parente et qu'il n'en était pas plus fier. N'avait-elle pas compris que sa cousine, Anne, était en train de mourir, mais que sa mère, qui ne pensait qu'à satisfaire ses projets, parlait de son prochain mariage comme d'une chose probable ?

Lizzie comprit rapidement ce qu'il voulait dire.

L'état d'Anne s'aggrava subitement. Des médecins vinrent de Londres. Lady Catherine semblait persuadée que ce n'était pas grave, mais elle eut bientôt la preuve du contraire lorsque la malheureuse malade mourut dans son sommeil. Lady Catherine en fut fort contrariée, mais elle fut obligée de prendre le deuil. Et d'oublier son projet d'unir son domaine avec celui de son neveu.

Sa consternation fut grande lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle allait devoir quitter le manoir pour la maison douairière. L'héritier du domaine était le fils de la sœur de sir Lewis. Il était marié et n'avait nullement l'intention de s'encombrer de sa tante, ni de la laisser diriger sa maison.

Lady Catherine fut absolument folle de rage à cette idée, mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer.

Elle fut encore plus furieuse en apprenant le mariage de son neveu avec une jeune femme qu'elle considérait comme étant inférieure à elle et tenta de s'y opposer. Mais elle comprit très vite qu'elle n'avait aucune influence sur l'un des deux jeunes gens et sa tentative s'avéra vaine.

Miss Bingley fut absolument furieuse en apprenant que Mr Darcy allait épouser la jeune femme qu'elle détestait. Mais elle fut obligée de se montrer polie pour ne pas être bannie de Pemberley.

Elle ne parvint jamais à se marier car, si les hommes, au début, étaient intéressés par sa dot, ils ne tardaient pas à découvrir son caractère insupportable et lui tournèrent vite le dos. Caroline refusa toujours d'admettre qu'elle était seule responsable de son sort. Elle en voulut toujours à Elisabeth d'avoir épousé l'homme qu'elle convoitait, même si celui-ci lui avait dit clairement qu'il ne l'aurait jamais épousée. Elle était trop orgueilleuse pour vouloir admettre qu'elle n'était pas aussi intéressante qu'elle le croyait.

Mr Wickham passa de nombreuses années en prison. Il fut défiguré lors d'une bagarre entre détenus, perdit son meilleur atout qui lui permettait de séduire les femmes et perdit la vie dans les bas-fonds de Londres où on le retrouva avec un couteau entre les omoplates. Sa fin fut aussi misérable qu'il l'avait méritée.

En changeant de maître, Mr Collins fut obligé de changer son comportement. Apparemment, le nouveau maître de Rosings Park n'aimait pas les flagorneurs. Il lui ordonna de s'occuper des paroissiens et de ne venir le voir qu'en cas de nécessité réelle, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en bêtises. Ce fut une chance que son fils ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il devint un jeune homme intelligent et agréable et adopta le nom des Bennet à la mort de son père. Il lui succéda à la cure d'Hunsford et, lorsque Mr Bennet mourut, autorisa sa veuve et sa fille restante à rester à Longbourn. Il s'occupa cependant de faire prospérer le domaine et le laissa à son propre fils avec un revenu multiplié par trois.

Des cinq filles Bennet, Lydia fut la seule à ne pas se marier. Elle refusa toujours de changer son comportement et passa le reste de sa vie auprès de sa mère à se lamenter de son sort. Mais comme personne ne l'écoutait, elle finit par se taire. Elle mourut deux jours après sa mère.

Voilà comment un cauchemar permit à une jeune femme de prendre conscience de ses erreurs, d'éviter un désastre à sa famille et d'épouser le seul homme qui pouvait lui convenir. Elle avait au moins fait preuve de bon sens en en tenant compte, et elle sut que c'est ce qui lui permit d'avoir droit à une vie remplit de bonheur.

FIN


	5. Chapitre 5 La colère de Charlotte Lucas

La colère de Charlotte Lucas

 _Charlotte en veut à Lizzie de son jugement sur son mariage. Et elle a des doutes sur l'honnêteté de Mr Wickham. Elle va donc faire en sorte de découvrir la vérité à son sujet. Lizzie prendra-t-elle conscience de ses erreurs ? J'attends vos commentaires pour cette petite histoire._

 _Note de l'auteur : Voici une courte histoire que j'ai écrit par un après-midi pluvieux. J'espère qu'elle vous amusera autant que moi. Je crois que Charlotte a été très mal traitée par Lizzie et qu'elle mérite de prendre sa revanche._

Charlotte Lucas fulminait alors que son amie prenait congé et quittait sa maison. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de la juger ? Croyait-elle qu'elle pouvait choisir à sa guise ? Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse que son père lui ait permis de refuser Mr Collins. Il était fort probable qu'il avait refusé pour des raisons égoïstes, et non pas pour protéger sa fille d'un mariage malheureux.

Certes, elle voulait bien admettre qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas accepté Mr Collins si elle avait eu d'autres possibilités. Mais elle n'avait jamais été romantique. Elle considérait que le fait d'avoir un foyer confortable était bien suffisant. Après tout, Jane et Lizzie étaient toutes les deux de très belles jeunes femmes. Pourtant, aucune d'elles n'était mariée. Ce qui prouvait que l'apparence physique ne suffisait pas à convaincre un prétendant de demander une jeune femme en mariage. Il y avait d'autres critères importants.

Elle craignait que Lizzie ne se fasse des illusions en croyant que le prince charmant allait surgir de nul part pour tomber à ses pieds. Certes, il y avait bien un homme beau et riche qui aurait pu le faire, mais il était évident que les autres critères comptaient à ses yeux. Ce qui était regrettable. Charlotte était certaine que Mr Darcy était exactement l'homme qui conviendrait à son amie, mais elle avait peu de chances de l'en convaincre. Elle était extrêmement têtue. Une fois qu'elle avait décidé quelque chose, il était très difficile de la convaincre de son erreur et de l'amener à l'admettre. Il était évident qu'elle se laissait aveugler par son propre orgueil et qu'elle refuserait d'accepter le fait qu'elle avait tort. Eh bien, elle espérait pouvoir l'y obliger.

Elle aurait dû réfléchir à sa situation au lieu de regarder seulement les défauts du prétendant. Pensait-elle en être dépourvue ? Dans ce cas, elle donnait clairement une preuve de son orgueil et de son manque de compassion envers autrui. En épousant Mr Collins, elle aurait pu éviter à sa mère de se retrouver un jour à la rue grâce à la négligence de son père. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour assurer l'avenir de sa famille. Il se contentait de se moquer d'eux en public, et le pire, c'est que Lizzie l'imitait sans se rendre compte de l'indécence qu'il y avait à se moquer de sa femme non seulement en public, mais devant ses propres enfants, la livrant à leur mépris. Lizzie en avait-elle conscience ? Elle se posait la question. Combien de fois avait-elle justifié son propre manque de respect à l'égard de sa mère. Il était évident qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de ce que son attitude pouvait avoir de choquant.

Et il y avait Mr Wickham. Charlotte voulait bien admettre que l'homme était charmant et avait de bonnes manières, mais il y avait quelque chose de faux dans son attitude. Il en faisait trop. Et Lizzie qui se laissait prendre à son charme et ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ! Pourquoi Mr Wickham n'était-il pas venu au bal ? N'avait-il pas prétendu qu'il ne fuirait pas devant Mr Darcy ? Et il avait utilisé un prétexte quelconque pour justifier son absence. Et il y avait autre chose. A peine Mr Darcy avait-il quitté le Hertfordshire que Mr Wickham s'empressait de raconter son histoire dans toute la ville alors qu'il avait assuré Lizzie qu'il ne le ferait pas. Elle se promit d'essayer d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. Elle demanderait son opinion à lady Catherine au sujet de Mr Wickham. Elle saurait ainsi à quoi s'en tenir.

?

Ce fut avec une stupeur sans bornes qu'Elisabeth Bennet reçut la lettre suivante de son amie, quelques semaines après son mariage :

 _Hunsford, le 7 février 1811_

 _Ma chère Lizzie,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé ainsi que tous les membres de votre famille._

 _Ici, tout va bien._

 _J'ai fait la connaissance de lady Catherine. Comme vous l'aviez supposée, c'est une femme très orgueilleuse, autoritaire, avec une tendance à croire qu'elle sait tout sur tous les sujets mieux que tout le monde._

 _Quand à la pauvre miss de Bourgh, elle me fait vraiment pitié. C'est une jeune fille de petite taille, pâle, chétive, muette et renfermée. Avec une mère pareille, cela n'a rien de surprenant. Vous me permettrez de vous dire qu'il est fort douteux que Mr Darcy envisage d'épouser une créature aussi pitoyable. Il a des responsabilités à assumer envers son nom et il est fort douteux que la pauvre Anne de Bourgh puisse assumer le rôle de maîtresse de maison et encore moins lui donner un héritier._

 _Mais j'ai une autre raison de vous écrire, Lizzie. Je dois vous mettre en garde au sujet de Mr Wickham. Cet homme n'est absolument pas digne de confiance. C'est un joueur invétéré, un débauché de la pire espèce et un séducteur sans scrupules. Il a nui à beaucoup de jeunes filles. Je dois également parler de ses nombreuses dettes chez les commerçants où il se servait du nom des Darcy pour obtenir du crédit et séduire leurs filles. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de calomnier son ami d'enfance qui avait très vite découvert sa véritable nature car il ne pouvait pas se cacher de lui comme il le faisait avec son parrain._

 _Lors d'une soirée, Mr Collins a mentionné le nom de Mr Wickham. Vous pouvez imaginer mon choc lorsque lady Catherine s'est mise en colère en traitant l'homme d'abominable débauché, qui s'était montré indigne de la bonté de son parrain envers lui. Elle a dit qu'il était dénué de principes et d'honneur et l'a traité de joueur invétéré, de séducteur sans scrupules et de voleur car il ne paie jamais ses dettes. Elle a ordonné à Mr Collins d'écrire à votre père pour le mettre en garde contre lui et faire en sorte qu'il ne s'approche pas de vos sœurs._

 _J'ai également écrit à ma mère pour qu'elle informe les commerçants. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard et qu'aucune jeune fille ne devra payer le prix avec son honneur._

 _Et en ce qui concerne l'histoire de la cure que vous m'avez racontée, c'est un mensonge. Elle fut proposée à Wickham par Darcy, à contrecœur car il savait qu'un tel homme n'avait pas sa place dans l'église, mais Mr Wickham l'a refusée, à son grand soulagement. Sous prétexte de faire des études de droit, et prétendant que les revenus des 1 000 £ hérités de son parrain étaient insuffisants pour vivre, il a demandé une compensation financière. Darcy savait que la somme avait probablement déjà disparue dans le jeu et la débauche. Il lui a donné 3 000 £, qui représentait la valeur de la cure, en échange de quoi Wickham a signé un accord dans lequel il renonçait définitivement à tout droit à cette cure en échange de cette somme._

 _Bien sûr, le droit n'était qu'un prétexte. Une fois libre, Mr Wickham a mené une vie de débauche et de dissipation et dilapidé son argent. Et une fois qu'il a tout perdu, lorsqu'il a appris que la cure était de nouveau libre, il l'a bien entendu réclamée, persuadé que Darcy respecterait la volonté de son père. Mais il se trompait. Darcy lui a rappelé que le legs de son père était conditionnel, qu'il avait renoncé à la cure et reçu de l'argent à la place et qu'il avait signé un accord qui disait clairement qu'il n'avait aucun droit. Sans compter le fait qu'il n'a jamais reçu l'ordination. Il eut beau le menacer, il n'obtint rien du tout._

 _Il jura de se venger et il ne fait aucun doute que ses calomnies sont pour lui un moyen de lui nuire même s'il ne semble pas que cela produise beaucoup d'effet._

 _Wickham est un homme extrêmement dangereux. Il ne se contente pas de rendre les jeunes filles amoureuses de lui. Il va jusqu'à leur prendre leur vertu en leur faisant de fausses promesses. Et je doute fort que le fait d'être fiancé lui ait fait perdre ses mauvaises habitudes. Je plains la pauvre miss King. Il me paraît fort probable que sa dot ne va pas durer longtemps entre les mains d'un tel homme et qu'elle se retrouvera abandonnée à l'opprobre de tous. Pouvez-vous souhaiter pareil destin à qui que ce soit ?_

 _Je suis désolée que Darcy vous ait offensée. Mais vous n'auriez jamais dû écouter une conversation qui n'était pas destinée à vos oreilles. Lady Catherine nous a un peu parlé de son neveu. Elle a, apparemment, beaucoup de respect pour lui. Songez qu'il avait à peine vingt-deux ans à la mort de son père. Il s'est retrouvé avec la lourde tâche de gérer un immense domaine et d'avoir la tutelle d'un fillette de onze ans. Et cela, à un âge où un jeune homme est censé s'amuser. De plus, en devenant le maître de Pemberley, il est devenu une proie pour les jeunes filles à marier et leurs mères. D'après lady Catherine, c'est un homme très réservé, comme Jane. Il n'est pas à l'aise en société, surtout en présence d'inconnus. Il n'a pas la nature ouverte de Mr Bingley. Il est constamment importuné par des gens qui espèrent tirer profit de sa connaissance. Sans compter les mères de famille qui exhibent leurs filles sous son nez en chantant leurs louanges, dans l'espoir qu'il épousera l'une d'elles. Sa fortune et son rang sont les seules choses qui les intéressent._

 _Ne secouez pas la tête en disant que c'est absurde, Lizzie. Et ne prétendez pas connaître le caractère d'un homme à qui vous avez à peine parlé plus d'une douzaine de fois. Je vous rappelle que lady Catherine le connaît depuis sa naissance. Vous ne pouvez pas prétendre en savoir plus qu'elle à son sujet. C'est cela qui serait absurde._

 _Comme vous, il souhaite se marier uniquement par amour et, jusqu'à présent, il n'a rencontré que des hypocrites, uniquement intéressées par sa fortune et son domaine. Il suffit de voir miss Bingley lui tourner autour pour en avoir un exemple. A Londres, c'est bien pire._

 _Je suis sûre d'avoir raison en disant que Mr Darcy vous admire. Sans doute a-t-il regretté ses paroles trop promptes au bal de Meryton. Rappelez-vous la scène et vous me comprendrez. Les mères de famille le regardaient, les yeux brillants de cupidité et ne songeaient qu'à lui présenter leurs filles. Elles s'extasiaient sur ses revenus et son domaine. Comment aurait-il dû réagir dans de telles circonstances ? Certes, il est regrettable que vous ayez été la victime de sa mauvaise humeur, mais vous auriez dû vous contenter de hausser les épaules et l'oublier._

 _Quand à votre croyance sur le fait que Mr Darcy vous méprise, j'aimerais savoir d'où vous êtes venue une telle idée. Vous êtes d'accord, n'est-ce pas, sur le fait que Mr Darcy éprouve un profond mépris pour miss Bingley ? Pourtant, il ne passe pas son temps à la regarder. Il est même évident qu'il cherche à l'éviter autant que le lui permet la politesse. Donc, il ne peut pas se moquer de vous en sa compagnie._

 _Il y a autre chose, Lizzie, dont vous n'avez pas tenu compte. Mr Darcy vous a invitée à danser au bal de Netherfield. Et il l'a fait de son propre gré, sans y être poussé par son ami. Pourquoi aurait-il invité une jeune femme s'il la méprisait ? Vous devriez vous poser la question. Sans compter que vous avez été sa seule cavalière. Certains invités se sont rendus compte de la faveur qu'il vous avait fait, Lizzie. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas eu de bavardages à ce sujet. Songez à la réaction de votre mère si elle en avait pris conscience. Elle aurait pu vous placer dans une situation extrêmement difficile. Heureusement pour vous, elle n'a rien remarqué._

 _Je crois que vous l'avez très mal jugé. Il est évident, pour moi, qu'il est mal à l'aise en présence d'inconnus. D'ailleurs, je vous l'avais déjà dit. Vous avez décidé de ne pas en tenir compte et de ne le juger qu'en fonction de ce que vous vouliez croire. Ce qui vous a poussé à commettre des erreurs._

 _Je ne veux pas être méchante, ma chère Lizzie, mais je vous avais prévenue que vous ne devriez pas écouter les paroles mielleuses d'un parfait inconnu. Il a trouvé une oreille complaisante chez vous parce que Mr Darcy vous avait offensée. Mais imaginez qu'il ne l'ait pas fait ! Comment auriez-vous réagi si un étranger s'était permis de raconter une histoire aussi personnelle à une connaissance aussi récente ? Je vous laisse trouver la réponse._

 _J'ai écrit à mon père pour l'avertir au sujet de Mr Wickham. Il ira parler au colonel Forster et, ensemble, ils iront voir les commerçants pour essayer de découvrir quel est le montant de ses dettes. Elles sont sans doute considérables._

 _Je crains que vos jeunes sœurs, Lydia et Kitty, ne soient des proies faciles pour lui et il n'aura aucun scrupule à les ruiner, juste pour s'amuser, s'il en a l'occasion. Vous savez que Lydia ne se préoccupe de rien d'autre que de satisfaire ses caprices. Informez votre père du danger et faites-lui comprendre que cela ne doit pas devenir l'objet de plaisanteries. Il n'y a pas de quoi rire._

 _J'espère qu'il aura le bon sens de prendre des mesures pour empêcher l'homme de nuire à vos sœurs, même si je ne me fais pas d'illusions à ce sujet. Si vous réussissez à le convaincre du danger que représente cet homme, vous aurez sans doute accompli un exploit. Je vous souhaite bon courage._

 _En ce qui concerne Jane, je suis désolée de savoir qu'elle souffre, mais je vous avez prévenue. Vous auriez dû la pousser à montrer plus clairement ses sentiments à Mr Bingley. Ses sœurs n'auraient pas pu le convaincre de lui tourner le dos s'il avait été absolument certain qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Je suis désolée, Lizzie, mais Mr Bingley ne connaît pas Jane comme vous et moi. Il nous a fallu des années, à toutes les deux, pour apprendre à lire ses émotions sur son visage. Comment Mr Bingley, qui la connaît à peine, pourrait-il les deviner alors qu'elle fait tout ce qu'il faut pour les dissimuler complètement ?_

 _Je vais vous faire une suggestion. J'ai appris, de bonne source, que Mr Bingley se rend à Hyde Park tous les matins à dix heures. Informez-en votre tante et qu'elles s'arrangent pour s'y rendre à cette heure. Une rencontre forfuite n'est pas impossible._

 _Je suis de votre avis, Lizzie. Je pense que Mr Bingley a délibérément été maintenu dans l'ignorance de la présence de Jane à Londres. Je crois qu'il devrait être informé de la duplicité de ses sœurs._

 _En ce qui concerne miss Darcy, il n'y a rien à craindre. Elle a à peine seize ans et n'est pas encore sortie. D'après lady Catherine, elle est d'une extrême timidité, mais c'est aussi une excellente musicienne. Il est peu plausible que Mr Bingley envisage de la courtiser. Je pense que ses sœurs se font des idées à ce sujet. Après tout, aucune d'entre elles ne semble se préoccuper de ses sentiments sur le sujet. Rien ne prouve qu'elle soit d'accord pour un tel projet. Et nous savons toutes les deux que miss Bingley espère recevoir une demande en mariage de Mr Darcy. Une autre illusion, n'est-ce pas ? C'est évident pour tout le monde, sauf pour elle. Mais elle s'en apercevra bien un jour, lorsque Mr Darcy épousera une autre femme._

 _Je suis impatiente de vous voir venir à Hunsford. Je pense que vous apprécierez le parc de Rosings. Il est très agréable._

 _Je vous laisse et j'espère que votre prochaine lettre me donnera de bonnes nouvelles. A bientôt_

 _Avec toute mon affection, votre amie,_

 _Charlotte Collins._

Lizzie releva la tête, profondément choquée. Elle était loin de s'attendre à cela. Et elle se sentit rougir de honte en pensant à sa sottise. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi au fait qu'il était inconvenant qu'un étranger se permette de raconter une histoire aussi personnelle à une inconnue après une si courte connaissance. Elle l'avait écouté avec complaisance et l'avait cru parce qu'elle voulait justifier son aversion pour Mr Darcy en l'accusant de tous les maux. Il devait la prendre pour une sotte !

Et il y avait également le fait qu'il s'était permis de dénigrer miss Darcy. Certes, il ne s'était pas étendu à son sujet, mais parler aussi mal d'une camarade d'enfance ne donnait pas une grande idée de son éducation. Peut-être y-avait-il autre chose qui pourrait justifier de telles paroles ou du moins les expliquer. Non, rien ne pouvait justifier le fait qu'un homme se permettre de dire du mal d'une demoiselle. Peu importait ce qu'elle pouvait avoir fait.

Il avait également prétendu que Mr Darcy était promis à miss de Bourgh et qu'il était plus intéressé par sa fortune que par sa cousine elle-même. Dans ce cas, comment expliquer le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà épousée ? Ce devait être un autre mensonge. Mr Collins avait dit que la jeune fille était de constitution fragile. Il était peu probable que Mr Darcy soit prêt à épouser une demoiselle qui risquait d'être un fardeau qui ne serait pas capable d'assurer les fonctions de maîtresse de maison et d'assurer sa descendance. Il avait des devoirs envers son nom. Sans doute cette alliance était-elle souhaitée par lady Catherine mais il était peu probable que Mr Darcy soit d'accord. Cependant, il risquait d'avoir du mal à se débarrasser des exigences de sa tante qui semblait une femme redoutable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle haussa les épaules. Mr Darcy pouvait bien épouser qui bon lui semblait. Après tout, ce n'était pas son affaire. Même si Charlotte avait raison en prétendant qu'il l'admirait, cela n'irait pas plus loin. Il était évident qu'il ne songerait jamais à la demander en mariage. S'il ne la méprisait pas, elle, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres membres de sa famille. Elle devait cependant se montrer honnête avec elle-même et ne pas le blâmer. Sa mère et ses trois jeunes sœurs n'avaient rien fait qui puisse leur permettre de gagner son respect. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être dégoûté par leur comportement indécent.

Elle baissa les yeux sur les lettres. Qu'avait-il pensé d'elle lorsqu'elle s'était permis de porter contre lui des accusations sans apporter la moindre preuve ? Elle s'était adressée à lui comme si elle avait raison et lui tort. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de lui parler ainsi. Pour accuser un homme d'avoir causé du tort à un autre homme, et cela, en se basant uniquement sur ce que cet homme lui avait raconté ! Il fallait qu'elle soit totalement dépourvue de cervelle pour faire une chose pareille. Et elle devait admettre qu'elle avait agi par pur esprit de vengeance. Elle voulait le placer dans une situation gênante, l'amener à reconnaître ses torts. Mais elle n'avait rien obtenu. Il n'avait rien admis et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était complètement ridiculisée à ses yeux. S'il l'avait admirée auparavant, il était probable que cette conversation avait totalement détruit la bonne opinion qu'il pourrait avoir eu pour elle.

De toute évidence, elle avait commis une grave erreur en considérant Mr Wickham comme un homme digne de confiance. Il n'avait d'un gentleman que les apparences. Heureusement, Charlotte allait faire le nécessaire pour l'empêcher de nuire. Même s'il était déjà un peu tard pour cela. Elle se rappela les paroles de Mr Darcy : Mr Wickham est doué de manières agréables qui lui permettent de se faire facilement des amis. Qu'il soit également capable ou non de les conserver est une chose moins sûre.

Lizzie prit alors conscience d'une chose. Elle avait pu voir le mépris écrasant dans les yeux de miss Bingley, à son égard, mais aussi pour tous les autres membres de sa famille. Mais ceux de Mr Darcy, elle devait maintenant l'admettre, reflétaient tout autre chose. La même chose, en fait, que ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Mr Bingley lorsqu'il regardait Jane. Se pouvait-il que Charlotte ait raison ? Elle haussa les épaules. Même si c'était le cas, cela ne changerait rien du tout. Mr Darcy ferait tout pour détruire ces sentiments, si sentiments il y avait. Il se détournerait d'elle sans hésiter.

C'était un homme de trop grande importance pour qu'il baisse les yeux sur la fille d'un simple propriétaire terrien dont la fortune était loin d'atteindre la sienne. S'il laissait son orgueil prendre le pas sur ses sentiments, alors il ne valait pas la peine qu'on perde son temps avec lui. Nul doute qu'une fille de duc serait seule jugée digne de lui.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était considéré comme aussi important. Après tout, il n'avait pas de titre et le duc de Devonshire était beaucoup plus riche que lui. Sans doute était-ce le fait de miss Bingley. Il était un beau parti pour les mères ayant des filles à marier et elles étaient sans doute prêtes à tout pour attirer son attention sur elles. Comme miss Bingley. Même si elle ne semblait pas obtenir un quelconque succès. Au contraire ! Il était évident – sauf pour elle ! qu'elle s'était attiré uniquement le mépris de Mr Darcy.

Lizzie songea au contraste qui existait entre Mr Wickham et Mr Darcy. Le premier, simple, charmant, agréable et souriant. Le second, froid, réservé, hautain et méprisant. Comment un tel homme avait-il pu devenir l'ami de Mr Bingley, c'était un mystère.

Elle se rappela également les paroles de Mr Denny. Il avait dit que Wickham avait une affaire à régler à Londres, mais qu'il pensait que la vraie raison de son absence était son souhait d'éviter une certaine personne : Mr Darcy !

N'était-ce pas contradictoire avec ce qu'il avait affirmé dans le salon de sa tante Phillips ?

Elle prit conscience d'une autre chose. Mr Wickham lui avait assuré qu'il n'exposerait pas Mr Darcy au monde par respect envers son défunt parrain. Mais ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait en racontant son histoire à une parfaite inconnue qu'il avait seulement rencontrée le matin même ? Comment ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte de l'inconvenance d'un tel comportement ? Etait-ce une façon habile de se donner une certaine importance et d'obtenir certaines faveurs ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Heureusement, elle était seule lorsque Mme Hill lui avait remis cette lettre. Elle pourrait au moins échapper à l'insatiable curiosité de sa mère. D'ailleurs, elle ne tarderait pas à apprendre la vérité. Elle en serait sans doute très choquée.

Elle décida d'aller voir son père. Il devait être averti du danger que représentait Mr Wickham. Elle était surprise qu'il se soit laissé prendre aussi facilement à ses charmes. De toute évidence, pas plus qu'elle, il n'avait envisagé qu'il pourrait raconter des mensonges. Tout le monde avait fait preuve d'un déplorable manque de discernement et de bon sens. Il fallait espérer qu'il serait possible de limiter les dégâts.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque, elle vit que son père était en train de lire une lettre et non pas un livre. Et il paraissait fort amusé par ce qu'il lisait.

\- Ah, Lizzie, vous tombez bien ! Je viens d'en apprendre de belles sur Mr Wickham.

\- Mr Collins ? demanda Lizzie en venant s'asseoir en face de son père.

\- Oui. Il est très disert dans son discours.

\- Et vous n'avez pas l'intention de le prendre au sérieux ? J'ai moi-même reçue une lettre de Charlotte, Papa. Elle me dit la même chose. Elle pense que Mr Wickham représente une menace pour toutes les jeunes filles, mais aussi pour les commerçants. Et ne commencez pas à plaisanter ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant que son père esquissait un sourire. Il n'y a pas de quoi rire.

Le sourire de Mr Bennet se figea sur ses lèvres :

\- Vous ne trouvez donc pas cela amusant ?

\- Pas du tout. Je me pose une question, Père. Auriez-vous envie de rire si Lydia s'enfuyait avec cet homme et qu'elle se retrouve prisonnière dans un bordel ?

Mr Bennet sursauta en entendant la question de sa fille.

\- Vous ne devriez pas parler d'une telle chose !

\- Pourquoi ? Vaut-il mieux, à votre avis, fermer les yeux à ce sujet ? Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer que le déshonneur d'une jeune fille cause celui de ses sœurs. Peut importe la façon dont elles sont respectées ! Elles ne pourront pas échapper à la honte et au mépris de tous !

Mr Bennet resta silencieux un long moment.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, dit-il. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Lizzie ?

\- Que vous vous conduisiez comme un mari et un père digne de ce nom. Charlotte a écrit à son père. Il va parler au colonel Forster et ils iront voir les commerçants pour se renseigner. Cela va probablement faire un scandale. Je m'inquiète de la réaction de Lydia. Elle avait un fort engouement pour Wickham et a mal réagi en apprenant ses fiançailles. Cette histoire va lui causer un choc. Mais si je la connais bien, elle refusera d'y croire et cherchera à prendre sa défense. Pouvez-vous imaginer le ridicule que nous allons subir devant une telle situation ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne peux rien faire avant que l'histoire ne soit connue. Dès que ce sera le cas, je pourrais agir. Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire peur à votre mère en lui démontrant que si l'une de ses filles est déshonorée, elle ne pourra jamais marier les autres.

\- Cela marchera sans doute. Mais je crois qu'elle ne devrait plus laisser Lydia et Kitty aller seules à Meryton et limiter leurs contacts avec les officiers.

\- Vous avez des renseignements négatifs sur d'autres officiers ?

\- Non. Mais leur comportement est ridicule. Vous devriez essayer de leur expliquer que le fait d'épouser un officier risque de ne pas être aussi agréable qu'elles le croient. Parlez-leur des inconvénients, de la pauvreté, du manque de serviteurs, de l'impossibilité de gaspiller de l'argent dans les boutiques pour des rubans et des robes et ne plus avoir de quoi s'acheter à manger. Parlez-leur des risques de se retrouver veuve ou avec un mari gravement blessé et invalide réduit à la demi-solde. Peut-être qu'elles comprendront.

\- Kitty, peut-être, mais en ce qui concerne Lydia, j'en doute. Même en étant mariée, elle cherchera à obtenir toutes sortes de cadeaux de la part des autres membres de la famille, comme si c'était un dû.

\- Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux lui ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionne, Lizzie. Rassurez-vous, j'agirais en fonction de son comportement à la nouvelle. Si je la menace de la retirer de la société en cas de désobéissance, cela devrait l'amener à y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'être tentée de le faire.

\- A condition que vous fassiez clairement comprendre à Maman que vous entendez être obéi et que vous ne tolèrerez pas qu'elle contredise ses ordres.

\- Dans ce cas, je dirais à Lydia que si elle me désobéit, je la chasserais de Longbourn. Elle pourra aller imposer ses caprices où bon lui semble, mais pas chez moi.

Il vit que sa fille le regardait d'un air très choqué. Il sourit.

\- Si j'en juge par votre expression, il est fort probable que la menace sera efficace.

\- Je ne sais jamais quand vous voulez plaisanter ou non.

\- Je suis très sérieux. Attendons ce qui se passe, Lizzie. Je vous promets que je ferais ce qui sera nécessaire.

\- Merci, Père.

?

Wickham n'éprouva aucune méfiance lorsqu'il fut convoqué par le colonel Forster. Un homme se tenait à côté de lui mais il ne se douta pas que cet homme tenait son destin entre ses mains.

Il aurait préféré ne pas venir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Le départ de miss King avait été un choc. Apparemment, il avait été le seul à la regretter. Miss Lydia Bennet avait recommencé à flirter avec lui. Cette fille était exaspérante. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas grand chose dans la cervelle, à part les rubans, les bals et le flirt avec les officiers. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre. Il plaignait le malheureux homme qui l'épouserait.

Elle n'était pas assez riche pour qu'il envisage de le faire et il pensait qu'il aurait été trop dangereux de s'amuser avec elle. Elle était incapable de garder un secret.

Miss Elisabeth aurait été une cible beaucoup plus attrayante, mais il avait vite compris que toute tentative dans ce sens serait inutile. Elle était trop intelligente pour se laisser prendre à ce genre de jeu et il aurait perdu à la fois son respect et son admiration. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était éprise de lui, mais elle appréciait visiblement sa compagnie. Dommage.

Au moins, il pouvait être certain que Darcy ne l'aurait jamais. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse jamais l'accepter. Le fait qu'elle ait refusé Mr Collins – car cela lui paraissait évident ! – signifiait qu'elle avait des notions romantiques et refuserait d'épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Et elle haïssait Darcy. Il n'avait donc aucune chance d'obtenir sa main si jamais il envisageait un jour de la lui demander. Non pas qu'il y croit, mais ce serait extrêmement drôle d'assister à une telle scène. Darcy, remis à sa place par une jeune fille de peu d'importance. Oui, cela lui aurait plu.

Il salua poliment les deux hommes dans le bureau et attendit que son supérieur lui adresse la parole. Son visage était grave et il éprouva soudainement une sensation désagréable.

L'officier se tourna vers son compagnon. Celui-ci prit la parole :

\- Vous êtes bien Georges Wickham, né dans la ville de Lambton, dans le Derbyshire, près du domaine de Pemberley ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, Monsieur, répondit-il.

L'homme prit une pile de papiers sur son bureau.

\- J'ai ici un certain nombre de plaintes contre vous, Monsieur, de la part de nombreux commerçants vivant entre Lambton et Londres. Elles sont assez nombreuses pour justifier votre arrestation immédiate. Une enquête ayant été menée dans cette ville, il semble que je doive ajouter les commerçants d'ici à ma liste assez longue.

Wickham demeura muet, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour se défendre. Il se demanda si Darcy se trouvait derrière tout cela mais il conclut que c'était peu probable. S'il avait voulu le dénoncer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Wickham quitta Meryton dans une voiture dont les fenêtres étaient munies de solides barreaux, soigneusement encadré par plusieurs hommes.

Il vit miss Lydia piquer une crise d'hystérie avant de monter dans la voiture, puis son père, qui était présent, la gifler brutalement avant de la saisir par le bras et de la forcer à avancer dan la direction de Longbourn. Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un qui le regretterait. Même s'il ne pouvait guère s'en consoler.

Georges Wickham fut condamné à l'exil en Australie et à trente ans de bagne. Il devrait travailler jusqu'au remboursement total de ses dettes. Il ne revint jamais en Angleterre.

?

L'histoire concernant Mr Wickham fit le tour de la ville. Tout le monde en fut extrêmement choqué. Les commerçants découvrirent, à leur grande horreur, que les dettes de Mr Wickham étaient très importantes. Et ils ne comptaient pas ses dettes de jeu !

Ils exigèrent et obtinrent son arrestation. Il fut emprisonné et conduit à la prison pour dettes. Le jour où cela se produisit, Lizzie et son père se trouvaient à la librairie.

Alors que Wickham, soigneusement encadré, était conduit dans une voiture dont les fenêtres étaient munies de barreaux, ils furent absolument consternés en voyant Lydia, qui se trouvait en compagnie de plusieurs autres officiers, avec Kitty, piquer une véritable crise d'hystérie, lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui se passait.

Lizzie regarda son père et vit son expression choqué. Puis son visage se durcit. Tendant ses livres à sa fille, il alla rejoindre Lydia et lui assena une solide paire de gifles qui la fit taire instantanément.

Il se tourna vers Kitty :

\- Venez, nous rentrons.

Saisissant le bras de Lydia, il la traîna de force sans se soucier de ses protestations. Il lui adressa un regard menaçant qui la convainquit de se taire pendant le reste du trajet.

Mr Bennet n'accorda pas le moindre regard aux gens qui observaient la scène avec un mélange de consternation et de curiosité. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pendant tout le trajet. Lizzie se sentait mal pour lui, tout en songeant que c'était prévisible. Sa trop grande indulgence allait avoir un prix et leur coûter cher.

Dès son arrivée, Lydia se précipita vers sa mère pour lui faire part de ce qui s'était passé. Naturellement, Mme Bennet était toute disposée à plaindre sa favorite et à s'indigner de ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en faire le reproche à son mari, celui-ci ne lui laissa pas la possibilité d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- Lydia, votre conduite indécente me couvre de honte. Mais vous allez recevoir la punition que vous méritez. Vous n'êtes plus autorisée à sortir en société. En fait, vous n'avez pas le droit de franchir les limites du jardin. Si jamais vous vous avisez de désobéir à mes ordres, je vous chasserais de Longbourn et vous pourrez aller pleurnicher ailleurs, mais pas chez moi ! Vous ne sortirez plus pendant les deux prochaines années et je vais m'occuper de vous enseigner les bonnes manières que votre mère à oublié de vous enseigner. Dites un seul mot, Madame Bennet et vous subirez le même sort. Songez à ce qui se passerait si vous n'aviez plus le droit de sortir ni de recevoir de visites !

Mme Bennet ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, horrifiée par cette idée. Elle comprit, en voyant le visage implacable de son mari, que protester ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il fallait mieux se taire et attendre. Malheureusement pour elle, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme elle l'espérait.

Mr Bennet se tourna vers Lydia :

\- Montez dans votre chambre. Vous n'en sortirez pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et épargnez-moi vos pleurnicheries. Je ne suis pas disposé à me montrer indulgent.

Tournant la tête, il s'adressa à Kitty :

\- Venez avec moi à la bibliothèque.

Ils quittèrent la pièce sans ajouter un seul mot, dès que Lydia, boudeuse et furieuse, fut sortie.

Lizzie resta seule avec sa mère et Mary qui, en entendant le bruit, était venue voir ce qui se passait :

\- Je crois qu'il était temps qu'on s'occupe de la discipliner, dit-elle. Elle risquait de ruiner la réputation de notre famille avec son comportement honteux !

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, Mary ? s'exclama Mme Bennet, d'un ton indigné. Elle est seulement très gaie. C'est une favorite parmi les officiers !

\- Des officiers qui la voient comme une très jolie petite putain, mais qu'aucun ne songerait à épouser. Elle est bien trop égoïste et mal élevée pour qu'une idée pareille leur vienne à l'esprit ! Et vous qui l'encouragez à leur courir après sans la moindre décence ! Vous croyez que c'est le moyen d'obtenir un mari ? Dans ce cas, vous vous faites des illusions !

\- Mary ! Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? dit Mme Bennet en gémissant.

Même Lizzie fut choquée par de telles paroles.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Mary ? Je pensais que les officiers appréciaient la compagnie de Lydia.

\- Ils parlent à côté de moi sans me prêter attention, comme si j'étais invisible, répondit Mary d'un ton froid et méprisant, mais non sans amertume. Mais je ne suis pas sourde. Je les aies entendus de nombreuses fois se moquer d'elle et de ses mauvaises manières. Ils ont parié entre eux pour savoir lequel réussira à la mettre le premier dans son lit ! Mr Wickham s'est vanté qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à être le gagnant ! Ils ont même dit qu'elle aurait sans doute beaucoup de succès dans un bordel !

Mme Bennet fut indignée par l'emploi d'un tel mot.

\- Mary ! Oh ! c'est tout simplement odieux ! Comment pouvez-vous proférer de telles horreurs ? s'écria sa mère, furieuse.

\- Je les ai entendus, Maman. Croyez-vous que j'aurai envie d'inventer une chose pareille ? Pensez-vous que cela me fasse plaisir d'entendre les gens dire que mes sœurs se conduisent comme des filles des rues parce que vous êtes incapable de les obliger à se conduire décemment étant donné que vous ne le faites pas vous-même ? Votre comportement à toutes les trois nous couvrent de honte ! C'est probablement à cause de votre conduite honteuse au bal que Mr Bingley n'est pas revenu. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de vous vantez du fait qu'il allait épouser Jane avant même qu'il n'ait fait la démarche adéquate. Vous n'avez réussi qu'à vous ridiculiser et à humilier Jane avec vos vantardises ! Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière de vous !

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous vous rien dit, Mary ? demanda Lizzie, visiblement choquée par de telles paroles.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Personne ne se soucie de ce que je peux dire. Lydia va devenir la risée de Meryton. Les gens vont dire franchement ce qu'ils pensent d'elle. Et elle va retomber du piédestal sur lequel Maman l'a hissée. Apprendre ce que tout le monde pense réellement d'elle lui fera le plus grand bien. Elle va ainsi découvrir son insignifiance. Et nous aurons peut-être enfin la paix !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce. Mme Bennet était scandalisée par les propos de Mary au point qu'elle réclama ses sels.

La prédiction de Mary, cependant, se révéla juste.

Lydia s'était complètement ridiculisée et les gens se moquèrent d'elle sans la moindre gêne. Elle l'apprit par l'intermédiaire de sa mère et de ses sœurs.

Mme Bennet était désolée pour sa favorite et Lydia absolument furieuse. Elle prétendait que les accusations portées contre Mr Wickham étaient des mensonges. Lizzie lui demanda si elle avait des preuves. Avait-elle l'intention d'accuser les commerçants et les officiers à qui il devait de l'argent d'être des menteurs ? Lydia ne sut quoi répondre à cette question mais considérait la situation comme injuste.

?

Lydia n'était pas contente du tout et boudait dans sa chambre. Non seulement Kitty l'avait complètement abandonnée à son sort, mais son père l'avait sévèrement punie. Elle était privée d'argent de poche jusqu'à l'acquittement complet de ses dettes envers ses sœurs et elle n'avait plus le droit d'aller en société ni de s'approcher des officiers. En fait, elle n'avait pas le droit de franchir les limites des jardins. C'était frustrant et injuste !

Elle en voulait à Kitty de l'avoir abandonnée en faveur de Lizzie. Elle en voulait aussi à Mary qui avait empiré les choses en racontant ce qu'elle prétendait avoir entendu, sur un ton plein de mépris pour elle. Elle en voulait à Lizzie car elle savait que les officiers préféraient sa compagnie à la sienne, même si elle essayait de se faire croire le contraire. Elle en voulait à sa mère qui n'avait pas cherché à la défendre. En fait, elle avait été tellement choquée par les paroles de ses filles qu'elle ne disait quasiment plus rien.

Elle était absolument horrifiée par ce que Mary lui avait raconté. Etait-il possible que les officiers pensent réellement de telles horreurs sur sa fille ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait toujours fait de son mieux pour élever ses enfants. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir se rendre compte du mal qu'elle se donnait pour elles. Surtout son mari qui, lui, préférait se moquer d'elles plutôt que de faire son devoir en assurant leur avenir.

Lydia en voulait à son père, enfin, qui semblait avoir décidé d'imposer son autorité et de faire part de ses exigences. Ses aînées semblaient satisfaites de cette situation, mais c'était fort déplaisant pour elle. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part sans être placée sous haute surveillance.

Habituée par sa mère à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter difficilement qu'on la prive de ce qu'elle considérait comme un dû. Elle avait compris qu'il était parfaitement inutile d'espérer obtenir l'aide de sa mère pour changer les choses. De toute évidence, elle ne parviendrait pas à convaincre son père d'annuler la punition.

Elle avait envisagé d'obtenir l'aide de Lizzie qui possédait une forte influence sur leur père, mais celle-ci lui fit clairement comprendre que ce serait une perte de temps et qu'elle ne ferait rien dans ce sens. Ce qui la rendait folle de rage.

Elle découvrit bientôt que les officiers étaient infiniment soulagés de ne plus avoir à supporter sa compagnie. Lorsque la milice partit, elle ne manqua pas de se plaindre, essayant de convaincre son père qu'ils devraient tous aller à Brighton. Mme Bennet était tout à fait disposée à soutenir sa fille, mais ce fut en vain. La milice partit et Lydia fut obligée de rester prisonnière dans la maison et de se conformer strictement aux ordres de son père. Sinon, sa punition ne ferait qu'empirer.

?

Lizzie avait suivi le conseil de Charlotte et écrit à sa tante pour permettre à Jane de revoir Mr Bingley. Celui-ci la rencontra à Hyde Park. Il fut très surpris de la voir. Jane fut étonnée de sa réaction et se rendit compte que Lizzie avait eu raison. Les sœurs de Mr Bingley lui avaient volontairement caché sa présence.

Bingley fut absolument furieux d'apprendre les mensonges de ses sœurs et choqué de découvrir qu'elles et son ami lui avaient caché la présence de miss Bennet depuis trois mois et laissé croire qu'il courtisait miss Darcy. Il rassura Jane. Il n'avait absolument aucune intention envers miss Darcy qui n'était même pas sortie. Comme ses sœurs se trouvaient à Scarborough, il se promit de leur régler leur compte à leur retour. Elles auraient des explications à lui donner.

Lizzie s'en réjouit en sachant qu'ils allaient tous les trois avoir des explications à donner. Elle doutait fort qu'ils seraient capables de le tenir de nouveau à l'écart de Jane, cette fois. Elle recommanda à Jane et à sa tante de ne rien dire à sa mère qui serait capable de venir tout gâcher.

Lorsque Lizzie se rendit à Hunsford. Elle fut heureuse de revoir son amie et constata que son cousin n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi pompeux et ridicule. Mais elle décida de ne pas s'en soucier. Elle ne pouvait rien y changer et ne voulait pas risquer d'humilier Charlotte en se moquant de lui.

Lady Catherine lui déplut dès le début et elle éprouva de la compassion pour sa fille qui était visiblement mourante, ce que sa mégère de mère refusait d'admettre. De toute évidence, elle ne voulait pas accepter le fait que les choses ne se passent pas conformément à ses exigences.

Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner par la dame, ce que celle-ci était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre. Ce qui ne lui plut guère. Mais Lizzie ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde.

?

Juste avant que Lizzie ne quitte le presbytère pour sa promenade quotidienne, Charlotte monta rejoindre son amie dans sa chambre.

\- Lizzie, je suppose que vous savez que Mr Darcy doit bientôt arriver à Rosings Park ?

\- Oui, Charlotte. Mr Collins m'en a informée une bonne vingtaine de fois. On dirait qu'il est incapable de parler d'autre chose. J'imagine que lady Catherine est ravie. Compte-t-il annoncer ses fiançailles ? Miss de Bourgh lui conviendra très bien comme épouse.

\- Lizzie ! Vous êtes injuste ! Je doute que Mr Darcy songe à épouser sa cousine. Il a des responsabilités envers sa lignée, son nom. Il est fort douteux, qu'avec sa constitution fragile, miss de Bourgh soit en mesure de lui offrir un héritier. Je ne crois pas que cet engagement soit réel. Lady Catherine le souhaite sans doute, mais elle se leurre. Mr Darcy est son propre maître. Il ne permettra à personne de prendre une telle décision à sa place.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais lady Catherine réagira très mal si il décide d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre que sa fille. Elle n'est pas le genre de personne qui tolère qu'on lui désobéisse.

\- Eh bien, nous verrons quand il sera là.

\- J'ai autre chose à vous demander, Lizzie. Vous reconnaissez avec moi que Mr Darcy méprise miss Bingley ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas le moindre là-dessus. Il l'évite le plus possible et quand il est obligé de lui parler, il le fait de la façon la plus brève possible.

\- Est-ce qu'il passe du temps à la regarder ?

\- Non. Je vous ai dit qu'il l'évitait autant que le lui permet la politesse.

\- Alors, pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il pourrait avoir envie de se moquer de vous avec une femme qu'il méprise, Lizzie ? D'ailleurs, vous n'avez aucune preuve pour étayer cette affirmation.

\- Je sais qu'il me méprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire cela ? Et pourquoi le ferait-il ? Pour quelle raison ? Vous n'avez rien fait pour le mériter.

\- Il méprise ma famille. J'ai vu le mépris et le dégoût sur son visage lors du bal de Netherfield.

\- J'ai vu le dégoût et la honte sur votre visage lors du même bal.

Lizzie rougit et se détourna :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Lizzie. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, seulement vous démontrer que vous êtes injuste. Vous accusez Mr Darcy de vous mépriser, de vous regarder dans le seul but de découvrir vos défauts pour pouvoir s'en moquer avec miss Bingley. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de cela. Vous admettez que Mr Darcy méprise miss Bingley, qu'il l'évite autant que possible et lui parle à peine. Ne voyez-vous pas la contradiction évidente ? Et il y a aussi Mr Wickham. Vous avez cru sans hésiter ce que vous racontait un parfait inconnu qui ne vous a pas fourni la moindre preuve pour justifier ses accusations. Il vous a affirmé qu'il ne fuirait pas Mr Darcy et il n'est pas venu au bal sous un quelconque prétexte. Vous avez décidé que c'était de la faute de Mr Darcy. Mr Wickham vous a affirmé qu'il n'exposerait pas publiquement Mr Darcy, par respect pour la mémoire de son père. Pourtant, il s'est empressé de le faire dès que Mr Darcy a quitté la région. Vous avez cru tout cela, Lizzie, et tout cela pourquoi ? Simplement parce que Mr Darcy a décidé que vous n'étiez pas assez à son goût pour qu'il vous invite à danser ? Et alors ? Vous osez accuser Mr Darcy d'être orgueilleux mais, sur ce point, vous n'avez rien à lui envier. Je me demande où est passé votre cervelle, Lizzie, car, de toute évidence, vous avez perdu votre capacité de réfléchir sérieusement pour vous en tenir aux apparences.

Lizzie baissa les yeux. Elle était écarlate.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez ?

\- Vous avez décidé que Mr Darcy vous méprisait, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Alors, vous avez oublié ses paroles au bal de Meryton !

\- Quoi ! Il a dit qu'il ne vous trouvait pas assez à son goût pour vous inviter à danser ? Et vous vous êtes offensée de son opinion. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il vous méprise. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire. Vous n'avez rien fait qui puisse l'amener à le faire.

\- Vous oubliez qu'il passait son temps à me regarder chaque fois que nous étions en société !

\- Oui, en effet. Et vous avez décidé qu'il le faisait dans le seul but de découvrir vos défauts afin de pouvoir s'en moquer avec miss Bingley. Donc, d'après vous, il est censé passer son temps à regarder une femme qu'il méprise et se moquer d'elle avec une autre femme qu'il méprise également ? Vous n'êtes pas logique, Lizzie. Vous dites que Mr Darcy évitait la compagnie de miss Bingley autant que cela lui était possible. Alors, pourquoi voudrait-il se moquer de vous avec elle ? C'est absurde ! Je sais que je me répète, mais c'est la vérité !

Lizzie rougit.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi me regardait-t-il tout le temps ?

\- Je vous ai déjà donné une réponse à cette question, Lizzie.

\- Vous croyez qu'il m'admire ? Ridicule ! Il n'a jamais rien montré de la sorte.

\- Bien sûr, Lizzie, c'est parfaitement normal. Il ne veut pas provoquer des attentes qu'il ne pourrait pas satisfaire.

\- Ce qui prouve son orgueil !

\- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien, Lizzie ! Mr Darcy est un homme important. On s'attend à ce qu'il se marie selon des critères bien précis. Il doit se marier avec une femme dont le rang est égal au sien, qui doit lui apporter une dot importante ainsi que des relations dans la bonne société. Cela ne signifie peut-être rien pour vous, mais lui sait où est son devoir. Vous pouvez difficilement l'en blâmer ! Mr Darcy doit être très prudent dans le choix de son épouse. Il ne peut pas se permettre de se tromper. Sa sœur pourrait en subir les conséquences.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison, admit Lizzie, à contrecœur. Mais même s'il m'admirait, comme vous le prétendez, il n'aurait jamais dû me regarder de cette manière. Imaginez que quelqu'un s'en soit rendu compte. Je serais devenue l'objet de ragots par sa faute et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait après contribué à ruiner ma réputation ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'il aurait fait son devoir.

Lizzie eut une grimace de dégoût.

\- Merci bien ! Je ne tiens pas du tout à me retrouver mariée de cette manière !

\- Alors, remerciez le ciel que je sois la seule à avoir remarquer ce qui s'est passé. Mais je n'en ai pas tout à fait terminé avec vous.

\- Quoi ? Encore une leçon à recevoir ?

\- Vous verrez bien. Vous rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit au sujet de Jane, peu après le bal de Meryton ?

Lizzie secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je crains que non.

\- Je vous ai dit que Jane devrait montrer à Mr Bingley plus de sentiments qu'elle n'en ressent. Et vous m'avez totalement désapprouvée.

\- Bien entendu. Jane ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

\- Certes. Mais en fait, Jane n'a absolument pas montré ses sentiments à Mr Bingley. Il a donc été facile pour ses sœurs et son ami de lui faire croire qu'elle ne ressentait que de l'indifférence pour lui et qu'elle accueillait ses attentions uniquement pour plaire à sa mère.

\- Jane est incapable de faire une chose pareille !

\- Certes. Mais comment Mr Bingley peut-il le savoir si elle ne lui montre pas ce qu'elle ressent ?

\- Mais vous savez à quel point elle est timide, Charlotte. Elle ne peut pas montrer ses sentiments de cette façon.

\- Peut être y sera-t-elle encouragée par votre tante si vous faites ce que je vous ai suggéré. De plus, sans l'ingérence de votre mère et des sœurs de Mr Bingley, ils auront la paix pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Et dans ce cas, Jane pourra être encouragée à se montrer plus ouverte. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne gâchera pas cette nouvelle chance.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il faut prendre ce risque. Si Mr Bingley est aussi influençable, il ne mérite pas Jane.

\- Si Jane avait montré clairement que ses sentiments étaient partagés, il ne se serait pas laissé influencer par ses sœurs. Mr Bingley est très jeune et modeste, Lizzie. Je sais qu'il a une très haute opinion de Mr Darcy. S'il était persuadé que Jane n'aimait pas son ami, vous pouvez être certaine qu'il a tout fait pour le décourager d'aller trop loin.

\- C'est absurde ! Comment Mr Darcy pourrait-il prétendre connaître les sentiments de Jane ? Il ne lui a jamais adressé la parole au-delà des salutations d'usage. Il prétend que sa sœur est timide et il n'est pas capable de reconnaître la timidité chez quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est ridicule, Charlotte ! Jane a toujours agi conformément à la bienséance. Elle n'a jamais cherché à attirer l'attention de Mr Bingley sur elle, contrairement à miss Bingley. Mr Darcy aurait dû comparer leur conduite et voir que Jane n'a rien à se reprocher. Je n'en dirai pas autant de miss Bingley qui se ridiculise constamment devant Mr Darcy sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Eh bien, elle le saura tôt ou tard. Car je doute fort que Mr Darcy approuve le fait que miss Bingley ait laissé croire à Jane que son frère allait épouser sa sœur. Elle n'a que seize ans et n'est même pas encore sortie. Miss Bingley veut cette alliance car elle s'imagine que cela favorisera ses propres ambitions.

\- Et vous croyez qu'elle se fait des illusions ?

\- J'en suis certaine. Autre chose, Lizzie. Mr Darcy n'est sûrement pas aussi orgueilleux que vous le pensez, sinon, comment pourriez-vous expliquer qu'il se soit lié d'amitié à un simple fils de commerçant ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ignore comment ils sont devenus amis.

\- Il y a sûrement des raisons, Lizzie. Mr Bingley peut se montrer naïf par bien des côtés, mais il n'est sûrement pas idiot. Croyez-vous réellement qu'il serait devenu l'ami de Mr Darcy s'il le pensait capable d'un acte aussi infamant que celui dont l'a accusé Mr Wickham ? D'ailleurs, j'aurai dû vous suggérer d'interroger votre oncle à ce sujet. Je suis sûre que Mr Phillips vous aurait dit que c'était impossible.

\- Peut-être avez-vous raison, Charlotte. Je n'ai pas réfléchi suffisamment au sujet de cette histoire. Je me souviens que Mr Darcy m'a dit que Mr Wickham était doué pour se faire des amis, mais pas pour les garder. Je ne me suis même pas demandé pourquoi. J'aurai dû lui demander des explications. Où au moins sa version des faits.

\- Vous auriez pu vous arranger pour qu'il ait une conversation avec Mary ou Mr Collins. Ils n'auraient pas tardé à découvrir son mensonge. Mais j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon, Lizzie, et que vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de croire ce que raconte le premier inconnu qui passe et de vous fier uniquement aux apparences.

\- Je m'en souviendrais, vous pouvez en être certaine !

?

La conversation prit fin et tout en marchant dans le parc, Lizzie réfléchissait. Sa discussion avec Charlotte l'avait obligée à revoir ses idées et ses sentiments. Elle s'était totalement trompée, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de réfléchir sur sa propre conduite. Elle n'en était pas fière. Il avait suffit de quelques flatteries de la part de Mr Wickham pour qu'elle croie tout ce qu'il racontait. Elle n'avait pas cherché de preuve parce que cela l'arrangeait d'y croire pour justifier son aversion de Mr Darcy. Et pourquoi le détestait-elle ? Il serait temps de se poser la question !

Il l'avait offensée par ses paroles mais elle n'en n'aurait rien su si elle n'avait pas écouté une conversation qui ne la regardait pas. Mr Darcy avait le droit à sa propre opinion. Si elle s'en offensait, tant pis pour elle !

Il y avait eu aussi son attitude lors de l'Assemblée. En y réfléchissant, elle se rendait compte que le bavardage des dames, les sujets de conversation, avaient dû le choquer. Que les mères de famille aient pu penser qu'un homme de son rang puisse envisager de s'intéresser à l'une de leurs filles était, pour le moins, présomptueux.

Elle l'avait accusé d'être fier, de se croire supérieur à eux. Mais le fait était qu'il l'était bel et bien. Même par rapport à son père, il occupait une position supérieure à la sienne. Peut-être sa propre fierté s'était-elle offensée de ce fait ?

Lizzie avait le pressentiment qu'une catastrophe avait été évitée par miracle, concernant Lydia et Wickham. Comment ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait vu Wickham être jeté en prison pour dettes, elle était soulagée de savoir qu'il ne serait plus là pour risquer de nuire à sa famille. Lydia devait probablement se montrer infernale et passer son temps à se plaindre. Wickham avait été son favori et elle entendait bien le défendre en dépit de toutes les preuves qui existaient contre lui. Elle ne supportait pas que les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle l'avait prévu.

Il était plus que temps qu'elle soit reprise en main. Lydia n'aurait jamais dû sortir si jeune. Elle n'était pas prête à se conduire avec décence, c'était évident. Heureusement que son père avait enfin compris où était son devoir. Peut-être n'était-il pas heureux d'être lui-même un sujet de moqueries. Car les ragots concernant Lydia ne pouvaient que retomber sur lui. Il n'avait pas dû être ravi par la façon dont on parlait de lui. Surtout qu'il en était le principal responsable ! Il ne pourrait plus se moquer d'elle, désormais, sans se ridiculiser lui-même. Elle se demandait si il aurait pris des mesures pour les protéger de Wickham, ses sœurs et elle, s'il n'avait pas été arrêté et si Lydia ne s'était pas ridiculisée publiquement devant lui. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'à ce moment-là, il n'avait aucune envie de rire et de plaisanter.

Lizzie se demanda si Mr Darcy savait ce qui était arrivé à Mr Wickham. Ce n'était pas impossible. Il devait sans doute surveiller sa conduite. Peut-être se réjouissait-il d'être enfin débarrassé de lui. En prison, il ne pourrait plus voler les gens impunément ni s'en prendre à des innocentes. Elle se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas averti les gens du danger qu'il représentait. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, elle se rendit compte qu'il était fort probable que personne ne l'aurait cru. Il avait réussi, dès le premier soir, à se faire détester de tout le monde, au contraire de Mr Wickham dont les manières charmantes avaient été appréciées de tous. Son nom et sa position sociale n'auraient pas suffit à convaincre les gens de la véracité de ses paroles. Mais au moins, ils auraient reçu un avertissement et n'auraient pas pu dire qu'ils n'étaient pas prévenus.

Elle poussa un soupir. Mr Darcy avait dû la prendre pour une parfaite idiote pour avoir cru aussi facilement les racontars d'un parfait inconnu, simplement parce qu'elle s'était offensée d'une parole malencontreuse qu'elle n'était pas sensée entendre. S'il avait réellement éprouvé de l'admiration pour elle, comme le prétendait Charlotte, celle-ci avait probablement été détruite lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de sa stupidité.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle accusait Mr Darcy de fierté, mais qu'en était-il d'elle ? N'était-ce pas sa propre vanité qui avait été offensée parce qu'il avait donné son opinion sur elle, comme c'était son droit ?

Ensuite, elle avait décidé qu'il la détestait et la regardait avec mépris. Charlotte avait une autre opinion qu'elle refusait d'admettre. Il valait mieux oublier toute cette histoire. Elle se montrerait polie avec Mr Darcy lorsqu'il serait là et rien de plus. Il était fort peu probable qu'elle le revoie de nouveau. Elle ne devait donc pas se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui.

?

Au cours des jours suivants, Lizzie attendit l'heure du courrier dans l'espoir de recevoir des nouvelles de Londres. Elle fut soulagée lorsque, cinq jours après sa conversation avec Charlotte, elle reçut une lettre de la main de Mr Collins. Elle était de Jane.

Elle l'ouvrit hâtivement, espérant que sa sœur aurait de meilleurs nouvelles à lui annoncer. Et en effet, c'était le cas.

Jane semblait aller tout à fait bien. Très bien même. Apparemment, un évènement d'importance s'était produit qui lui avait permis de revoir Mr Bingley et de découvrir qu'il ignorait sa présence à Londres. Il avait été furieux de la duplicité de ses sœurs et Mr Darcy l'était plus encore lorsqu'il avait découvert que miss Bingley avait eu la présomption de mêler le nom de sa sœur à ses manigances. Il n'avait pas cherché à lui cacher qu'il n'appréciait pas sa conduite et qu'elle n'était plus autorisée à s'approcher de sa sœur ni à venir à Darcy House ou à Pemberley.

Ce rejet implacable avait profondément choquée miss Bingley qui avait compris que ses projets matrimoniaux le concernant étaient définitivement ruinés. Et qu'elle avait, de toute évidence, perdu sa bonne opinion. Ce qui la rendait folle de rage.

Ils s'étaient apparemment rencontré à Hyde Park, comme l'avait espéré Lizzie. La stupéfaction évidente de Mr Bingley en la voyant avait permis de faire comprendre à Jane qu'il n'avait jamais été informé de sa présence à Londres. Découvrir que ses sœurs lui avaient menti lui avaient causé un choc et il avait dû admettre qu'elle n'avait aucun scrupule à le manipuler et à se servir de lui dans l'espoir de favoriser ses ambitions.

Jane aussi avait été blessée par ce fait. Elle avait cherché à trouver des excuses à miss Bingley et à sa sœur, même si elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus se fier à elles. Mais Lizzie était certaine qu'elle ferait preuve de plus d'indulgence que ces femmes ne le méritaient. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne leur accorderait jamais totalement sa confiance et qu'elle se méfierait.

En ce qui concernait Mr Darcy, elle avait totalement mal interprété sa conduite. En tout cas, rien dans son attitude, n'aurait dû suffire pour lui faire croire qu'il était capable d'un comportement indigne vis-à-vis de quelqu'un d'autre. L'empressement avec lequel Mr Wickham lui avait raconté l'histoire aurait dû lui faire comprendre sa malhonnêteté. Elle était certaine qu'il aurait rendue l'histoire publique si elle avait été vraie.

Charlotte avait eu raison de lui dire qu'elle avait tort de croire ce que racontait un inconnu. Surtout qu'il n'avait fourni aucune preuve pour étayer ses accusations. Elle avait été si désireuse de croire Mr Darcy méprisable qu'elle ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de chercher des preuves ou une autre version des faits.

Elle était si plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'elle avait atteint l'entrée de Rosings Park. Elle fut surprise de voir Mr Collins qui faisait les cent pas et elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

Puis, elle se rappela tout à coup que c'était aujourd'hui que Mr Darcy devait arriver avec son cousin. Mr Collins devait guetter leur arrivée pour les saluer. N'était-il pas conscient que son comportement était ridicule ? Non, sans doute. Il ne devait pas avoir suffisamment de cervelle pour s'en rendre compte. C'était vraiment pitoyable !

Décidée à s'amuser de la situation, elle se dissimula derrière un arbre et attendit patiemment ce qui allait se passer. Elle ne fut pas déçue ! Lorsque la voiture apparut enfin et passa devant le pasteur, celui-ci entreprit une série de courbettes et de saluts. Il avait l'air si ridicule qu'elle faillit dévoiler sa présence en éclatant de rire.

Elle était trop loin pour voir les passagers mais ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Mr Darcy avait dû reconnaître Mr Collins et qu'il devait être écœuré par une telle obséquiosité. A moins qu'il ne soit capable d'en rire. Mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

S'il devait subir souvent ce genre d'attitude de la part des gens et surtout des dames, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il arbore un masque de froideur hautaine. Il devait avoir horreur de l'hypocrisie dont il était l'objet.

Elle secoua la tête, dégoûtée par son attitude. Elle s'était mal conduite à son égard et il ne devait pas savoir pourquoi.

Mr Collins était déjà parti. Sans doute s'était-il rendu à Rosings Park. Les pauvres voyageurs auraient à peine le temps d'arriver qu'ils allaient être soumis aux compliments de Mr Collins.

Elle fit demi-tour pour retourner au presbytère. Il valait mieux qu'elle avertisse Charlotte de l'arrivée des messieurs. Mais elle s'abstiendrait de lui raconter la scène dont elle avait été le témoin. Elle ne voulait pas l'humilier délibérément. Elle la plaignait car, ce genre de choses devait arriver souvent. Mais elle faisait preuve de sagesse en choisissant de l'ignorer.

Un peu plus tard, Mr Collins revint pour informer les dames que les voyageurs viendraient leur rendre visite le lendemain. Lizzie fut surprise d'apprendre que miss Darcy avait accompagnée son frère et leur cousin. Sa curiosité fut éveillée. Elle se sentit impatiente de la rencontrer. Ce que lui en avait dit Mr Wickham ne valait plus rien à ses yeux, désormais. Quand aux louanges de miss Bingley, elle savait que ceux-ci n'étaient pas désintéressés puisqu'elle avait pris soin de les faire en présence de Mr Darcy. Il lui suffisait de patienter.

Le lendemain, les dames faisaient une promenade dans un chemin proche du presbytère lorsque Mr Collins apparut, tout essoufflé, et les pressa de revenir pour accueillir les visiteurs. Charlotte eut un sourire amusé et dit à son amie :

\- Je ne crois pas que Mr Darcy serait si pressé de venir si vous n'étiez pas là, Elisa.

Elle rougit et répondit :

\- Vous exagérez, Charlotte. C'est sans doute parce qu'il nous connaît qu'il vient nous rendre visite.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais nous verrons bien.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis curieuse de rencontrer miss Darcy après entendu miss Bingley chanter ses louanges.

\- Vous savez bien qu'elle le fait uniquement dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Mr Darcy sur elle.

\- Je le sais. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de succès. Une fois, j'ai vu une expression de dégoût mêlée de mépris dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait. Heureusement, elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte.

\- Nous savons toutes les deux qu'elle s'est fait des illusions sur les attentions de Mr Darcy. Et qu'il les a détruites en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne l'épouserait jamais lorsqu'il a découvert sa conduite.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute. Je crois qu'il la supportait uniquement par respect envers son ami. Et je doute fort que Mr Darcy se serait abaissé à épouser une fille de commerçant, même si elle est la sœur de son ami. Il n'éprouve même pas du respect pour elle. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il est supposé être engagé à miss de Bourgh.

\- Elle l'ignore peut être.

\- Sans doute. Même si je doute que cela aurait changé grand-chose. Cela ne l'aurait sûrement pas empêcher de tenter sa chance. Elle est bien trop orgueilleuse pour croire réellement qu'il pourrait lui en préférer une autre.

\- Elle sait qu'il vous admire.

\- Mais elle ne me considère pas comme une véritable menace, c'est évident.

\- Peut être. Mais même si elle réticente à l'admettre, vous avez un rang supérieur au sien. Vous êtes la fille d'un gentilhomme, elle est la fille d'un commerçant. Sa dot ne rachètera pas sa naissance inférieure.

\- En effet, Charlotte. Même vous avez un rang supérieure au sien parce que vous êtes la fille d'un chevalier. Sa fortune ne peut rien changer à cela.

\- Elle est trop orgueilleuse pour l'accepter. Un jour viendra où elle tombera très brutalement de son piédestal. La chute risque de lui causer un choc et elle deviendra la risée de Londres lorsque Mr Darcy épousera une autre femme. Car je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre qu'elle se soit vantée qu'elle allait l'épouser sans pouvoir démontrer qu'il lui a témoigné le moindre intérêt.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas moi qui vais la plaindre, dit Lizzie. Ma chère Charlotte, elle va récolter ce qu'elle a semé. Et ce sera tant pis pour elle.

Tout en parlant, les deux jeunes femmes avaient atteint le presbytère. Alors que Charlotte donnait des ordres à la servante, Lizzie et Maria montèrent dans leurs chambres pour se rafraîchir avant de se rendre au salon.

?

Les visiteurs arrivèrent. Lizzie fut surprise par le regard intense que Mr Darcy posa sur elle. Il semblait éprouver une certaine satisfaction lorsqu'il lui présenta sa sœur.

Elle vit tout de suite que miss Darcy était très jeune et très timide. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, comme Maria.

Lizzie fit de son mieux pour la mettre à son aise, aidée en cela par le colonel Fitzwilliam, un homme qui, s'il n'était pas aussi beau que son cousin, ne manquait pas de charme.

Elle vit qu'il était distrait en écoutant le bavardage insipide de Mr Collins. Elle le plaignit de devoir parler avec lui.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, il s'excusa et vint vers Lizzie.

\- Miss Elisabeth, pardonnez-moi. Il y a une mission dont je dois m'acquitter, dit-il en lui tendant une lettre. J'ai promis à votre sœur que je vous la remettrais dès que possible.

\- Vous avez vu ma sœur ? demanda la jeune fille, visiblement surprise.

\- Oui. Juste avant mon départ. C'est elle qui m'a dit que j'aurai le plaisir de vous revoir au presbytère. Je lui ai donc proposé de vous apporter une lettre de sa part. Comme elle venait d'en terminer une, elle a accepté, quoique avec un peu d'insistance de ma part.

« _Le plaisir de me revoir ! Il a demandé lui-même à m'apporter une lettre de Jane !_ songea Lizzie en rougissant. _Comme c'est surprenant ! »_

\- C'est très aimable à vous, Monsieur, je vous en remercie, dit Lizzie.

Il s'inclina simplement en souriant. Son visage semblait exprimer une certaine satisfaction, comme s'il était heureux de lui avoir fait plaisir. Lizzie n'en revenait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi aimable et agréable.

Darcy était conscient de la surprise de la jeune femme. Sans doute ne s'y attendait-elle pas. Il savait qu'il pouvait se sentir soulagé d'avoir fait amende honorable.

Après avoir eu une longue conversation avec Mr Bingley, celui-ci lui avait fait part de ses intentions de courtiser Jane Bennet et de l'épouser. Il s'était trompé en la croyant indifférente. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte de sa timidité ?

Darcy, qui avait alors accepté une invitation à Gracechurch Street, fut agréablement surpris en rencontrant les Gardiner. Il observa Jane plus attentivement et se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé. Il admit donc son erreur.

Il ne se montra pas très bavard, tout comme sa sœur. Quand au colonel Fitzwilliam, elle le trouva très sympathique et prit grand plaisir à parler avec lui. Cependant, elle se concentra surtout sur miss Darcy qui était visiblement très timide. Nelson et Wellie se firent un plaisir de l'amener à sourire en lui offrant leur patte ainsi que leur amitié après avoir, comme il se devait, salué les deux messieurs.

Lizzie songea que ses chiens lui avaient démontré qu'elle avait commis une grave erreur. Ils avaient refusé de se laisser approcher par Wickham et lui avaient même montré les crocs et ils avaient montré de l'amitié pour Mr Darcy. Pourtant, elle n'en avait pas tenu compte ! En somme, elle s'était montrée totalement idiote ! Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à réfléchir un peu plus avant de juger quelqu'un.

Elle éprouva un certain soulagement lorsque les visiteurs prirent congé. Elle monta dans sa chambre car elle avait besoin de solitude pour réfléchir.

Lizzie ouvrit la lettre de Jane et son visage s'éclaira de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Mr Bingley avait demandé la main de Jane qui avait accepté. Elle disait aussi que Caroline Bingley avait été très sévèrement punie de ses mensonges. Elle avait été renvoyée chez les Hurst et Mr Darcy l'avait informée qu'elle était bannie de Darcy House et plus autorisée à s'approcher de sa sœur.

Voilà qui sonnait définitivement le glas de ses ambitions. Elle avait dû comprendre que Mr Darcy ne l'épouserait jamais. Elle devait être absolument folle de rage. Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse que Mr Darcy ne lui tourne pas le dos en public. Si elle n'était que tolérée dans la bonne société, comme sa tante le lui avait dit, elle pourrait bien en être exclue. Et elle pourrait alors se rendre compte de son insignifiance. Ce qui ne manquerait pas de la rendre furieuse. Elle était très imbue de son importance. Et voilà qu'elle découvrait qu'elle ne l'était pas autant qu'elle le croyait.

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Lizzie n'eut pas l'occasion de se rendre à Rosings Park. De toute évidence, lady Catherine ne jugeait pas la présence des habitants du presbytère nécessaire alors qu'elle disposait de celle de ses neveux. Mr Collins en était fort désolé.

Cependant, les neveux, eux, vinrent presque chaque jour au presbytère. Lizzie se rendit compte que Mr Darcy était désireux d'encourager des liens d'amitié entre sa sœur et elle. Ce qui la surprit beaucoup. Elle pouvait voir la façon dont il prenait soin de sa sœur. Peu à peu, bien qu'il ne soit pas très bavard, elle se rend compte de ses nombreuses qualités. C'est exactement le genre d'homme qui lui conviendrait, quelqu'un qu'elle serait susceptible d'aimer et de respecter et qui la traiterait avec le même respect en ne cherchant pas à lui imposer ses opinions. Il semblait éprouver un vif plaisir à discuter avec elle.

Elle se lia facilement avec Georgiana, la protégeant de sa tante autoritaire et s'amusa avec elle et les chiens.

Après l'avoir longuement observée, Lizzie se rendit compte, à sa grande horreur, que la pauvre Anne de Bourgh était droguée avec un produit à base d'opium qui était probablement responsable de sa grande faiblesse. Ce n'était pas normal car ce genre de produit n'était certainement pas le plus approprié pour qu'elle soit en meilleur santé. Donc, il était évident que celui qui l'avait prescrit voulait le résultat contraire.

Lizzie en fut profondément indignée car elle devinait que lady Catherine ne devait pas y être étrangère. Peut-être y avait-il une raison à cela ? Une raison qui pourrait lui faire craindre de perdre son pouvoir à Rosings Park. Mais comment pouvait-elle espérer marier sa fille dans cet état ? Ce qui lui arrivait finirait sûrement par être découvert et elle aurait à en subir les conséquences. Anne risquait de mourir à cause de cette drogue.

Lizzie savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder le silence. Si Anne mourrait parce qu'elle choisissait de ne rien dire et de fermer les yeux, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle en informa donc Mr Darcy dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion.

Celui-ci fut extrêmement choqué. Après s'être assuré qu'elle était certaine de ce qu'elle disait et avoir appris comment elle le savait, il écrivit à son oncle le comte de Matlock pour l'en informer et lui demander de venir au plus vite avec son propre médecin.

Après un examen minutieux, celui-ci confirma qu'Anne était bel et bien droguée et qu'elle se trouvait en danger de mort. Une scène avec lady Catherine s'ensuivit. Celle-ci n'était pas du tout ravie que ses manigances pour garder le contrôle absolu sur sa fille aient été découvertes et elle ignorait comment cela avait pu se produire. Darcy n'avait pas révélé comment il l'avait découvert.

Le comte emmena Anne jusqu'à Londres avec lui, à la grande fureur de sa sœur. Mais il ne tint aucun compte de ses protestations indignées et l'informa qu'elle aurait à expliquer sa conduite aux autres membres de la famille. Il n'était nullement disposé à se montrer indulgent avec elle.

Lizzie avait également découvert, dans un petit temple, des documents qui liaient Anne à un autre homme. Il y avait un contrat de mariage signé de la main de sir Lewis de Bourgh et, ironiquement, de Georges Darcy. Ainsi qu'une lettre de son père pour Anne. Ce qui démontrait clairement que lady Catherine racontait des mensonges en parlant d'un engagement entre sa fille et Darcy. Ce document le rendait sans aucune valeur. Elle les remit à Darcy en même temps qu'elle l'informait de sa croyance sur le fait que sa cousine était droguée et qu'elle craignait que sa vie ne soit en grand danger.

Juste avant l'arrivée du comte de Matlock, Darcy avait eu une violente scène avec sa tante qui exigeait qu'il annonce ses fiançailles avec sa fille. Darcy, qui en avait plus qu'assez de ses mensonges, la remit à sa place et lui jura qu'il n'épousera jamais sa fille, ce qui rend lady Catherine folle de rage. Il lui rappela froidement que sir Lewis avait signé un contrat de mariage entre sa fille et un vicomte et que ce document était le seul valable puisqu'elle ne possédait aucun droit légal sur sa fille.

Cette vérité mit lady Catherine dans une fureur sans nom. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne possédait absolument aucun argument pour s'y opposer. Pendant des années, elle avait assuré son pouvoir sur sa fille parce qu'on l'avait laisser faire sans s'y opposer. Mais désormais, elle avait perdu toute possibilité de continuer. Elle devrait assumer les conséquences de ses actes et ne pas se plaindre que les choses ne se passent pas comme elle le voulait. Cette idée la rendait furieuse. Elle comprit très vite, cependant, qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour s'y opposer. Le fait que le contrat de mariage, dont elle croyait s'être débarrassé, ait été retrouvé, avait détruit, de façon définitive, tous ses plans. Et elle se rendit compte que, même sans ce contrat, son neveu n'aurait jamais cédé à ses exigences en épousant sa fille, quoi qu'elle ait pu lui dire. Il était son propre maître et considérait que le choix de son épouse était son affaire à lui seul et à personne d'autre. Cette mise au point avait rendue lady Catherine absolument furieuse car elle considérait que son neveu aurait dû obéir à ses volontés. En vertu de quoi, c'était un mystère. En dépit de ses croyances, elle avait compris qu'elle avait perdue la partie et que ses désirs seraient ignorés. Ce qui, pour une femme autoritaire habituée à voir ses volontés satisfaites, étaient extrêmement humiliant. Mais elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer.

?

Les relations entre Darcy et Lizzie avaient changées. Ils se rencontraient souvent dans le parc, avec la complicité du colonel Fitzwilliam et de Georgiana qui comprenaient sans peine ce qui se passait. Il avait toujours craint que son cousin ne se fasse piéger par une femme cupide et sans scrupules. Il savait ce que miss Bingley avait fait, ou du moins, tenté de faire. Il était ravi du bonheur évident de son cousin.

L'attitude de Darcy devenait de plus en plus explicite. Il la courtisait discrètement ce qui rendait Lizzie plutôt perplexe. Charlotte, quant à elle, était ravie. Elle détestait lady Catherine et se réjouissait à l'idée de la voir remise à sa place. Elle s'arrangea pour que ni son mari ni sa sœur n'aient pas le moindre soupçon. Elle savait que Lizzie veillerait à protéger sa réputation en ne se trouvant jamais seule avec Mr Darcy.

Mr Darcy n'avait jamais été plus sûr de ce qu'il voulait qu'il ne l'était désormais, que Miss Elizabeth était exactement la femme avec laquelle il serait désireux de passer le reste de sa vie et qui, il en était certain, saurait le rendre heureux. Elle était une dame, avec un comportement parfait. Cette légère pointe d'impertinence dans ses manières n'était pas dans les habitudes des dames de la bonne société. Mais il était certain que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de tenir sa place parmi elles.

A ses yeux, sa beauté était aussi grande que son esprit. Certes, sa propre mère et la plupart des gens considéraient que Jane était la beauté de la famille Bennet. Mais il n'était pas d'accord avec ce fait. Après tout, en Angleterre, les jeunes filles aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus étaient assez banales. De plus, ses yeux pleins de vivacité et pétillants d'humour et de joie de vivre étaient un atout que sa sœur trop timide ne possédait pas. Il fallait ajouter son sourire permanent, sa gentillesse et on ne pouvait que se sentir heureux en sa compagnie. Sa seule vue lui coupait le souffle.

Enfin, elle était intelligente, cultivait son esprit en lisant souvent et ne répugnait pas à discuter de ses lectures. Il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'une femme qui l'ennuierait à mourir et à qui il n'aurait rien à dire. S'il avait voulu ce genre d'épouse, il aurait pu épouser une femme choisie par sa tante, la comtesse de Matlock, Anne étant hors de question. Non, miss Elisabeth lui donnait le désir d'être un homme différent. Il voulait être moins sérieux, sans pour autant oublier ses responsabilités et retrouver sa joie de vivre, comme autrefois, lorsqu'il était enfant et que ses parents étaient encore là. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité pendant des années. Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui tourner le dos. Non, pas après la souffrance qu'il avait enduré au cours des quatre derniers mois. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de le supporter.

Il avait de bonnes raisons de penser que Miss Elizabeth ressentait la même chose que lui. Certains des regards qu'elle avait posé sur lui avait fait accélérer les battements de son cœur et presque arrêté le fonctionnement de son cerveau. Plusieurs fois au cours de leurs rencontres, il avait dû lutter contre le désir de l'embrasser. Cependant, il l'aimait et la respectait trop pour prendre le risque de la mettre dans l'embarras en la plaçant dans une position compromettante. Il savait qu'elle ne resterait plus très longtemps à Rosings Park. Son plus cher désir était d'en partir lui-même en étant fiancé. Il avait réfléchi à la façon de lui adresser sa demande pendant des jours. Le moment, il en était certain, était venu de la lui adresser.

Ils marchaient ensemble dans le bosquet en silence depuis un certain temps, lorsque Darcy s'arrêta, obligeant Elisabeth à en faire autant. Alors qu'il lui faisait face, il saisit doucement ses deux mains dans les siennes.

\- Miss Elisabeth, commença-t-il, je suis conscient que nos relations, à nos débuts, n'ont pas été les meilleures. J'en suis le principal responsable car je n'ai pas voulu me montrer courtois avec les nouveaux voisins de Bingley. Pire que cela, j'ai commis la pire faute en me permettant d'insulter une jeune femme que j'avais à peine regardée, simplement parce que Bingley voulait m'obliger à l'inviter à danser. J'aurai pu refuser la demande de mon ami de manière plus courtoise, au lieu de faire de vous la victime de ma mauvaise humeur.

Il s'interrompit un instant et Lizzie se rendit compte qu'il regrettait réellement ses paroles, ce soir-là. Elle en fut touchée. Qu'il admette cela démontrait qu'il était décidé à changer son attitude vis-à-vis des autres.

\- J'ose espérer que nos relations, lors de notre seconde rencontre, se sont améliorées. Bien que j'ai commis une erreur très importante envers votre sœur, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, maintenant que j'ai fait mon possible pour la réparer.

\- Vous avez cru que ma sœur éprouvait de l'indifférence pour Mr Bingley, répondit posément Elisabeth. Dites-moi, Monsieur, quel doit être, à votre avis, ce que vous considéreriez comme le comportement approprié pour qu'une femme montre son intérêt à un homme comme Mr Bingley ? Devrait-elle agir à son égard comme miss Bingley le fait vis-à-vis de vous ? Est-ce votre idée de la bienséance ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! protesta Darcy. Votre sœur s'est toujours parfaitement conduite. Je n'ai vu chez elle aucune tentative de flirt ou de servilité, comportement si commun et si détestable parmi les dames de la bonne société. Elle n'a jamais cherché à forcer l'attention de Bingley. Elle a toujours accepté ses attentions avec un décorum que je souhaiterais voir chez toutes les dames.

Elisabeth hocha la tête.

\- Simplement parce que Jane n'a pas flirté ouvertement avec Mr Bingley, vous pensiez que son cœur n'était pas facile à toucher ? Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que le contraire pourrait être vrai ? Je crois que vous êtes devenu cynique en voyant le comportement des demoiselles de la bonne société, Monsieur. Au point que vous n'êtes même plus capable de voir une jeune fille qui se comporte de la façon que toutes les dames devraient imiter.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison. Voyez-vous, miss Elisabeth, mes expériences avec les dames du _Ton_ ont probablement influencé mes impressions sur tout ce qui était convenable. Votre sœur a prouvé qu'elle est tout à fait digne d'être admirée, et si elle avait agi autrement, cela m'aurait immédiatement mis sur mes gardes à son sujet. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus être certain que Bingley était sérieux. Il s'est déjà cru amoureux à plusieurs reprises, mais cela a été de courte durée. Je n'avais aucune raison de penser que ce serait différent, cette fois-ci. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je me trompais et que, cette fois, c'était tout à fait différent. Et après avoir soigneusement observé votre sœur, je n'ai vu aucune raison de croire, devant son attitude calme et sereine, qu'elle partageait les sentiments de mon ami. Si j'avais pensé le contraire, je ne l'aurai pas découragé, en dépit de ce que je considérais comme des inconvénients.

\- Je ne peux pas totalement vous blâmer, dit Lizzie, d'avoir cru à l'indifférence de Jane. Mon amie Charlotte m'a avertie que ma sœur cachait trop bien ses sentiments et que Mr Bingley, la connaissant depuis fort peu de temps, ne serait pas capable de les voir comme je le suis moi-même. Je n'en ai tenu aucun compte, et j'ai eu tort. Vous voyez, je partage votre faute sur ce point. De plus, vous avez reconnu votre erreur, sans chercher à les séparer de nouveau. Votre motivation, je le reconnais, était valable. Je n'en dirais pas autant de ses sœurs.

\- L'ambition effrénée de miss Bingley est connue de tous. Je ne lui ai jamais permis de se servir de ma sœur dans le but de décourager la vôtre. Elle se faisait des illusions en croyant que je souhaiterais favoriser un mariage entre son frère et ma sœur. Je dois cependant admettre que s'ils l'avaient souhaité tous les deux, je ne m'y serais pas opposé. Cependant, cela ne m'a jamais paru une possibilité. Ils se comportaient vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre plus comme de simples connaissances qu'autre chose.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi miss Bingley souhaitait ce mariage. Elle espérait que cela vous encouragerait à lui demander sa main. Elle ne s'est jamais soucié le moins du monde des sentiments de son frère, de votre sœur ou même des vôtres. Mais il est évident que vous n'avez pas du tout les mêmes idées sur le mariage.

\- En effet. Elle a les idées de la plupart des membres de la bonne société qui considèrent le mariage comme une simple transaction commerciale. Les sentiments ont peu d'importance comparé à la dot, à la position sociale et aux relations.

\- Il me semble que vous aviez les mêmes idées, vous aussi.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des choses qui étaient encore plus importantes.

Il la regarda avec un tel sérieux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour que ma première opinion de vous, prononcée un peu rapidement, ne change complètement. Même si votre beauté ne correspond pas aux critères de la mode, j'ai toute suite remarqué la beauté de vos yeux. J'ai d'ailleurs commis l'erreur d'en faire part à miss Bingley.

Lizzie rougit, puis sourit.

\- Je comprends mieux sa méchanceté à mon égard, maintenant. C'était dû à la jalousie. M'a-t-elle vue comme un danger potentiel pour ses projets personnels ?

\- Elle m'a taquiné sur le sujet. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait cru que vous pourriez devenir réellement une rivale, même si elle était sur ses gardes.

\- Ce devait une de ses motivations qui l'a poussée à séparer son frère de ma sœur. Pour éviter que nous risquions de nous rencontrer fréquemment.

\- C'est probablement le cas.

Il se tut, regarda ses mains qu'il tenait toujours dans les siennes.

?

\- Puis-je croire, que je ne me trompe pas en pensant que votre opinion sur moi a changé favorablement, au cours de ces dernières semaines ?

\- Vous pouvez, Monsieur, répondit gravement Lizzie. Je n'aurai pas dû m'offenser pour si peu de choses.

\- Au cours des dernières semaines, nous avons passé de nombreuses heures agréables dans ce bosquet, à en apprendre davantage l'un sur l'autre, poursuivit-il.

J'ai appris, Miss Elizabeth, que vous étiez tout ce que mon cœur désirait depuis longtemps. Vous êtes pleine d'esprit, intelligente, et aussi très belle. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai jamais cherché dans une femme, et plus encore. En ne vous contentant pas d'approuver tout ce que je dis comme un perroquet, vous me forcez à réfléchir sur tous les sujets pour être capable de discuter avec vous. C'est une expérience, que, je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Et je tiens beaucoup à la renouveler tout au long de ma vie. Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Lizzie fut quelque peu prise de court. Certes, elle s'était parfaitement rendue compte de ce qui se passait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir une demande aussi rapidement et lui demanda un délai de réflexion. Elle n'était pas encore certaine de ses sentiments et avait besoin de temps pour les découvrir.

Bien que surpris et déçu, il accepta sa réponse.

\- Je comprends très bien que vous ayez besoin d'y réfléchir, dit-il, car il s'agit d'une décision qui engagera toute votre vie. Puis-je espérer, cependant, que vous me répondrez avant mon départ, samedi ?

\- Je pense que oui. Je me dois d'être prudente. Et je ne sais pas comment votre tante réagirait sur une telle chose.

\- Elle sera sans doute furieuse. Mais elle n'a pas son mot à dire sur le sujet. Etant donné son comportement abominable à l'égard de sa fille, elle est mal placée pour faire des histoires.

\- Mais vous savez qu'elle en fera quand même. Il est évident qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on la contredise ou que l'on s'oppose à sa volonté.

\- Vous avez prouvé vous-même que vous en étiez capable.

\- Oui, mais je crains que les Collins n'en subissent les conséquences.

\- Si c'est le cas, je ferais en sorte de leur procurer une autre cure dans un autre lieu, promit-il. Mais je ne crois pas que ma tante commettra la sottise de s'en prendre à eux. Elle ne peut pas ignorer qu'une telle chose la fera très mal voir partout où elle ira. Elle n'est guère appréciée dans la bonne société car elle a offensé trop de gens. Et ils ne manqueraient pas l'occasion de se venger d'elle. Non, je pense que vos craintes sont sans fondement. Cependant, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aborder ce sujet avec elle avant que ce ne soit vraiment officiel. J'attendrai donc votre décision.

Lizzie l'en remercia en espérant qu'il n'en souffrirait pas trop. Mais Darcy la rassura en disant qu'il serait capable de patienter pendant quelques jours car cela en valait la peine. Ils se quittèrent sur ces dernières paroles.

?

Le colonel Fitzwilliam et Georgiana furent déçus de la réponse d'Elisabeth. Mais ils l'admirèrent aussi de ne pas sauter sur l'occasion sans réfléchir. Une autre femme aurait accepté sans se soucier de ses sentiments. Il était évident qu'elle avait des principes et des idées différentes sur le mariage.

Darcy les pria fermement de ne pas aborder le sujet avec miss Bennet. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente gênée à cause de cela. Il fallait la laisser tranquille pour lui permettre de réfléchir en paix. Ses deux compagnons acceptèrent sa demande, malgré leur impatience. Ils espéraient tous les deux une réponse favorable mais ils se résignèrent à patienter.

?

Lizzie était plutôt perplexe. Grâce à son amie, elle avait changé d'opinion sur Mr Darcy. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était, en fait, très réservé et désireux de se protéger de ceux qui cherchent à profiter de sa fortune et de sa position sociale. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à faire plus de courtoisie avec les gens.

Elle avait décidé de lui pardonner ses paroles au bal de Meryton. De toute évidence, il était très mal à l'aise dans les lieux inconnus. Ce qu'elle commençait à comprendre, étant donné les circonstances.

Lorsqu'elle avait bien voulu admettre que Mr Darcy l'admirait, elle n'avait pas du tout envisagé que cela irait plus loin. Mais, de toute évidence, elle avait sous-estimé la force de ses sentiments pour elle ainsi que sa détermination. Sa demande en mariage, elle s'en rendait compte, l'avait surprise. Et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Elle se sentait un peu perdue et ne savait pas très bien où elle en était. Comment pouvait-elle savoir s'il était le bon choix ? De plus, elle savait que les membres de la bonne société n'en seraient pas ravis. Mais il était probable, que son choix, quel qu'il soit, décevrait beaucoup d'autre personnes. Elle ne devrait pas se soucier d'eux.

Sa demande en mariage avait été pleine de respect. Il n'avait même pas mentionné l'embarras que pourrait lui causer certains membres de sa famille. Pourtant, c'était un problème qui pouvait se révéler important. Elle espérait que son père ne relâcherait pas sa vigilance avec Lydia. Même si Wickham n'était plus en mesure de nuire à ses sœurs, Lydia, habituée à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, pouvait très bien trouver un nouveau moyen de se ridiculiser. C'était là un problème qu'il faudrait résoudre.

Elle avait appris à le respecter. Son affection pour sa sœur était évidente et il ne s'agissait pas d'un faux-semblant, comme l'avait prétendu Mr Wickham, mais la réalité. Elle se rendit compte qu'il correspondait exactement au genre d'homme qu'elle souhaitait épouser celui qui la traiterait avec respect et ne chercherait pas à changer sa personnalité pour la faire correspondre à un moule. Cette seule idée la dégoûtait. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais supporté que lady Catherine s'immisce dans ses affaires personnelles et qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à la remettre à sa place en lui conseillant de se mêler de ses affaires.

?

Lizzie passa deux jours à réfléchir à la demande de Mr Darcy. Elle voyait bien que Charlotte avait remarqué quelque chose, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser influencer en discutant avec elle sur ce sujet. Elle tenait à prendre sa décision toute seule.

Elle se rappela le regard de Mr Darcy sur elle pendant qu'il lui parlait. Elle avait senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et une douce chaleur l'envahir lorsqu'il avait pris ses deux mains dans les siennes. Etait-ce un signe de l'amour ? Elle était incapable de répondre à cette question.

Au cours de la nuit, elle s'endormit et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain, elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé la réponse à sa question. Elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit pour se rendre jusqu'au bosquet, persuadée que Mr Darcy s'y trouverait. Ce en quoi elle ne se trompait pas. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle l'aperçut en train de faire les cent pas. Son visage reflétait un mélange d'espoir et d'inquiétude. Il s'illumina lorsqu'il la vit approcher et s'inclina poliment devant elle. Ne voulant pas la presser de lui donner une réponse, il n'aborda pas le sujet.

Lizzie inspira profondément. Le moment était venu de parler, mais malgré son courage, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Cependant, elle finit par se décider :

\- Oui, j'accepte de vous épouser, dit-elle, avec une expression de gravité mêlée de joie sur son visage.

Darcy demeura d'abord immobile, incrédule. Puis son visage rayonna de bonheur :

\- Merci, mon amour, souffla Darcy. Je vous adore.

En disant ces mots, il la prit dans ses bras et fit ce qu'il désirait depuis longtemps faire... il l'embrassa.

Lizzie fut d'abord prise de court, mais bientôt, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras. Il ne la retint qu'un court moment, puis il sourit :

\- Je crois que nous devrions aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Georgiana et à mon cousin, dit-il.

\- Oui, je peux comprendre qu'ils ont envie de savoir ce qui se passe, répondit Lizzie d'un ton amusé.

Ils allèrent rejoindre leurs deux compagnons qui se tenaient non loin de là. En apprenant la nouvelle de la bouche de son frère, Georgiana poussa un cri de joie, et en dépit de sa timidité, se jeta dans les bras de Lizzie :

\- Mon vœu va se réaliser ! Je vais avoir une sœur qui me plaît !

Lizzie la serra contre elle en souriant :

\- En ce qui me concerne, cela m'en fera cinq, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, dit-elle.

\- Eh bien, voilà une nouvelle qui va faire du bruit, commenta le colonel Fitzwilliam. Félicitations, Darcy. J'espère que vous êtes conscient que vous venez de gagner un précieux trésor et que vous saurez en prendre soin toute votre vie.

\- Je m'y engage, répondit Darcy.

\- Mais vous devez vous attendre à ce que lady Catherine soit furieuse.

\- Je ne me soucie pas de son opinion. Elle a perdu tout droit de la donner. Si elle fait des histoires, elle en subira les conséquences.

Il se tourna vers sa fiancée :

\- Je dois retourner à Londres, comme prévu. Voulez-vous que j'en informe votre sœur ?

\- Non, je préfère m'en charger. Mais elle sera ravie de savoir que nous allons pouvoir réaliser notre rêve le plus cher en nous mariant le même jour.

\- Un double mariage, c'est une excellente idée ! dit Darcy. Est-ce que votre mère sera d'accord ?

\- Si vous lui faites comprendre que c'est ce que vous voulez, elle n'osera pas protester. Elle aura bien trop peur que vous ne changiez d'avis.

\- Très bien. Alors, nous en ferons ainsi.

Les jours suivants parurent très courts à Lizzie. Et lorsque son fiancé partit pour Londres, elle le regretta du fond du cœur, tout en sachant qu'elle le reverrait bientôt.

Lizzie avait révélé son secret à Charlotte en lui faisant promettre le secret. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que lady Catherine l'apprenne prématurément. Elle fut infiniment soulagée lorsqu'elle quitta le Kent pour se rendre à Londres.

?

Bingley était si furieux contre Caroline que celle-ci fut contrainte de quitter sa maison pour aller vivre avec les Hurst et il ne voulut plus la voir. Elle fut avertie qu'elle aurait l'usage de sa dot et devrait monter sa propre maison car elle ne serait plus la bienvenue chez lui. Et il était inutile d'attendre de lui qu'il paye ses dettes. Elle devrait surveiller ses dépenses.

Cette nouvelle ne fit pas du tout plaisir à Caroline car elle savait qu'on allait la voir comme une vieille fille – ce qu'elle était ! -, et que les messieurs, désireux de l'épouser, allaient devenir très peu nombreux. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait perdu définitivement tout chance d'obtenir une demande en mariage de Mr Darcy. Son humiliation était grande car elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'il finirait par admettre qu'elle était la seule femme digne de devenir la nouvelle maîtresse de Pemberley. Mais elle avait découvert, à sa grande fureur, qu'il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une candidate potentielle et que toutes ses louanges envers lui et sa sœur, toutes ses tentatives d'attirer son attention et de lui plaire avaient été vaines. Elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance d'obtenir ce qu'elle espérait.

Caroline Bingley fut absolument folle de rage d'apprendre que celui qu'elle convoitait depuis des années allait épouser une autre femme qu'elle détestait. Mais elle était impuissante à y changer quoi que ce soit.

Même la scène que fera lady Catherine ne servit à rien. Elle fut reléguée à la maison douairière et perdit tout pouvoir, à sa grande fureur.

Kitty ne montra plus aucun intérêt pour les officiers, consciente qu'épouser l'un d'eux ne serait pas aussi merveilleux qu'elle le croyait.

Elle se remit à dessiner comme autrefois avant que la jalousie et les moqueries de Lydia ne la fassent renoncer.

Mme Bennet était furieuse de ce fait mais elle n'osa pas protester. Son mari lui avait fait la leçon en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne tolèrerait pas ses mauvaises manières.

Darcy était revenu à Netherfield avec sa sœur. Georgiana était ravie. Lizzie et elle étaient devenues amies. Ce fut très vite le cas avec Jane aussi. Kitty observa attentivement le comportement de Georgiana et comprit très vite que c'était ainsi qu'elle devrait agir, et non pas en suivant le mauvais exemple de Lydia. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pris la décision de ne plus l'imiter. Sa sœur avait eu la punition qu'elle méritait. Elle-même n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans une telle situation : être contrainte de rester enfermée dans la maison et devenir un objet de risée dans la ville. Cette idée l'effrayait

La milice s'en alla enfin. Chez les Bennet, seule Mme Bennet regretta les officiers. Elle reprocha très durement à Kitty de ne pas s'être assurée l'un d'entre eux, mais celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence et décida de ne pas répondre pour ne pas donner à sa mère plus de raisons de se plaindre.

Darcy courtisait officiellement Lizzie. Jane et Charles étaient ravis. Ce dernier savait que Caroline était folle de rage devant ce fait. Sa conduite honteuse lui avait valu d'être traitée avec mépris dans la bonne société. Elle était devenue un objet de risée. Ce qui la rendait furieuse.

Elle refusa d'être présente au mariage de son frère. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'accepter son choix, en dépit de sa propre situation.

Caroline se mariera avec un homme riche possédant un domaine, mais elle sera rejetée par la bonne société. Sa malveillance envers Lizzie lui vaudra d'être bannie par les Darcy. Elle finira seule et malheureuse et finira par prendre conscience de ce qu'elle a perdu.

Mr Bennet engagea une gouvernante pour ses deux autres filles restantes et ne voulut pas entendre parler de les marier. Il pensait qu'il y avait mieux à faire. Lydia refusa toujours de changer son comportement et ne se maria jamais, ce que sa mère déplora jusqu'à sa mort.

Mme Bennet n'avait pas compris pourquoi Mr Darcy voulait épouser Lizzie. Elle regretta qu'il n'ait pas choisi Lydia mais n'osa pas le dire à haute voix. Voyant le mépris à peine dissimulé de son futur gendre à l'égard de sa favorite, elle comprit que son vœu n'aurait jamais eu la moindre chance de se réaliser.

Le mariage de Lizzie et Darcy fut très heureux, même s'il leur arriva de se disputer. Mais ils surent résoudre leurs conflits par une discussion calme. Ils élevèrent leurs quatre enfants en leur apprenant qu'ils devaient toujours traiter avec respect ceux qui occupaient une position sociale inférieure à la leur parce qu'ils devaient s'estimer heureux de pouvoir vivre sans être dans le besoin.

Mary et Kitty se marièrent à leur tour, à la grande fureur de Lydia, et elles furent très heureuses. Elles veillèrent à ne jamais élever leurs filles comme elles-mêmes l'avaient été pour ne pas leur faire subir les souffrances qu'elles avaient connues.

Ce fut ainsi que, grâce à un léger ressentiment de Mme Collins, elle put faire le bonheur de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci en fut parfaitement consciente. Lorsque, cinq ans plus tard, Mr Collins mourut, laissant une veuve et deux enfants dont un garçon, Lizzie proposa à Charlotte de venir vivre près d'elle dans le Derbyshire. Elle plut au recteur de Lambton et se remaria. Comme quoi l'amour peut frapper n'importe ou, même les femmes qui ne se croient pas romantiques. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer d'avis.


	6. Chapitr 6 Le second cauchemar de Mme Ben

**Le second cauchemar de Mme Bennet**

Mme Bennet rêvait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait car son rêve allait bientôt se transformer en cauchemar.

Elle voyait une jeune fille qu'elle avait connue autrefois et qui se prénommait Sarah. Elle avait très souvent dansé avec l'un des officiers de la milice. Mme Bennet était certaine qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à annoncer leurs fiançailles. Malheureusement, cela ne s'était pas produit. Non. Il s'était passé autre chose de bien pire. Sarah s'était enfuie avec l'officier. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais le pire était à venir.

Il avait fallut longtemps avant de retrouver la trace de la malheureuse. Car les choses ne s'étaient pas produites comme l'avaient prévue Sarah. Au lieu de l'emmener à Gretna Green, son séducteur l'avait emmené à Londres. Et après l'avoir fait patienter pendant plusieurs semaines, tout en profitant d'elle, il avait fini par se lasser d'elle et de ses plaintes et l'avait vendu dans un bordel.

Ce fut le début d'un véritable calvaire pour la pauvre Sarah. Livrée à des hommes sans scrupules, battue par ceux qui la retenaient prisonnière lorsqu'elle refusait d'obéir, elle avait eu tout le temps de regretter de s'être enfuie avec un homme qui lui avait menti.

Puis, le rêve changea. Mme Bennet vit Lydia à Brighton, entourée d'officiers à un bal où elle dansait joyeusement. Ensuite, elle vit sa fille en train de parler à un homme dans la nuit, puis plus tard, sortir de la maison, habillée et portant un sac de voyage. Elle rejoignait un homme qui la conduisait à une voiture et se permettait toutes sortes de privautés sur elle.

Horrifiée, elle vit Lydia abandonner sa vertu à l'homme. Puis, celui-ci l'emmena à Londres, profitant d'elle sans la moindre gêne. Elle le vit parler à une femme d'un certain âge, puis recevoir une bourse. Peu de temps après, un homme entrait dans la chambre et emportait une Lydia endormie avec ses affaires dans une voiture et elle se retrouvait enfermée dans une chambre inconnue. Et Mme Bennet vit Lydia subir le même sort que Sarah et finir à Bedlham, elle aussi.

Mme Bennet se réveilla en sursaut, horrifiée par son rêve. Elle essaya de contrôler les battements de son cœur qui battait trop vite. Comment une telle chose pourrait-elle arriver ? Sa chère Lydia n'était pas Sarah. Elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fut obligée de réfléchir, une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Elle se rappela les nombreuses mises en garde de Lizzie sur le danger du comportement indécent de Lydia. Elle lui avait dit carrément qu'elle se conduisait comme une fille publique et non comme une jeune fille respectable et qu'elle finirait par ruiner leur famille si elle la laissait faire. Et elle en serait responsable même si elle pleurnicherait en accusant les autres.

Ce cauchemar effraya tellement Mme Bennet que lorsque Lydia fut invitée à aller à Brighton par Mme Forster, elle refusa de donner sa permission. Lydia piqua une crise de colère. Lizzie fut stupéfaite que sa mère refuse une telle chose à sa favorite. Cela l'amena à réfléchir et elle comprit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose concernant Wickham. L'homme pouvait faire beaucoup de mal à d'autres personnes. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser la possibilité de nuire.

Elle parla aux commerçants, leur demandant, sans en avoir l'air, si tous les officiers avaient payé leur dû. Cela provoqua une réaction en chaîne. Les commerçants découvrirent que Mr Wickham devait beaucoup d'argent, les officiers aussi. Comme il ne pouvait pas payer, il fut arrêté, dut vendre sa commission et fut jeté en prison pour dettes. On l'envoya dans les colonies pour y travailler. Il ne devait jamais revenir en Angleterre.

Lydia fut absolument furieuse de ce fait. Mais elle ne put rien y changer. D'autres évènements se produisirent. Mr Bingley revint dans le Hertfordshire. Il eut une longue conversation avec Jane et les malentendus ayant été aplanis, ils se fiancèrent. Lizzie vit que miss Bingley était furieuse. Pas seulement que son frère se soit finalement fiancé à Jane, mais que sa décision allait l'empêcher de se rendre à Pemberley.

Lizzie partit avec son oncle et sa tante, rassurée sur le bonheur de sa sœur et comprenant que Mr Darcy n'y était pas étranger. Elle fut heureuse de découvrir qu'il était capable de corriger ses erreurs.

D'autres évènements devaient survenir.

Lizzie rencontra Mr Darcy à Pemberley et elle en fut très gênée. Lui en fut bouleversé. Les jours suivants furent pourtant merveilleux pour les deux jeunes gens qui eurent le temps de faire disparaître tous les malentendus. Lorsque Lizzie revint à Longbourn, elle était fiancée. Cela choqua énormément sa mère et rendit sa sœur cadette folle de rage, mais personne ne s'en soucia. Mme Bennet ne permit plus jamais à Lydia de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et elle n'hésita pas à la punir chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à faire des caprices. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vue ses quatre sœurs se marier alors que les hommes se détournaient d'elle alors qu'elle cherchait constamment à forcer leur attention que Lydia comprit qu'elle risquait de finir vieille fille. Elle jugea opportun de changer son comportement et fut bien inspirée.

Des années plus tard, Lydia découvrit quel avait été le sort de Mr Wickham. Il avait tenté de s'en prendre à une jeune fille respectable en s'introduisant dans sa maison dans le but de la déshonorer et de forcer le père à le marier avec elle. Le gardien le prit pour un voleur et lui tira dessus. Il s'enfuit gravement blessé. Son corps fut retrouvé deux jours plus tard dans un bois où il avait dû se réfugier. Il avait été à moitié dévoré par des animaux. Son visage exprimait une totale épouvante.

Lydia comprit alors qu'elle avait commis une grave erreur en accordant sa confiance à Mr Wickham. Il l'aurait sans doute déshonorée avant de l'abandonner sans le moindre scrupule comme il avait déjà dû le faire pour d'autres malheureuses. Elle fut toujours reconnaissante à sa mère de l'avoir sauvée d'un tel sort même si elle ne connut jamais la raison pour laquelle elle refusa de la laisser aller à Brighton.

Mme Bennet ne voulut pas parler de son cauchemar. Il lui avait causé une telle peur qu'elle avait eu la possibilité de réfléchir à la façon dont elle avait éduqué ses filles. Elle comprit que laisser l'une d'elles faire tout ce qu'elle voulait était une erreur qui pourrait coûter très cher. Elle veilla donc à ce que ses petites-filles se conduisent convenablement et refusa de les gâter sans discernement. Elle savait que son mari était, par sa négligence, en grande partie responsable de ce qui aurait pu se produire. Désormais, elle apprit à riposter à ses plaisanteries, à tel point qu'il cessa de se moquer d'elle et il se décida à la traiter enfin avec le respect qu'il lui devait. Ce qui, après tout, n'était pas si mal.

 _Que pensez-vous de ce petit texte ? J'attends vos commentaires._


	7. Chapitre 7 Le cauchemar de Mr Denny

_Voici une petite histoire pour vous amuser. En ce qui concerne les lecteurs d'Une Opinion différente, il vous faudra patienter. J'ai rédigé plusieurs chapitres, mais ma beta est en vacances. Elle ne peut donc pas les corriger pour le moment. Et je vais me reposer, moi aussi, même si j'ai l'intention d'écrire les derniers chapitres. Je ne crois pas que vous pouvez espérer en lire un nouveau avant la mi-août ou peut-être plus tard. J'attends vos avis pour cette petite histoire._

 **Le cauchemar de Mr Denny**

Mr Denny faisait un cauchemar. Et il savait que c'était la faute de Wickham.

Celui-ci avait l'intention de s'enfuir de Brighton et d'emmener miss Lydia Bennet avec lui. Ses intentions, à ses yeux, ne faisaient aucun doute. Et Denny se sentait mal à l'aise à une telle idée.

Le fait était qu'il avait une sœur du même âge que Lydia. Et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait qu'il lui arrive une telle mésaventure. Miss Lydia n'avait pas de frère. Elle était doté d'un père négligent et égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à lui-même. Mais les deux filles aînées étaient des jeunes femmes respectables qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié lorsqu'il se trouvait à Meryton. Elles ne méritaient pas de subir la honte du déshonneur à cause des actes d'un gredin dénué de principes. Non, il ne pouvait pas permettre cela. Miss Lydia était une sotte, mais ses parents étaient responsables de son manque d'éducation. Elle n'était pas entièrement fautive.

Il avait eu le temps de se rendre compte que Wickham n'était pas le gentleman pour lequel il essayait de se faire passer : beau parleur, dénué de principes et d'honneur, faux, sournois et manipulateur, c'était aussi un joueur invétéré, un ivrogne et un coureur de jupons. Il ne payait jamais ses dettes et n'avait aucun scrupule à déshonorer les jeunes filles innocentes assez naïves pour croire à ses promesses. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire une chose pareille !

?

Denny se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, à Brighton.

Il se rappela son cauchemar et sentit sa conscience recommença à le tarauder. Il devait agir avant que Wickham ne nuise, une fois de plus, à une famille innocente. Car il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ce ne serait pas la première fois, ni, sans doute, la dernière.

Il devait avertir le colonel Forster des projets honteux de Wickham concernant miss Lydia. Etant donné qu'elle lui avait été confiée par son père, son honneur exigeait qu'il la protège contre un tel homme. Oui, il devait le faire. Wickham le soupçonnerait peut-être, mais peu importait ! L'honneur d'une innocente comptait plus, à ses yeux, que son amitié avec un gredin qui s'était avéré indigne de confiance.

Il se demandait, désormais, si ses calomnies envers Mr Darcy n'étaient pas des mensonges. Il s'était montrer tellement pressé de les répandre dans toute la ville ! Et puis, il n'était pas venu au bal de Netherfield. Pourquoi si ce n'était parce qu'il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille ? Peut-être craignait-il que Mr Darcy ne dénonce ses vices.

Dès que cela lui fut possible, Denny eut un entretien discret avec son supérieur. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Le colonel Forster fut extrêmement choqué d'apprendre que l'un de ses officiers complotait de s'enfuir avec une jeune fille qui lui avait été confiée. Il fit le tour des commerces pour découvrir le montant de ses dettes, qui, se rendit-il compte, était considérable. Il fit immédiatement arrêter Wickham. Celui-ci n'eut pas le moindre soupçon et ne put rien faire pour l'éviter. Les commerçants avaient porté plainte. Et il n'avait pas les moyens de les payer.

Lydia Bennet prit très mal la situation. Mais elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de garder son sang-froid car elle ne tenait pas à ce que l'on découvre son projet. Bientôt, des rumeurs coururent en ville et elle découvrit que Wickham s'était moquée d'elle et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'épouser. Elle en fut profondément humiliée.

Elle essaya de se tourner vers un autre officier, mais si ceux-ci acceptaient volontiers de l'inviter à danser, aucun d'entre eux ne la considérait comme une épouse potentielle. Certaines conversations d'épouses d'officiers, lui firent comprendre qu'elle n'était pas aussi appréciée qu'elle le croyait et qu'elle était seulement un objet d'amusement pour les officiers. Ce qui la rendit furieuse.

Elle était fort dépitée lorsqu'elle regagna Longbourn à la fin du mois d'Août. La milice devait quitter Brighton pour une autre destination et on ne l'avait pas invitée à rester plus longtemps. Elle rentra donc chez elle sans mari, contrairement à ce qu'elle l'avait escompté.

Mme Bennet en fut fort désolée pour elle mais elle la consola en lui disant que les officiers étaient pauvres et qu'ils ne pourraient pas lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il fallait mieux jeter son dévolu sur un homme riche. Elle aurait une vie beaucoup plus agréable.

Mme Bennet eut droit à plusieurs surprises lorsque Lizzie revint de son voyage. D'abord parce que Mr Bingley avait envoyé un message pour ouvrir Netherfield, mais aussi parce que Lizzie était fiancée à Mr Darcy. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une telle chose était possible. Mais elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en demeura presque muette.

Peu de temps après, Mr Bingley se fiança avec Jane. Il avait eu une scène très déplaisante avec ses sœurs et leur avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne se marierait pas en fonction de leurs ambitions personnelles mais pour son propre bonheur. Il conseilla à Caroline de cesser de repousser les prétendants si elle ne voulait pas finir vieille fille. Darcy avait fait un autre choix et elle perdrait son temps en continuant à se faire des illusions.

Caroline fut extrêmement mortifiée par les paroles de son frère, mais elle comprit qu'il disait la vérité lorsque Darcy annonça ses fiançailles avec miss Elisabeth Bennet. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait gâché plusieurs années de sa vie à attendre une demande qui ne viendrait jamais.

Elle était furieuse qu'il lui ait préféré une autre femme qu'elle jugeait inférieure à elle.

Lady Catherine n'eut pas plus de chance car ses protestations indignées ne furent écoutées ni par Darcy ni par Elisabeth et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se résigner à l'inéluctable.

Les mariages de Jane et d'Elisabeth fut suivi, quelques mois plus tard, par celui de Mary avec Mr Warren, le clerc de son oncle Phillips.

Mme Bennet en fut choquée. Elle avait toujours pensé que Mary finirait vieille fille. De toute évidence, elle l'avait sous-estimée. En tout cas, elle était ravie.

Mr Bennet le fut moins car il se retrouva avec une femme et deux filles idiotes. Une lettre du colonel Forster l'avait informé de ce qui avait été évité par miracle. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait dû écouter les avertissements de Lizzie. Désormais, il passa plus de temps avec elles et contra les actions de sa femme envers Lydia lorsqu'elles étaient déraisonnables. Il diminua leur argent de poche et leur conseilla de ne pas faire de dettes car les commerçants ne leur ferait plus crédit. Elles en furent indignées, mais obligées d'obéir.

Lydia fut obligée de surveiller sa conduite désormais. Mr Bennet l'avait avertie qu'il était au courant de son projet de fugue avec Mr Wickham et qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir échappé à la honte et au déshonneur. Il allait lui apprendre les règles de la bienséance et si elle refusait de s'y conformer de façon stricte, elle ne serait plus autorisée à sortir en société. Et il était inutile de lui casser les oreilles avec les officiers car ceux-ci ne seraient plus la bienvenue à Longbourn.

Mme Bennet fut indignée par les restrictions subies par sa favorite, mais une conversation privée avec son mari la rendit muette et elle ne protesta plus jamais contre ses exigences, ni ne se plaignit de ses nerfs pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce fut ainsi que, parce qu'un jeune homme avait eu un problème avec sa conscience, une jeune fille idiote échappa à un mariage avec un bon à rien qui aurait fait son malheur. Il contribua aussi au bonheur de deux jeunes filles respectables.

Il trouva son propre bonheur, un jour, et se rendit compte qu'il avait bien fait d'agir. Il aurait eu honte de livrer une jeune fille au déshonneur, parce qu'elle était trop stupide pour voir à quel genre d'homme elle avait affaire. Il veilla à ce que ses filles soient élevées de façon stricte pour éviter qu'une telle chose se produise.

Wickham ne sortit jamais de la prison pour dettes en vie. Il y rencontra un homme à qui il avait volé une grosse somme d'argent et dont il avait déshonorée la sœur. Celle-ci, âgée d'à peine seize ans, n'avait pas survécue aux conséquences.

Cela ne surprendra donc personne qu'il finisse sa vie avec un poignard entre les omoplates.


	8. Chapitre 8 Le cauchemar de Kitty Bennet

**Le cauchemar de Kitty Bennet**

Kitty Bennet faisait un cauchemar.

Elle voyait sa sœur, Lydia, s'enfuir avec Mr Wickham. Mais au lieu de se marier avec lui, comme celle-ci semblait le croire, elle la voyait abandonnée dans les bas-fonds de Londres, attaquée par des hommes, dépouillée, maltraitée.

Elle la vit, allongée sur un grabat, malade, mourante, le visage exprimant une terreur absolue, appelant sa mère d'une voix désespérée.

Elle la vit morte. Un homme portant le col du pasteur, debout au pied du lit, priait pour le repos de son âme. Un autre homme se tenait à côté de lui et regardait la morte avec un regard empreint de pitié.

\- Pauvre fille ! fit-il. Si ce n'est pas malheureux que des jeunes filles respectables se retrouvent dans une telle situation. Que font leurs parents ? Comment expliquer qu'ils soient incapables de veiller convenablement sur leurs filles ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, répondit le pasteur, elle est la plus jeune de cinq filles. Sa mère, dont elle était la favorite, est une malade imaginaire et a totalement négligée leur éducation, sans doute parce qu'elle-même ne l'était pas beaucoup. Quand au père, il ne vaut pas grand-chose. C'est un gentleman, certes, mais c'est surtout un égoïste uniquement centré sur lui-même. Il passe la majeure partie de son temps dans sa bibliothèque à lire des livres, néglige sa propriété, se moque constamment de sa femme et de ses filles, non seulement dans sa maison, mais également en public. Vous voyez le genre d'individu ? Je ne serais pas du tout surpris que la mort de sa fille ne soit d'aucun intérêt pour lui, pas plus qu'il ne se soucie de l'avenir de ses autres filles. A supposer qu'elles en aient un après ce qui s'est passé.

\- Cette jeune fille a eu le malheur d'avoir un lâche comme père. J'espère qu'il sera puni comme il le mérite.

\- Je crois que sa pire punition sera les cris de sa femme lorsqu'elle apprendra la mort de sa favorite. On peut espérer qu'elle fera de sa vie un enfer. Elle pourrait même décider de mettre le feu à sa bibliothèque pour le punir. Ce qui serait un châtiment approprié.

\- Dieu seul peut décider du châtiment, mais il saura le punir comme il l'a mérité.

\- Qu'il vous entende !

?

Kitty se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, le visage en sueur. Ce qu'elle avait vu était absolument horrible. Etait-il possible que cela se produise dans la réalité ? Lydia allait-elle réellement finir sa vie de façon aussi misérable ?

Elle se redressa dans son lit et essaya de réfléchir. Elle revit sa sœur en compagnie des officiers et essaya de voir plus clairement de quelle manière ils se comportaient avec elle.

Chaque fois que Lydia en rencontrait, c'était elle qui se précipitait vers eux et non le contraire. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment heureux de la voir. Leurs sourires étaient polis, sans plus. Ils ne montraient aucun empressement à être en sa compagnie.

Elle les soupçonnaient d'accepter les invitations de sa mère, non pas à cause de Lydia, comme celle-ci le croyait, mais plutôt parce qu'ils seraient sûrs de faire un bon repas. Voilà qui ne serait pas très flatteur pour sa sœur, si elle s'en doutait.

Ce qu'elle avait vu dans son cauchemar pourrait très bien se réaliser. Lydia était une égoïste, uniquement centrée sur elle-même. Leur mère ne valait pas mieux. Quant à leur père, il y avait longtemps que Kitty avait compris que lui aussi ne s'intéressait qu'à lui-même et à ses désirs personnels. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Lizzie, qui était si intelligente, pouvait s'aveugler à ce point sur ses défauts.

Elle réfléchit sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle regrettait que Lizzie ne soit pas là. Elle était la seule à avoir de l'influence sur leur père.

Elle se rappela la lettre qu'elle avait reçue la veille. Le contenu en était clairement explicite. Lydia avait bel et bien l'intention de s'enfuir avec Mr Wickham. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas un sou. Croyait-elle qu'elle allait continuer à vivre au crochet de leur père ? Dans ce cas, elle était encore plus idiote qu'il ne devait le penser.

Elle allait parler avec lui et lui montrer la lettre. Il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de réagir. Elle lui laisserait entendre qu'il risquait de gagner le mépris de Lizzie s'il ne faisait rien. Elle espérait que l'argument serait suffisamment fort pour l'obliger à faire son devoir.

Apparemment, ce fut le cas. Mr Bennet fut effaré de constater qu'il avait commis la pire des erreurs en autorisant Lydia à aller seule à Brighton, sous la protection d'une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que lui.

Mais le pire fut sans doute l'idée d'être méprisé par sa fille préférée. Il se souvenait de son regard rempli de honte pendant le bal de Netherfield, devant le comportement ridicule des autres membres de la famille. Et lui s'était contenté de rire. Il fallait mieux qu'il agisse au plus vite.

Il envoya un express au colonel Forster. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. S'il partait lui-même pour Brighton, il risquait d'arriver trop tard.

Il devait apprendre, par la suite, qu'il était arrivé juste à temps, la fugue était prévue pour le soir où il avait reçu l'express. Après avoir mené une enquête poussée auprès des commerçants de la ville, le colonel Forster constata que les dettes de Wickham étaient considérables. Il le fit immédiatement arrêté, car les commerçants, sur son conseil, avaient décidés de porter plainte. Wickham fut envoyé à Londres pour y être jugé, puis condamné à être envoyé aux colonies pour y travailler afin de payer ses dettes. Vu le montant, cela lui prendrait des années.

La réaction de Lydia en l'apprenant fut très violente. Elle avait toujours été passionnée et n'avait pas appris à se contrôler. Le colonel fut consterné par une telle conduite et il prit des mesures pour la renvoyer à Longbourn.

Elle revint, non pas, triomphante, avec une bague de mariage, comme elle l'escomptait, mais en disgrâce. Son père eut une longue discussion avec elle et l'informa qu'elle ne sortirait plus en société pendant deux ans et qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à se comporter comme une jeune fille respectable. Il l'avertit que toute tentative de se servir de sa mère pour faire lever la punition, ne ferait, au contraire, que l'empirer. Il ajouta qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de dépasser les limites du jardin et qu'elle était privée d'argent de poche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait payé la totalité de ses dettes envers ses sœurs, et, que par la suite, elle n'aurait plus le droit d'acheter quoi que ce soit sans sa permission.

Lydia piqua une véritable crise de colère en l'apprenant, ce qui lui valut d'être enfermée dans sa chambre. Comme Kitty refusait de la soutenir, elle se sentit plutôt isolée.

Mr Bennet convoqua sa femme dans la bibliothèque et l'informa froidement de la catastrophe qui avait été évitée de justesse. Alors qu'elle commençait à gémir sur sa pauvre Lydia, il lui ordonna de se taire et l'informa de sa décision, ajoutant que toute plainte de sa part doublerait la punition.

Devant le regard glacial et déterminé de son mari, Mme Bennet comprit que protester ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et elle jugea plus prudent de se taire et de conseiller à Lydia d'en faire autant et de faire preuve de patience.

Mme Bennet fut extrêmement choquée lorsque, peu de temps après le retour de Lizzie à Longbourn, Mr Bingley rouvrit Netherfield Park et revint à Longbourn avec Mr Darcy. Elle fit bon accueil au premier et se montra à peine polie avec le second, ce que Lizzie ne manqua pas de lui reprocher. Voulait-elle donc leur faire honte de nouveau en faisant preuve de grossièreté ?

Mme Bennet en fut indignée car elle était certaine que Lizzie n'aimait pas Mr Darcy. Celle-ci rétorqua que cela ne devait pas empêcher de se montrer polis envers un invité et que ses mauvaises manières, qu'elle avait transmises à Kitty et à Lydia, étaient probablement l'une des raisons pour laquelle Mr Bingley n'était pas revenu. Les messieurs n'aimaient pas le comportement vulgaire et indécent. Elle ferait mieux de surveiller ses manières. A cause d'elle, elle avait déjà fait fuir des prétendants potentiels tout en prétendant que c'était ses propres filles les responsables.

Bien sûr, c'était faux. Sa mère était coupable, mais son père l'était encore plus à cause de sa négligence et sa lâcheté. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. Lydia était son portrait craché. Il ne serait sans doute pas flatté par la comparaison.

Kitty avait comprit qu'il n'avait réagi que parce qu'il craignait de gagner le mépris de Lizzie. Quelle hypocrisie ! En tout cas, elle, elle n'était pas dupe. Et elle avait bien l'intention de raconter à sa sœur ce qui s'était passé.

Lizzie en fut extrêmement choquée. Il semblait que le pire ait été évité par miracle. Et ce n'était pas grâce à son père. Elle comprenait, maintenant pourquoi Lydia était revenue et qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de sortir.

Elle avait tenté de la manipuler pour faire lever sa punition, mais Lizzie s'y refusa. La tentative de sa mère n'eut pas plus d'effet. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de se plaindre de ses pauvres nerfs, mais le regard plein de dégoût qu'elle reçut en réponse la contraignit de se calmer.

Les fiançailles de Jane avec Mr Bingley ne furent une surprise pour personne. Il n'en fut pas de même lorsque ce fut le tour de Lizzie d'annoncer ses fiançailles avec Mr Darcy.

Kitty, elle, n'en fut pas vraiment surprise. Elle avait pris le temps d'observer à la fois Lizzie et Mr Darcy et elle avait vu quelque chose que personne n'avait remarqué. Elle en fut amusée.

Lydia avait totalement perdu son pouvoir sur elle. Kitty était bien décidée à agir en fonction de ses désirs personnels et non de ceux de sa sœur. Lydia s'en plaignit à sa mère et celle-ci tenta de la forcer d'agir comme avant, mais Kitty s'y refusa. Elle ignora totalement sa cadette et passa plus de temps avec ses aînées.

Mary, à la surprise de tous, décida de l'imiter. Suivant les conseils de Lizzie, elle abandonna son livre de Sermons et commença à lire d'autres livres. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait accordé trop de crédit à un homme sous prétexte qu'il était un pasteur. Les livres qu'elle venait de lire étaient très agréables et pas du tout dangereux. Du moins, elle ne percevait rien de ce genre.

Les deux sœurs s'aidèrent mutuellement. Mary apprit à Kitty à se cultiver et cette dernière enseigna à sa sœur à se mettre plus en valeur grâce à des vêtements plus appropriés. Et grâce à l'influence des deux aînées, elles purent se marier convenablement.

Lydia, quant à elle, ne parvint pas à se marier. Sa mauvaise réputation avait fait le tour de la ville et les messieurs se détournaient d'elle. Même lorsqu'elle était invitée par ses aînées, les messieurs se détournaient d'elle et la regardaient avec mépris ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sa mère le déplorait mais ne faisait rien pour améliorer ses manières.

Miss Bingley fut punie de sa malveillance, elle aussi. Après avoir échoué à se faire épouser par Mr Darcy, elle ne parvint pas à trouver un homme désireux de l'épouser et finit comme une vieille fille aigrie. Sa méchanceté à l'égard de Lizzie lui valut d'être bannie de Pemberley et elle se trouva exclue de la bonne société où elle se trouvait seulement tolérée.

Kitty veilla avec le plus grand soin sur l'éducation de ses filles. Elle ne voulait pas que celles-ci se retrouvent dans la situation honteuse de Lydia. Même si elle éprouvait de la compassion pour sa sœur cadette, elle se rendit compte que celle-ci refusait de reconnaître ses erreurs. Elle ne méritait donc pas la moindre indulgence et fit son malheur en connaissance de cause.

Quant à Mr Wickham, il mourut en prison lors d'une rébellion. En lâche qu'il était, il s'était dissimulé derrière les autres mais il reçut un mauvais coup qui lui fut fatal. Personne ne le regretta.


	9. Chapitre 9 Le cauchemar de Mr Collins

Ins

 _Merci. Ce chapitre n'est sans doute pas aussi intéressant que les autres, mais le personnage concerné ne l'est pas. Il s'agit juste d'un petit texte amusant que j'ai eu envie d'écrire. Bonne lecture._

 **Le cauchemar de Mr Collins**

Mr Collins faisait un horrible cauchemar.

Pourtant, il croyait que les choses s'étaient bien passées pour lui. Il avait obtenu une bonne cure, une bienfaitrice bienveillante. Mais sa pire erreur fut le choix de son épouse.

Il avait décidé d'épouser l'une de ses cousines pour réparer la faille entre les deux branches de la famille. Et s'il n'avait pu obtenir son premier choix, il découvrit bien vite que le second était une erreur. Elisabeth ne lui montrait pas le moindre respect, se moquait de lui en permanence et ne se gênait pas pour insulter lady Catherine, la traitant de vieille mégère prétentieuse et doutant qu'elle soit plus dotée d'une cervelle que lui. Elle l'avait jeté hors de sa chambre la première fois qu'il avait tenté d'user de ses droits d'époux et lui avait conseillé de prendre un bain car il puait plus fort que les cochons de la ferme de Longbourn. Elle s'était moquée de lady Catherine qui se faisait des illusions en pensant que son neveu, Darcy, allait épouser la pitoyable créature qu'elle nommait sa fille. Elle avait ri avec mépris lorsque lady Catherine s'était vantée qu'elle aurait été une grande interprète si elle avait appris à jouer du piano. Elle lui avait demandé ce que sa gouvernante lui avait enseigné pour qu'elle en soit réduite à se vanter de capacités purement imaginaires. Lady Catherine était folle de rage devant cette opinion. Surtout que sa prédiction, concernant Darcy, s'était réalisée. Il avait épousé la fille d'un duc. Cette nouvelle avait plongée lady Catherine dans une rage folle. Mr Collins avait déploré une telle chose. Mais Lizzie s'était contenté de rire.

Peu de temps après, eut lieu un terrible événement. Lydia s'enfuit avec Mr Wickham. Lizzie reçut une lettre de sa mère implorant son aide. Mais elle n'avait jamais reçue de réponse.

Les Bennet avaient été rejetés par la société de Meryton. Mme Bennet ne cessait de se plaindre mais cela n'avait rien changé. Jane était partie pour Londres. Son oncle lui avait présenté le fils d'un de ses amis et elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Mary et Kitty avaient, elles aussi, été contraintes de se marier en dessous de leur rang. Et leurs parents s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Mr Bennet n'avait plus eu un seul moment de paix. A sa mort, la première chose que fit Lizzie fut de jeter sa mère à la porte. Elle lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'encombrer d'une folle hystérique et qu'elle la ferait expédier à Bedlham si elle se permettait de l'importuner.

Quant à Lydia, après avoir été abandonnée, elle s'était retrouvée dans un bordel. Elle n'arrêtait pas de piquer des crises de colère et de se plaindre de son sort. Elle finit par être chassée et se retrouva à la rue où elle finit par mourir dans la misère la plus noire.

?

Mr Collins se réveilla en sursaut, le front moite, le visage en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Quel rêve horrible ! Il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement pour l'empêcher de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie. Il essaya de réfléchir et de se rappeler l'attitude de miss Elisabeth à son égard, depuis son arrivée. Il était évident que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, elle prenait ses attentions avec indifférence et se moquait de lui lorsqu'il parlait de lady Catherine et de tous les avantages qu'il avait acquis.

Il était fort dépité par ce fait. Il savait que lady Catherine serait furieuse s'il ne revenait pas en annonçant ses fiançailles. Donc, il devait faire un autre choix parmi les autres demoiselles Bennet. Les deux cadettes étaient hors de question. Elles étaient bien trop mal élevées pour convenir. Lady Catherine serait certainement choquée par leur comportement et leur manquement à la bienséance. Il pensa à miss Mary. Certes, elle était loin d'être aussi jolie que ses sœurs, mais il se rendit compte que sa nature calme, pieuse, son peu de goût pour la société, son appréciation des livres de sermons, et son évidente soumission aux désirs de ses aînés la rendaient tout à fait apte au rôle qu'on attendait d'elle.

Il décida donc de reporter sur elle ses attentions. Tant pis pour miss Elisabeth. De toute évidence, elle ne le jugeait pas assez bien pour elle. Il était probable qu'elle finirait vieille fille et qu'elle regretterait amèrement ses prétentions à se croire tellement importante.

Il ne manqua pas d'informer Mme Bennet, qu'après mûre réflexion, il avait décidé que miss Mary lui conviendrait mieux comme épouse que miss Elisabeth dont le caractère impertinent risquait de désobliger lady Catherine. Mme Bennet en fut surprise, mais en fait, cela lui importait peu du moment qu'il épousait l'une de ses filles. Mary, moins belle que ses sœurs, avait, à ses yeux, toutes les chances de finir vieille fille. Elle était ravie à l'idée que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Mr Collins songea qu'il devait aussi faire quelque chose concernant Mr Wickham car son cauchemar lui avait laissé voir que l'homme était dangereux. Et juste après le bal où il ne s'était pas montré, il découvrit que l'homme s'était permis de calomnier le neveu de sa bienfaitrice. Il en fut indigné. Dès son retour dans le Kent, il en informa lady Catherine qui fut extrêmement choquée par une telle audace. Elle ne manqua pas de l'informer de la véritable nature de l'homme et lui ordonna d'écrire à son cousin pour l'avertir de tenir l'homme à l'écart de ses filles et de veiller à ce que les commerçants ne lui fassent pas crédit et gardent leurs filles sous haute surveillance. L'homme semait la honte, la ruine et le déshonneur partout où il passait.

Mr Collins fut ravi de l'obliger. Il écrivit également à sa fiancée car il doutait fort que son cousin fasse quelque chose. Mary, comme il l'avait prévu, montra la lettre à sa mère qui s'empressa d'informer sa sœur et lady Lucas de la nouvelle, lesquelles la propagèrent dans toute la ville.

Mr Wickham fut aussitôt traité comme un pestiféré. Il ne comprit pas d'où venaient les rumeurs, mais cela gâcha ses projets matrimoniales. Miss King, une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans, venant d'hériter dix mille livres, était devenue l'objet de toutes ses attentions. Hors, dès que les rumeurs sur sa duplicité furent connues, son oncle et tuteur fit en sorte de la soustraire à ses attentions en quittant Meryton pour la ramener chez lui en Ecosse.

Mr Collins se sentit beaucoup plus heureux en épousant Mary Bennet. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer les regards dégoûtés de sa sœur aînée mais décida de l'ignorer. Elle finirait probablement vieille fille et regretterait alors de s'être montrée aussi difficile.

Lizzie ne fut pas très heureuse de rencontrer lady Catherine et ne se montra nullement impressionnée par la dame ni disposée à ramper devant elle ou à se pâmer devant ses discours. Mr Collins ne manqua pas de remarquer que sa cousine se moquait de sa bienfaitrice, même si elle ne le faisait pas ouvertement. Il fut d'autant plus soulagé d'avoir changé de choix d'épouse. S'il avait persisté à vouloir se marier avec Elisabeth, lady Catherine aurait probablement été furieuse.

Il était aussi soulagé de constaté que Mr Bingley n'avait pas abandonnée miss Bennet comme certaines personnes l'avait craint. Il était revenu à Netherfield et l'avait épousée, en dépit de l'opposition de ses sœurs. Mr Collins en avait été choqué. Que des filles de commerçants aient l'audace de se croire supérieures à la fille d'un gentleman était honteux. Il avait entendu, lors d'une conversation que miss Bingley avait des vues sur Mr Darcy. Il ne manqua pas d'en informer lady Catherine qui se rendit à Londres et remit très durement la demoiselle à sa place. Elle avait obtenue la promesse de Mr Darcy de ne jamais épouser miss Bingley, malheureusement il avait aussi juré qu'il n'épouserait jamais miss de Bourgh.

Mr Collins fut très choqué lorsque, quelques mois plus tard, il fut informé des fiançailles de miss Elisabeth avec Mr Darcy. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mme Collins en fut très étonnée, elle aussi, car elle était persuadée que sa sœur détestait Mr Darcy. Mais peut-être l'avait-elle seulement mal compris.

Le mariage de Mr Collins ne dura que deux ans. La mauvaise habitude de trop manger finit par lui être fatale et il mourut d'une indigestion. Mary qui avait donné naissance à un fils revint à Longbourn avec un vif soulagement d'être débarrassée de la compagnie de lady Catherine. A la majorité de son fils, elle fit en sorte qu'il prenne le nom des Bennet, comme elle l'avait exigé dans le contrat de mariage.

Le jeune Bennet se montra beaucoup plus digne de sa position que l'avait été son grand-père. Il fut grandement aidé en cela par son oncle Darcy pour lequel il avait beaucoup d'estime.

A la surprise de tous, Kitty épousa un pasteur. L'histoire avec Wickham avait éveillée sa méfiance des officiers et elle avait commencé à se rendre compte que leurs attraits ne suffisaient pas à en faire de bons partis. Lydia fut la seule à s'obstiner à vouloir épouser un officier. Elle eut l'occasion de le regretter lorsqu'elle se retrouva veuve avec deux enfants et des revenus grandement diminués. Elle fut obligée d'apprendre à se débrouiller car ses sœurs refusèrent de l'accueillir chez elles, sauf pour de courts séjours.

Mr Collins pouvait remercier le ciel pour avoir changé le choix de son épouse. Son cauchemar l'avait averti qu'il valait mieux s'assurer que la demoiselle était d'accord pour être courtisée avant d'envisager de l'épouser. Il laissa un livre avec bon nombre de bons conseils à son fils qui ne manqua pas de les utiliser à bon escient. Pour son plus grand bonheur.


	10. Chapitre 10 Cauchemar de lady Catherine

_Merci pour les commentaires. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'attends avec impatience vos avis. Bonne lecture._

 **Le cauchemar de lady Catherine**

Lady Catherine faisait un cauchemar.

Elle était absolument folle de rage. Découvrir que miss Elisabeth Bennet n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'obéir à sa volonté en faisant ce qu'elle attendait d'elle la plaçait dans un état de colère extrême.

Mais le pire fut de se rendre compte qu'il en était de même avec son neveu. Darcy refusa de lui faire la promesse qu'elle attendait de lui et l'informa froidement qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé d'épouser sa fille et qu'elle avait été la seule à croire qu'il le ferait. Qu'elle refuse de voir la réalité en face l'amenait à se demander si elle était réellement intelligente ou si ce n'était qu'une simple illusion.

Dire que lady Catherine était choquée était un euphémisme. Mais elle avait compris, à sa grande fureur, qu'elle était impuissante à le faire changer d'avis. Qu'il refuse d'obéir à sa volonté la mettait en rage. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignorée. C'était une chose insupportable.

Elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait.

\- Lady Catherine, entendez-moi.

Lady Catherine laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'elle essayait d'échapper à la voix familière qui lui parlait mais à qui elle se refusait de répondre. Elle était sûrement en train de rêver. L'homme en question était mort.

\- J'ai honte de vous, Madame. Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous vous abaisseriez à traiter notre fille de façon aussi méprisable. Vous avez tout fait pour détruire sa joie de vivre, pour la priver de tout ce qu'elle aimait et la garder à votre merci. Êtes-vous tellement fière de vous ? Mais soyez patiente. Vous allez bientôt recevoir le châtiment que vous méritez !

\- Comment pouvez-vous agir ainsi, Catherine ? Comment pouvez-vous traiter votre unique enfant de manière aussi méprisable ? Et comment pouvez-vous vous abaisser au point de vouloir manipuler mon fils dans le seul but de satisfaire vos caprices ? Vous devriez avoir honte ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que vos manigances vont être mis en échec. Vous n'aurez que ce que vous méritez si vous vous retrouvez abandonnée de tous. Vous devriez savoir que votre rang ne compte pas aux yeux de Dieu. Vous faites honte à nos parents. Quand je pense aux vantardises ridicules que vous vous permettez de faire ! C'est risible ! Vous n'avez jamais eu le moindre talent, ni en musique ni en dessin. Vos goûts sont déplorables. Vous devriez cesser de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous concernent pas, Catherine. Vous avez réussi à vous faire détester de tous ceux qui vous entouraient. Mais vous serez désormais un objet de mépris pour eux et vous risquez de ne pas trouver cela amusant.

Lady Catherine sursauta et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur.

\- Anne !

\- Oui, Anne. Votre sœur que vous avez tentée de trahir. Cela ne vous a pas suffit d'avoir tenté d'empêcher mon mariage par jalousie ? Vous cherchez, en plus, à détruire la vie de mon fils dans le but de satisfaire votre cupidité et votre soif de pouvoir ? Mais j'ai pris mes précautions, Catherine. J'ai laissé une lettre à mon fils pour qu'il sache que vous êtes une menteuse et qu'il est libre d'épouser la femme de son choix. C'est moi qui l'ai encouragé à accorder ses attentions à miss Elisabeth Bennet. Car elle est exactement la femme susceptible de le rendre heureux. Et c'est tout ce qui compte, à mes yeux.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? protesta lady Catherine d'un ton indigné. Elle est de rang inférieur au sien.

\- C'est la fille d'un gentilhomme, mon fils est un gentilhomme. Cela fait d'eux des égaux.

Entendre sa sœur lui répéter les paroles de miss Elisabeth et de Darcy était extrêmement humiliant pour lady Catherine qui n'était pas disposée à en rester là.

\- Elle a un oncle qui est commerçant ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment pourriez-vous admettre quelque chose d'aussi honteux ?

\- Je trouve ironique que vous permettiez de dire une chose pareille quant on sait que les Fitzwilliam descendaient de marchands de laine avant d'être anoblis. Quant aux Darcy, ce sont les descendants d'une famille de paysans venus de Normandie avec Guillaume le Conquérant qui a fait chevalier l'un d'entre eux lorsqu'il lui a sauvé la vie. D'ailleurs, qu'importe la naissance ! Ce sont les actes que l'on accomplit de son vivant qui comptent, pas ceux des ancêtres avec lesquels on n'a rien à voir. Prenez garde, Catherine. Lorsque viendra le moment pour vous d'être jugée par Dieu, il ne se souciera pas de votre naissance qui ne signifie rien pour lui. Il vous jugera en fonction de vos actes. Et vous risquez de passer beaucoup de temps au Purgatoire pour vous repentir de vos actes. Il serait temps que vous songiez à réparer le mal que vous avez fait, que ce soit à votre fille ou à ceux dont vous êtes responsable. Savez-vous, qu'à cause de votre avarice, le bébé de l'un de vos locataires est mort de froid ? Vous croyez que les gens qui vivent à Rosings vous respectent, Catherine ? Détrompez-vous. Ils vous méprisent et vous haïssent. Ils vous obéissent parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix mais se moquent de vous dans votre dos. Vous êtes un sujet de railleries et de ridicule pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Tout comme votre pasteur. Vous feriez mieux de corriger ses défauts au lieu de l'encourager dans son comportement honteux. Les villageois et les locataires n'auront bientôt plus confiance en lui et il deviendra un objet de mépris. Vous pourrez vous en féliciter. Ce sera de votre faute !

Lady Catherine était furieuse et nullement disposée à reconnaître des fautes.

\- Comment osez-vous me traiter de telle manière ?

\- Toujours à vous croire supérieure aux autres, lady Catherine ? demanda sir Lewis, d'un ton railleur. Pensez-vous que j'ignore la vérité, à votre sujet ? Nous savons tous les deux quelle genre de femme était réellement votre mère. Pensez-vous que votre sœur et moi ignorons qui était votre vrai père ? Voulez-vous que cela soit révélé en public ?

Lady Catherine blêmit à ces révélations dont elle se croyait la seule dépositaire.

\- Anne en subirait les conséquences !

\- Oui, Anne, répliqua sir Lewis. C'est uniquement à cause d'elle que je ne me suis pas débarrassé de vous. Vous devriez y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous pavaner et de vous targuer de votre supériorité, Catherine. Vous n'êtes que la bâtarde d'un marin qui a été pendu pour meurtre et votre mère ne valait pas mieux qu'une putain. Vous vous êtes rendue méprisable toute votre vie. Mais désormais, vous n'êtes plus rien.

Lady Catherine était folle de rage, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier la vérité sans se ridiculiser.

\- Il vous reste une chance de réparer le mal que vous avez fait, Catherine. Une seule chance. Ne la manquez pas, sinon, vous ne verrez pas la nouvelle année.

Sur ces mots, lui et lady Anne Darcy disparurent.

?

Lady Catherine se réveilla dans un état de colère absolu. Que son mari et sa sœur lui parlent sur ce ton était intolérable. Même s'il s'agissait d'un simple rêve.

Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire une telle chose ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit contrarier ses plans. Elle ne renoncerait pas à son projet. Il fallait seulement qu'elle y réfléchisse soigneusement. Malheureusement pour lady Catherine, cela ne devait pas se produire.

?

Darcy s'était rendu compte, depuis longtemps, que sa cousine, Anne, n'était pas heureuse, sous le joug de sa mère. Même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'épouser, son bien-être comptait à ses yeux. C'est pourquoi il décida, avec son cousin, de savoir quelles étaient les dernières volontés de son oncle.

Il fut choqué et indigné de découvrir qu'Anne aurait dû entrer en possession de son héritage depuis trois ans, mais que sa mère avait négligé de le lui remettre, comme elle aurait dû. De toute évidence, elle n'avait aucune intention de perdre son pouvoir sur le domaine. C'était un acte grave de captation d'héritage. Anne pourrait la faire jeter en prison si bon lui semblait. Ce serait sans doute le pire châtiment qu'elle pourrait subir.

Darcy suggéra à son oncle d'éloigner Anne de sa mère. Elle serait certainement capable de retrouver une meilleure santé si elle était soignée par un vrai médecin, plutôt que de devoir suivre les directives ineptes d'une femme ignorante. On aurait pu croire que lady Catherine ne tenait pas à voir sa fille en bonne santé pour pouvoir continuer à lui donner des ordres.

Le comte avait eu une terrible scène avec sa sœur. Celle-ci avait très vite compris qu'elle ne gagnerait pas la partie. Elle était dans son tort et ne l'ignorait pas. Et le comte n'avait nullement l'intention de lui permettre de détruire la vie de sa fille dans le but de satisfaire ses caprices.

Darcy décida qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec sa cousine.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui se passe, Anne. Nous aurions dû agir plus tôt. Votre mère est allée beaucoup trop loin, vous en êtes consciente ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Je pense que je vais l'expédier à la maison douairière et lui faire perdre tout son pouvoir. Ce sera une punition tout à fait adéquate. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je crois que oui. Savoir que plus personne ne se souciera de ses conseils.

\- Que souhaitez-vous, Anne?

\- Je souhaite avoir la liberté de vivre comme je l'entends, de lire les livres que je choisis moi-même, de manger de dont j'ai envie et d'apprécier ce qui me plaît. J'espère aussi pouvoir me marier, mais j'aspire à un mariage semblable à celui de mon oncle et ma tante Darcy plutôt que d'en faire un comme celui de ma mère.

\- Avez-vous parlé de cela avec elle ?

Le teint habituellement d'une pâleur maladive d'Anne rougit.

\- Ma mère refuserait d'admettre toute idée qui soit contraire aux siennes.

\- Peut-être aurai-je dû lui parler plus tôt.

\- Non, cousin. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Ma mère est déterminé à vous obliger à accomplir cet engagement fictif. Elle est prête à tout pour atteindre son but.

\- Elle n'en fera rien, maintenant. Rosings Park vous appartient, Anne et vous pouvez vivre comme bon vous semble. Je vous suggèrerai d'aller passer quelques mois au bord de la mère avec Mme Jenkinson et des serviteurs. Cela vous ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Je crois que je vais accepter votre idée. Je suis réticente à rester ici et à supporter l'obséquiosité de Mr Collins. Mais j'aime beaucoup sa femme et je la plains d'être marié à un tel idiot.

\- Vous pourrez changer les choses quand vous serez devenue la maîtresse de Rosings. Mme Collins est une femme pleine de bon sens. Si vous avez besoin de conseils, je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de vous aider dans la mesure de ses moyens.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Je suivrai votre suggestion.

?

\- Eh bien, Catherine, qu'avez-vous à dire ? demanda le comte. Vous n'avez pas honte de vos actions ? Voler votre propre fille ! La garder prisonnière dans cette maison pour assurer votre pouvoir sur elle. Et vous essayez de vous faire passer pour quelqu'un de bon et généreux ? J'ai honte de vous !

\- Je voulais seulement offrir à Anne ce qu'il y avait de mieux ! protesta lady Catherine d'un ton indigné.

\- Vous vous moquez totalement d'Anne. Vous comptiez vous servir d'elle pour obtenir ce que vous convoitiez depuis longtemps et que vous n'avez pu obtenir autrefois ! Pensez-vous que j'ignore que vous vouliez Pemberley. Vous avez décidé de l'obtenir dès l'instant où elle est née. Et vous ne vous êtes jamais souciée de demander l'avis des personnes concernées. Non ! Vous étiez certaine que tout le monde allait obéir à vos ordres. Mais vous vous êtes trompée, Catherine. Les Darcy n'ont pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous. Notre neveu n'épousera pas Anne. Il n'y a pas d'engagement, comme vous le prétendez. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Et même si notre sœur avait souhaité cette union, cela n'a aucune valeur d'un point de vue légal et il n'est pas obligé de vous obéir. Vous perdez votre temps. Et maintenant, vous risquez fort de vous retrouver en prison pour captation d'héritage si Anne décide de porter plainte contre vous. Et ne vous imaginez surtout pas que je vais vous soutenir. Vous n'en valez pas la peine !

\- Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ? Vous oubliez qui je suis !

Le visage du comte exprima un profond dégoût.

\- Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes réellement, Catherine. Et je ne crois pas que vous souhaitiez le rendre publique. Vos désirs sont sans intérêt. Je vais prendre des mesures pour qu'Anne puisse quitter Rosings Park. Quand à vous, vous allez vous installer dans la maison douairière et vous n'aurez plus aucune autorité sur les gens qui vivent sur le domaine. Je veillerais à ce qu'ils en soient informés. Je ne doute pas qu'ils seront infiniment soulagés de la nouvelle.

Lady Catherine blêmit de rage.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire cela.

\- J'ai tous les droits et vous n'en avez aucun. Dans ce pays, les femmes ne peuvent rien faire sans le consentement d'un homme, Catherine. Se peut-il que vous ne soyez pas au courant ? Un enfant ne peut pas se marier sans le consentement de son père. Et c'est le seul qui compte. L'engagement dont vous vous êtes servi pour essayer d'atteindre votre but n'a pas la moindre valeur légal. Darcy est le chef de sa propre famille. Il n'a de comptes à rendre à personne. Vous pouvez bien être sa tante, cela ne signifie pas qu'il doit se soumettre à vos ordres. Vous imaginez-vous qu'il va s'abaisser à ramper devant vous, comme le fait votre ridicule pasteur et à approuver tout ce que vous dites ? Dans ce cas, cela prouve que vous ne le connaissez pas du tout. Il sait parfaitement que ses parents vous méprisaient et qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu pour lui un mariage de pure convenance alors qu'ils ont fait eux-mêmes un mariage d'amour. Ils le lui ont dit assez souvent pour qu'il sache, sans avoir le moindre doute, que vous racontiez des mensonges. Et comme ils se méfiaient de vous et de vos manigances, ils ont laissé des lettres pour l'avertir de se méfier de vous. Il est donc parfaitement inutile de croire que vous avez la moindre chance d'atteindre votre but. Vous perdez votre temps !

Lady Catherine suffoquait de rage.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Je ferais appel à un avocat. Nous verrons ce que dira le juge !

\- Le juge constatera, en lisant le testament de votre mari, que vous avez spoliez votre fille de son héritage et prendra les mesures pour que vous subissiez la punition prévue par la loi. C'est ce que vous voulez, Catherine ?

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

\- A votre guise, dit le comte d'un ton apitoyé. Si vous tenez à devenir la risée de Londres, c'est votre problème. Toutes les maîtresses de maison vous fermeront leurs portes. Ce qui ne sera pas une grande perte pour elles car vous n'êtes pas aussi appréciée que vous le croyez. Les gens n'apprécient pas que vous vous permettiez de fourrer votre nez dans leurs affaires. Vous aimez à donner des conseils, n'est-ce pas, Catherine ? Mais vous devriez vous assurer qu'ils soient souhaités avant de les donner. Ou alors les garder pour vous. Cela vaudrait mieux pour vous.

\- Savez-vous que Darcy envisage d'épouser la fille d'un petit propriétaire sans intérêt, sans fortune ni relations ? Allez-vous tolérer une telle honte ?

\- Darcy fait ce qu'il veut. Il s'agit de la fille d'un gentilhomme et je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait un problème. Il n'a pas besoin de fortune supplémentaire. Quant aux relations dans la bonne société, il en a suffisamment à son goût. La jeune fille préfère, comme lui, vivre à la campagne et méprise l'hypocrisie et la vie futile des membres du Ton. Et surtout, elle ne se soucie pas le moins du monde de ses richesses et de sa position sociale. Elle l'aime pour lui-même, c'est évident. De plus, Georgiana l'apprécie et cela compte plus que tout. J'ai rencontré miss Bennet, Catherine et j'approuve le choix de Darcy. Il sera plus heureux avec elle qu'avec une de ces demoiselles insipides, hypocrites et futiles de Londres. Il n'y a rien à ajouter à ce sujet.

\- Ignorez-vous que la sœur cadette s'est enfuie avec le fils de l'ancien intendant de Pemberley ? Je le tiens de bonne source !

\- Vos informations sont fausses. Wickham s'est enfui avec une certaine miss Thorpe. Le nom de la jeune miss Bennet a été utilisé par erreur. Avez-vous d'autres arguments pour justifier votre ingérence, Catherine ? N'avez-vous pas compris que vous n'aviez aucun pouvoir sur Darcy ?

\- C'est ce que nous verrons !

\- A votre guise. Si vous tenez à vous ridiculiser, c'est votre problème. Mais vous viendrez pas prétendre que vous n'étiez pas avertie. Vous n'obtiendrez aucun soutien de la part de la famille, Catherine, je vous en préviens. Il sera inutile de vous plaindre de votre sort.

?

Lady Catherine découvrit bientôt qu'elle avait surestimée sa croyance en sa supériorité. La chute de son piédestal fut extrêmement brutale et elle ne put jamais s'en remettre.

Sa tentative de faire appel à un juge pour obtenir gain de cause fut sans effet. Son avocat l'informa qu'il lui était impossible de porter elle-même l'affaire devant un juge. Elle devait fait appel à un membre masculin de sa famille et même alors, elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Le testament de son mari était parfaitement clair. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

Anne quitta Rosings Park pendant six mois. Ce temps lui permit de retrouver sa bonne santé d'autrefois. Il fut bientôt évident que le fait d'être presque constamment enfermée dans la maison, de manger une nourriture peu adaptée à sa constitution et le manque d'exercice avait contribué à l'affaiblir physiquement. Même si cela prit du temps, elle finit par retrouver sa bonne santé.

Elle fut présente au mariage de son cousin et ce fut lui qui la conduisit à l'autel quelques mois plus tard lorsqu'elle épousa son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam. Lady Catherine n'assista pas au mariage. Reléguée dans la maison douairière, elle ne décolérait pas. Cette dernière rébellion provoqua chez elle une attaque d'apoplexie qui lui fit perdre le son de sa voix. Ce fut une dure punition pour une femme qui aimait à ce point le son de sa voix. Elle ne se repentit jamais de ses fautes. Le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait et qui devait lui servir d'avertissement avait été fait en pure perte.

Sa mort n'eut rien d'agréable et on ne peut que supposer quel fût son châtiment lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant celui qui devait la juger. Mais il ne m'appartient pas de le révéler car nul ne pouvait le savoir, sauf elle !

Fin


	11. Chapitre 11 Cauchemar d'Anne de Bourgh

_Voici un nouveau texte que je viens de terminer. Il comporte deux parties car, autrement, il serait trop long. Je publierai la suite dès que possible. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce début. Bonne lecture._

 **Le cauchemar d'Anne de Bourgh - 1ère Partie**

Miss Anne de Bourgh rêvait. Ou plutôt, elle faisait un cauchemar.

En dépit de toutes ses précautions, la malveillante lady Catherine de Bourgh avait réussi à forcer son neveu à l'épouser, détruisant de manière définitive toutes leurs chances de bonheur. Cependant, toutes ses manigances n'avaient pas totalement réussies car, lorsqu'elle avait annoncé son intention de diriger Pemberley, sous prétexte que sa fille en était incapable, elle s'était retrouvée face à l'opposition de son neveu et Anne l'avait soutenu. Elle lui avait dit clairement qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais la revoir et qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse qu'elle ne la fasse pas chasser de Rosings Park. Qu'elle se rappelle que le domaine appartenait à son mari, désormais et qu'elle n'avait plus aucun droit de décider de tout ce qui concernait les gens qui y vivaient.

Lady Catherine avait été folle de rage, mais elle n'avait rien pu y changer.

Anne avait attendu un certain temps avant de suggérer à son mari d'aller voir l'archevêque de Canterbury, tous les deux, afin de faire annuler leur mariage, puisqu'il n'avait pas été consommé. Etant donné qu'elle ne s'était jamais trouvée seule avec lui, personne ne pouvait dire qu'elle avait été compromise et elle comptait épouser le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Mais il fallait agir de manière à ce que lady Catherine ne puisse pas l'apprendre. Sinon, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les en empêcher. Darcy accepta le plan de la jeune femme.

Le cauchemar se transforma en quelque chose de plus heureux et lady Catherine fut dans l'impossibilité de gâcher leurs plans. Anne épousa l'homme qu'elle aimait, expulsa sa mère de Rosings Park, l'obligeant à vivre dans la maison douairière et Darcy, chose surprenante, épousa miss Elisabeth Bennet. Anne n'en fut pas surprise. Elle avait bien remarqué un certain intérêt de son cousin pour miss Bennet, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit réciproque, bien au contraire. Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de lui parler pour essayer de résoudre le problème.

?

Anne de Bourgh se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se redressa dans son lit.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée. Sa mère avait l'intention de la placer dans une situation compromettante pour obliger son cousin à l'épouser. Elle avait observé un changement dans son comportement habituel. Il fallait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes. Elle allait parler à son cousin, le colonel Fitwilliam, pour lui demander d'avertir Darcy.

Elle quitta son lit et sonna sa femme de chambre. Peut-être que le moment était enfin venu de prendre la place qui était la sienne. Il fallait qu'elle fasse venir son oncle, le comte de Matlock, afin qu'il prenne connaissance du testament que son père avait fait peu de temps avant sa mort et qu'il lui avait confié. Elle n'en connaissait pas le contenu, mais soupçonnait que sa mère serait absolument folle de rage lorsqu'elle en découvrirait l'existence. Non pas qu'elle se soucie le moins du monde de ce qu'elle pensait. Il était temps qu'elle soit remise à sa place et découvre son insignifiance.

Anne s'installa à son bureau et écrivit une brève lettre à son oncle. Puis elle sonna sa femme de chambre pour qu'elle l'aide à s'habiller. Elle lui confia ensuite la lettre. Elle faisait confiance à Daisy pour que celle-ci soit mélangée au courrier sans que sa mère ne découvre sa présence.

Mme Jenkinson vint la rejoindre ensuite et ensemble, elles se rendirent dans la salle à manger. Lady Catherine s'y trouvait déjà avec ses neveux et elle avait commencé un de ses sempiternels discours insipides qui ne voulait rien dire.

Anne s'assit à sa place et n'ouvrit pas la bouche, comme à son habitude. Ses cousins répondaient brièvement, de temps à autre, mais les discours de lady Catherine demandaient rarement une réponse. Elle aimait beaucoup trop entendre le son de sa voix pour avoir envie que quelqu'un parle à sa place. Elle aurait bientôt l'occasion de parler avec colère, mais cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

La jeune femme eut l'occasion de parler à son cousin et le colonel lui promit de veiller à ce que son cousin ne soit jamais seul. Il lui éviterait de se retrouver dans un piège.

Ils ignoraient ce que lady Catherine avait prévu mais restaient sur leurs gardes. Lorsqu'une servante monta à miss de Bourgh un grog de la part de sa mère, car elle s'était mise à tousser plus que d'habitude, Anne se méfia et soupçonna un piège. Elle vida le contenu du verre dans le pot de chambre et, devinant qu'il devait être drogué, elle fit mine de s'endormir.

Une demie-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Lady Catherine entra dans la chambre, suivie par un valet. Celui-ci sortit la jeune fille du lit avec précaution en prenant la couverture et suivit sa maîtresse. Il était dégoûté par ce qu'elle faisait mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il se rendit compte, cependant, et avec un certain soulagement, que miss Anne ne dormait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Il sourit discrètement et se promit de tout faire pour l'aider.

Lady Catherine ouvrit une autre porte, un peu plus loin dans le couloir et entra, le laissant la suivre. Des bougies avaient été allumées.

\- Mettez-là dans le lit, ordonna lady Catherine.

Le valet obéit. Il savait qu'il y avait une porte de communication donnant sur la chambre du colonel. Miss Anne pourrait s'y cacher et en sortir pour regagner sa chambre.

Le sourire de lady Catherine était franchement malveillant. Elle se frottait les mains. Elle allait bientôt obtenir ce qu'elle attendait depuis des années. Puisque Darcy refusait de faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui de son plein gré, il le ferait par la force. Il n'aurait pas le choix. Il aurait dû comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui permettre de s'opposer à sa volonté.

Elle ignorait que son projet avait échoué avant même d'avoir commencé. A peine eut-elle quitté la chambre qu'Anne se leva et s'enveloppant dans la couverture, elle se dirigea vers la chambre voisine. Celle-ci donnait vers un petit salon, puis une autre chambre et enfin la sienne. Elle refit son lit, puis se coucha. Mais elle ne chercha pas à s'endormir, bien qu'elle soit fatiguée. Elle voulait attendre de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

?

Lorsque Darcy et son cousin quittèrent la salle de billard pour aller se coucher, ils rencontrèrent le valet dont lady Catherine s'était servie pour mettre en route son plan méprisable. Il les informa de ce qui venait de se passer, leur assurant que miss de Bourgh avait regagné sa chambre et y était en sécurité.

Les deux hommes furent extrêmement choqués d'entendre une chose aussi méprisable. Ils remercièrent le valet pour sa loyauté et se rendirent dans la chambre de Darcy. Comme le valet l'avait dit, Anne ne s'y trouvait plus.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire, Darcy ? Il est évident qu'elle attend mon départ pour pouvoir provoquer un scandale.

\- Eh bien, elle sera déçue. En agissant ainsi, elle dévoilera ses plans. Cela me donnera une bonne raison pour rompre définitivement avec elle.

\- Mais Anne ! Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner entre ses mains. Elle serait capable de se venger sur elle.

\- Anne viendra avec nous. Je ne vais pas la laisser avec cette folle. Ou alors nous écrirons à votre père pour qu'il vienne au plus vite. J'aimerais connaître le contenu du testament de sir Lewis. Je ne serais nullement surpris que lady Catherine n'en ait pas respecté le contenu.

\- Moi non plus. Vous avez raison, Darcy. Il serait plus que temps qu'elle découvre son insignifiance.

\- Je suppose qu'elle a l'intention de me faire une scène. Je ne doute pas qu'elle va utiliser tous les arguments possibles et imaginables pour m'imposer sa volonté.

\- Je regrette de ne plus être présent lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'Anne n'est pas là. Faites attention de vous contrôler, Darcy. Elle ne doit pas se douter que vous étiez au courant de son projet.

\- Elle n'en saura rien.

\- Alors, bonne chance, mon vieux.

\- Merci.

?

Il s'écoula un certain temps avant que la porte de la chambre de Darcy s'ouvre brutalement devant lady Catherine qui entra en arborant une expression de grande colère.

\- Darcy, qu'avez-vous fait d'Anne ? Où est ma fille ?

Darcy, qui était assis dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main, releva la tête et demanda froidement.

\- Pardon ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Ma fille, Anne. Je sais que vous l'avez cachée ici. Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous l'avez compromise ! Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !

Darcy se leva, posa son livre sur la table et se tourna vers sa tante.

\- Êtes-vous devenue folle, lady Catherine ? Anne n'est pas ici. Et je ne vois aucune raison à sa présence dans cette chambre.

\- Je sais qu'elle est ici.

Elle alla tirer le rideau du lit et découvrit, effarée et furieuse que celui-ci était vide.

\- Eh bien ? fit Darcy qui se trouvait derrière elle. Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas là. Je crois, Madame, que vous êtes devenue folle. Je vais être contraint d'informer votre frère de votre comportement honteux car il me paraît évident que vous avez perdu la raison. Il se pourrait qu'il soit contraint de vous envoyer à Bedlham.

\- C'est vous qui êtes fou. Qu'avez-vous fait d'Anne ?

Folle de rage devant l'échec de son plan, lady Catherine fouilla la pièce, puis se rendit dans le dressing. Mais ce fut en vain. Elle fut bien obligée d'admettre que sa fille n'était pas là.

\- Je suppose, Madame, qu'Anne est en train de dormir. Même si je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait le faire avec vos hurlements de folle.

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit la conversation. Elle s'ouvrit devant le colonel qui était vêtu d'une robe de chambre.

\- Que diable se passe-t-il, Darcy ? On vous entend crier dans toutes les pièces de cet étage. Seriez-vous souffrante, lady Catherine ? Je suis surpris de vous voir ici. Y-aurait-il un problème ?

\- Notre tante s'est mis dans la tête qu'Anne se cachait dans ma chambre, répondit Darcy d'un ton ironique. J'ignore d'où lui est venue une idée aussi ridicule. Je vous suggère, Fitzwilliam, d'écrire à votre père pour le faire venir afin de prendre des dispositions. Notre tante n'a visiblement plus toute sa tête.

Sans laisser au colonel le temps de répondre, et folle de rage d'être traitée de folle, lady Catherine se tourna vers son neveu.

\- Comment osez-vous me traiter ainsi ?

\- Il semblerait que vous soyez victime d'hallucinations, lady Catherine. Vous devez laisser les médecins vous donner des soins. Ce genre d'idées pourrait vous mettre en danger.

\- Je n'ai jamais été autant insultée de ma vie. Mon frère en sera informé. Nous verrons si vous oserez répéter de telles choses devant lui. Ne croyez pas que j'en ai fini avec vous, Darcy. Vous allez apprendre à me traiter avec le respect que vous me devez.

\- Je vous traiterai comme bon me semble, lady Catherine. Vous êtes ma tante, pas ma mère. Je suis un Darcy et mon propre maître. Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne et certainement pas de vous ! Même votre frère n'oserait pas essayer de m'en donner. Je vous suggère de retourner dans votre chambre et de vous calmer. Vous vous êtes déjà suffisamment ridiculisée. Je ne crois pas que votre fille sera fière de vous en découvrant votre comportement honteux.

Comprenant qu'elle avait perdue la partie, lady Catherine sortit de la chambre comme une furie, tout en se promettant que son neveu ne perdait rien pour attendre.

?

Le lendemain matin, lady Catherine ne se montra pas à la table du petit-déjeuner. Elle était sans doute encore trop furieuse de l'échec de ses plans pour accepter d'apparaître devant celui qui l'avait humiliée. Anne regarda son cousin avec une évidente curiosité. Cependant, elle ne posa pas de questions. Après le repas, elle demanda à ses cousins de l'accompagner dans les jardins, ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers.

Dès qu'elle se fut assurée qu'ils étaient bien seuls, elle se tourna vers Darcy :

\- Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé, William. Je suis impatiente de le savoir.

\- Vous saviez ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Darcy, visiblement choqué.

\- Oui. Ma mère m'a envoyé un grog, hier soir. Mais je me suis méfiée. J'étais sûre qu'il était drogué. J'ai jeté le contenu dans mon pot de chambre et j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Peu de temps après, ma mère est venue avec un valet qui m'a portée dans votre chambre.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Il nous l'a dit.

\- Comment ma mère a-t-elle réagi en constatant que je n'y étais plus ?

\- Elle était furieuse, naturellement. Elle vous a même cherchée dans mon dressing. Elle m'a fait une scène très déplaisante. Mais je vais écrire à mon oncle Matlock. Il est temps de vous soustraire à elle.

\- C'est inutile, cousin, je l'ai déjà fait, dit Anne. Si nous avons de la chance, il arrivera ce soir. Je lui ai demandé d'apporter un exemplaire du testament de mon père. Je suis sûre que ma mère n'en a pas respecté le contenu. Mais je vais m'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que de le faire. Sinon, je n'hésiterais pas à la traîner en justice, si elle m'y oblige.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien pour cela, dit Darcy.

\- Et aussi sur le mien, ajouta le colonel.

\- Merci.

Darcy savait que sa tante ne renoncerait pas aisément à ce qu'elle considérait comme son dû. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'elle comprendrait l'inutilité de ses manigances. Son oncle saurait la mettre au pas. Sinon, il faudrait sans doute utiliser la manière forte.

Il adressa à peine la parole à lady Catherine pendant le déjeuner. Ni Anne, ni le colonel ne prononcèrent le moindre mot. La grande dame tint ses discours habituels comme si de rien n'était, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ses interlocuteurs ne lui accordaient pas la moindre attention. Ce qui la rendit furieuse.

Lady Catherine s'était réveillée dans un état de colère absolu. Que son neveu lui parle sur ce ton était intolérable. Comment avait-il pu lui faire une telle chose ? Et comment expliquer que son plan ait échoué ? C'était incompréhensible. Elle n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit contrarier ses plans. Elle avait échoué, certes, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Elle ne renoncerait pas à son projet. Il fallait seulement qu'elle y réfléchisse soigneusement. Darcy était sans doute sur ses gardes, désormais. Cependant, même s'il avait des soupçons, il ne pouvait rien prouver. Il penserait qu'elle avait eu une crise de folie. Même si elle devait le laisser croire, en dépit du fait que c'était humiliant pour elle, cela valait mieux que le fait qu'il puisse comprendre ses véritables intentions. Elle allait donc réfléchir pour trouver un autre moyen d'atteindre son but.

Malheureusement pour lady Catherine, cela ne devait pas se produire.

?

Ce fut tard dans l'après-midi que le comte de Matlock arriva, accompagné de son épouse. En les voyant, lady Catherine fut absolument furieuse. Elle comprit sans peine que son neveu était responsable de cette visite imprévue. Qu'il ose la défier de cette manière la mit en rage, mais elle comprit très vite que sa colère allait avoir d'autres objets.

La scène entre le frère et la sœur fut mémorable. Cependant, Darcy et son cousin ne jugèrent pas utiles d'y assister et ils emmenèrent leur cousine en promenade. Ils rencontrèrent miss Bennet sur leur chemin. Anne fut très surprise lorsque ses chiens vinrent lui dire bonjour. Elle eut un pâle sourire. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir un chien à elle. Mais sa mère avait usé d'un mauvais prétexte pour le lui interdire. Rien de ce qu'elle aimait ne lui était permis. Le seul droit qu'elle avait consistait à obéir à sa mère et à écouter tout ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'Anne ne faisait plus depuis longtemps. Ou elle faisait juste semblant. Mais cela ne semblait pas beaucoup préoccuper lady Catherine.

La solitude avait rendue Anne très timide et elle avait du mal à s'adapter à une conversation avec une jeune femme qu'elle connaissait fort peu et avec laquelle elle avait eu fort peu de relations. Elle fut heureuse de voir que les choses allaient changer. Elle souhaitait parler à miss Bennet de quelque chose de très important. De cela dépendait, elle le soupçonnait, le bonheur de son cousin. Et elle avait bien l'intention de lui venir en aide.

?

Darcy s'était rendu compte, depuis longtemps, que sa cousine, Anne, n'était pas heureuse, sous le joug de sa mère. Même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'épouser, son bien-être comptait à ses yeux. C'est pourquoi il décida, avec son cousin, de savoir quelles étaient les dernières volontés de son oncle.

Il fut choqué et indigné de découvrir qu'Anne aurait dû entrer en possession de son héritage depuis trois ans, mais que sa mère avait négligé de le lui remettre, comme elle aurait dû. De toute évidence, elle n'avait aucune intention de perdre son pouvoir sur le domaine. C'était un acte grave de captation d'héritage. Anne pourrait la faire jeter en prison si bon lui semblait. Ce serait sans doute le pire châtiment qu'elle pourrait subir.

Darcy suggéra d'éloigner Anne de sa mère. Elle serait certainement capable de retrouver une meilleure santé si elle était soignée par un vrai médecin, plutôt que de devoir suivre les directives ineptes d'une femme ignorante. On aurait pu croire que lady Catherine ne tenait pas à voir sa fille en bonne santé pour pouvoir continuer à lui donner des ordres.

Le comte avait eu une terrible scène avec sa sœur. Celle-ci avait très vite compris qu'elle ne gagnerait pas la partie. Elle était dans son tort et ne l'ignorait pas. Et le comte n'avait nullement l'intention de lui permettre de détruire la vie de sa fille dans le but de satisfaire ses caprices.

Darcy décida qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec sa cousine.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui se passe, Anne. Nous aurions dû agir plus tôt. Votre mère est allée beaucoup trop loin, vous en êtes consciente ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Je pense que je vais l'expédier à la maison douairière et lui faire perdre tout son pouvoir. Ce sera une punition tout à fait adéquate. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je crois que oui. Savoir que plus personne ne se souciera de ses conseils lui fera le plus grand bien.

\- Ce sera une terrible punition pour elle. Elle ne supporte pas d'être ignorée.

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez, Anne ?

\- Je souhaite avoir la liberté de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, de lire les livres que je choisis moi-même, de manger les aliments qui me plaisent et d'apprécier les choses qui m'intéressent. Ma mère m'a toujours imposé ses goûts, au mépris des miens, persuadée que ce sont les seuls qui comptent. Si je me marie un jour, j'espère que ce sera avec un homme que j'aurai choisi. Et je préfèrerais que ce soit le même genre de mariage que celui que vos parents ont connu plutôt que celui auquel pense ma mère.

\- Vous ne lui avez jamais fait part de vos souhaits ?

\- A quoi bon ? Elle n'en aurait jamais tenu aucun compte. Ses propres désirs sont les seuls qui comptent et elle ne se soucie pas du tout de l'opinion d'autrui. Savez-vous qu'elle était jalouse de votre mère ?

\- Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait aucune raison pour cela.

\- Votre mère a toujours été la préférée de ses parents. Et elle ne cherchait jamais à accaparer l'attention des autres, comme elle le faisait elle-même. Lorsque Maman a fait ses débuts dans le monde, elle était bien décidée à faire un très beau mariage. Mais son caractère déplaisant a vite fait fuir tous les prétendants potentiels. Notre grand-père n'a pas voulu retarder les débuts de sa cadette à cause du comportement de l'aînée. Dès le début, votre mère a eu beaucoup de succès. Les meilleurs partis de Londres l'ont entourée et ma mère s'est retrouvée complètement ignorée. Pouvez-vous imaginer cela ? Pourtant, votre mère ne leur a prêté aucune attention dès l'instant où elle a rencontré votre père. Ma mère a fait tout son possible pour le tenir à l'écart, ne le jugeant pas digne de la fille d'un comte. Mais dès l'instant où elle a vu Pemberley, elle a décidé de l'épouser elle-même. Malheureusement, toutes ses manigances ont été vaines. Il ne lui a pas montré le moindre intérêt et c'est votre mère qui l'a épousé. Il s'est écoulé plusieurs années avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver un mari. Vous pouvez imaginer que tous ces évènements l'ont rendue folle de rage. Je crois, qu'en réalité, elle vouait une haine profonde à vos parents. C'est pourquoi, à la mort de votre père, elle a décidé de raconter cette histoire d'engagement. Je suis heureuse que vous n'en ayez jamais tenu aucun compte.

\- Mon père soupçonnait, depuis longtemps, qu'elle prévoyait quelque chose de ce genre. C'est pourquoi il avait pris ses précautions. Ma mère aussi se méfiait de sa sœur et elle m'a laissée une lettre qui contredit totalement tout ce que raconte votre mère. De toute façon, un tel engagement n'a pas la moindre valeur légale. Ni mon père ni le vôtre n'ont donné leur consentement et sans eux, votre mère n'avait aucune chance de réussir.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en soit préoccupée. Elle était certaine que vous feriez ce qu'elle attendait de vous.

\- Eh bien, elle a découvert son erreur. Désormais, elle sait qu'elle n'obtiendra rien du tout. Seriez-vous d'accord pour revenir à Londres avec nous, Anne ? Il serait temps que vous soyez soignée comme il convient. Vous n'êtes devenue malade qu'après la mort de votre père, ce qui a donné à votre mère un prétexte pour ne pas vous faire faire vos débuts. Je suis sûre que vous pourriez retrouver votre bonne santé d'autrefois si un bon médecin s'occupe de vous.

Anne hocha la tête.

\- Je vais partir avec vous. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais encore rester avec elle, après ce qu'elle a tenté de faire. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir lui pardonner.

\- Elle mérite d'être abandonnée à elle-même pendant un certain temps. Elle sera furieuse, mais cela devrait lui permettre de comprendre ce qu'elle a fait. Elle saura ainsi qu'elle ne peut pas agir uniquement en fonction de ses caprices.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce qui va lui arriver. Elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite.

\- Alors, je vais tout arranger avec notre oncle. Votre mère ne pourra pas s'y opposer. Et même si elle essaie, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en tenir compte. Ce qu'elle peut dire est sans intérêt.

\- Merci, William.

?

Dans l'après-midi, Anne décida de sortir dans sa voiture à poneys. Elle espérait avoir l'occasion de parler avec miss Bennet. Elle se demandait quelle pouvait être la raison de son aversion pour son cousin. Si elle connaissait bien ce dernier, il avait dû dire quelque chose de désagréable et elle lui en voulait. En tout cas, elle ne se comportait pas comme les autres demoiselles qui cherchait à tout prix à capturer son attention. Mais elle en aurait le cœur net.

Elle eut de la chance de voir miss Bennet lors de sa promenade. Elle arrêta sa voiture près d'elle et se tourna dans sa direction :

\- Miss Bennet, voulez-vous me donner le bras pour marcher un peu ? J'aimerais parler avec vous.

Lizzie fut surprise de la demande.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle poliment, ne voyant aucune raison de refuser la demande.

Elle connaissait fort peu miss de Bourgh et n'avait pas dû lui dire plus de quelques mots. Anne descendit de la voiture, dit quelques mots à sa compagne et se tourna vers Lizzie qui lui offrit son bras pour la soutenir. Les chiens, quant à eux, vinrent immédiatement lui dire bonjour en lui offrant la patte. Anne poussa un soupir :

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir un ? demanda Lizzie. Ce n'est pas difficile de trouver un bon élevage.

\- Malheureusement, ma mère a d'autres idées sur les chiens, répondit tristement Anne. Elle considère que leur place est au chenil.

\- Au chenil ? Mes chiens seraient bien malheureux s'ils étaient constamment enfermés au chenil. Ils ont besoin de courir et de faire de l'exercice. Et j'entendrais mes chiots pleurer constamment s'ils ne pouvaient pas aller se promener, ce qui ne serait pas agréable.

Anne en fut surprise.

\- Vous avez donc d'autres chiens que ces deux-là ?

\- Oui. J'ai un élevage et je vends mes chiots. Cela me brise toujours le cœur de m'en séparer, mais je sais bien que je ne peux pas tous les garder.

\- En tout cas, les chiens vous aiment, dit Anne. J'en veux pour preuve la façon dont vous avez séduit Casanova, le chien de mon cousin. Il m'a raconté l'histoire et cela m'a fait beaucoup rire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, c'était assez amusant. Il mérite bien son nom.

Quand Anne se tourna de nouveau vers sa compagne, son visage était devenu grave :

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous demander, miss Bennet. J'ai eu l'occasion de vous observer lorsque vous êtes en compagnie de mon cousin et je me suis rendue compte que vous semblez le détester. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? Le connaissant, je sais qu'il a tendance à offenser les gens sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais je crains que ce ne soit plus grave.

Lizzie avait rougi, embarrassée et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Quelle importance cela peut-il avoir puisque ce sentiment est réciproque ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Réciproque ? répliqua Anne, stupéfaite. Mais comment une pareille idée vous est-elle venue à l'esprit ?

\- Il passe son temps à me regarder d'un air désapprobateur, sans doute pour essayer de découvrir mes défauts, répondit Elisabeth.

Anne s'arrêta et la regarda avec intention. Il était évident qu'elle était très surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre :

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il vous regarde avec désapprobation ? Quelle étrange idée ? Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?

\- Il n'a jamais cherché à dissimuler qu'il méprisait ma famille.

\- Votre famille aurait-elle fait quelque chose susceptible de justifier ce mépris ? demanda-t-elle. En général, si quelqu'un déplaît à mon cousin, il se contente de l'ignorer. Surtout s'il s'agit d'une femme qui pourrait se tromper sur son attitude. Soyez réaliste, miss Bennet. Vous pensez que mon cousin vous méprise, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi perdrait-il son temps à vous regarder ? C'est tout à fait absurde ! Avez-vous remarqué s'il agissait de même avec miss Bingley ?

\- Non. Pas du tout.

\- Pourtant, le mépris qu'elle lui inspire est évident. Sauf pour elle, sans doute.

Lizzie garda le silence. Elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il passe son temps à me regarder, dans ce cas.

\- Parce qu'il vous admire, bien sûr. Même s'il ne se rend sans doute pas compte de ce qu'il fait.

Lizzie rougit car Charlotte lui avait dit exactement la même chose.

\- Je suis surprise que vous disiez cela avec un tel calme, dit-elle étant donné que l'homme dont nous sommes en train de parler est votre fiancé.

Anne ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Oh, je peux vous assurer que Darcy n'est pas mon fiancé !

\- Vraiment ? J'ai entendu dire le contraire.

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on vous raconte, miss Bennet. Il est vrai que cela a toujours été le désir de ma mère, mais elle le veut pour des raisons purement égoïstes. Sans compter qu'elle ne s'est jamais donné la peine de nous demander notre avis, à Darcy et à moi. Elle considère que nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement que d'obéir à ses ordres. Malheureusement, mon cousin n'accepte pas d'en recevoir de sa part et il le lui a fait clairement comprendre. Il estime que le choix de son épouse est son affaire, à lui seul et à personne d'autre. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec cela, miss Bennet ?

\- Eh bien, oui. Mais votre mère avait l'air sûre d'elle.

\- Ma mère a toujours cru qu'elle pouvait prendre les décisions pour les autres comme bon lui semblait. Mais avec Darcy, elle a commis une erreur. Je crains, cependant, qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore compris, même s'il a été parfaitement clair à ce sujet.

\- Et cela ne vous dérange pas qu'il refuse de vous épouser ?

\- Pas du tout. Je le considère comme mon frère. Un mariage entre nous serait, à mes yeux et aux siens, l'équivalant d'un inceste. Ma mère refuse de se préoccuper de cela mais elle n'aura pas le choix.

Elle se tut un instant avant de poursuivre :

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment pas répondu à ma question, miss Bennet. Qu'a fait mon cousin pour provoquer une telle aversion chez vous ?

\- Plusieurs choses. La première, c'est qu'il s'est permis de m'insulter lors de notre première rencontre alors que nous n'avions même pas été présentés l'un à l'autre. La seconde, c'est que je le soupçonne fortement d'avoir contribué à causer le malheur de ma sœur, Jane, en faisant en sorte d'éloigner Mr Bingley d'elle alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il allait la demander en mariage. Sans doute parce qu'il voulait le garder pour sa propre sœur.

\- Quoi ?

Anne la regarda avec une stupeur évidente.

\- Où êtes-vous allée chercher une idée pareille ? demanda-t-elle, totalement abasourdie. Ma cousine, Georgiana, n'a que seize ans. Elle n'est même pas sortie ! Une telle idée ne viendrait jamais à l'esprit de mon cousin. Il est trop romantique lui-même pour envisager de forcer sa sœur à un mariage de complaisance.

\- Romantique ? Mr Darcy ?

C'était au tour de Lizzie d'être totalement abasourdie.

\- Oui. Mon oncle et ma tante ont fait un mariage d'amour et mon cousin est bien décidé à en faire autant. C'est pour cela qu'il n'éprouve que mépris et dégoût envers les demoiselles de la bonne société. Aucune d'entre elles n'a jamais éveillé en lui le moindre intérêt.

Lizzie était, pour le moins, incrédule.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, c'est miss Bingley qui l'a laissé entendre à ma sœur dans une lettre, et ensuite, de vive voix, lors de sa visite à Londres.

Anne était indignée.

\- Cette mégère ne manque pas d'audace ! Elle se fait des illusions ! Ma cousine n'a que seize ans et n'est même pas encore sortie en société. De toute évidence, elle s'imagine qu'un mariage entre son frère et Georgiana favorisera le sien avec Darcy. Elle n'a pas encore compris qu'elle perdait son temps. Il la supporte uniquement par égard pour son frère.

\- Oui, j'ai bien remarqué cela. Je n'y crois pas non plus. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit sûre d'elle pour se permettre d'impliquer miss Darcy dans ses manigances. N'a-t-elle pas conscience qu'elle risque de nuire à sa réputation en agissant ainsi ?

\- Elle le sait sans doute. Mais elle est trop imbue de son importance pour imaginer que son plan va échouer. Elle n'a pas encore compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir.

Lizzie hocha la tête.

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment cru. Cependant, votre cousin a quand même éloigné Mr Bingley de ma sœur, la livrant à la dérision de tous et à la souffrance pour ses espoirs déçus. Quelles excuses allez-vous trouver pour justifier une telle chose ? Ma sœur, qui n'a jamais dit du mal de qui que ce soit, au cours de sa vie, qui est la bonté et la douceur personnifiée, ne méritait pas cela !

Anne secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner, miss Bennet, mais je connaîtrais la réponse. Je vais poser la question à mon cousin et je l'obligerai à s'expliquer clairement. Je pense qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison d'agir ainsi, du moins, à ses yeux. Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait délibérément causé de la souffrance à une jeune fille innocente et à son ami. Il a dû se passer quelque chose que nous ignorons, toutes les deux. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je connais bien mon cousin et je le sais incapable de cruauté envers autrui.

\- Même envers Mr Wickham ?

Lizzie n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question car elle se sentait indignée en entendant les dernières paroles de sa compagne.

Anne sursauta.

\- Wickham ? Comment le connaissez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que cet infâme gredin vous a raconté ? Vous ne devez pas croire ce qu'il raconte, miss Bennet. Il sème le malheur, la honte et le déshonneur partout où il passe.

\- Vraiment ?

Lizzie était stupéfaite.

\- Oui, miss Bennet, c'est vrai, affirma Anne avec force. Il a de nombreux vices : le jeu, l'ivrognerie, la séduction de jeunes filles innocentes. Il se sert de son charme et de ses bonnes manières pour que les commerçants lui fassent crédit et il en profite pour s'amuser avec leurs filles. Il a trahi mon oncle Darcy qui voulait lui offrir une vie respectable en souvenir de son père qui était un homme loyal et digne de confiance. Il n'a jamais su à quel point le fils méritait peu son affection. Mon cousin ne lui a rien dit pour ne pas le blesser. Richard et moi pensons qu'il a eu tort, mais c'est trop tard, maintenant.

\- Richard ? répéta Lizzie, incrédule.

\- Mon cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam.

Lizzie avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cependant, il lui était impossible d'accuser miss de Bourgh de mentir sans risquer de se ridiculiser. Pourquoi affirmerait-elle une telle chose si ce n'était pas vrai ? Elle en savait sûrement plus qu'elle sur le sujet.

Pourtant, il y avait encore cette histoire de cure. Ce qu'elle avait entendu de Mr Wickham ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Si elle voulait comprendre quelque chose à toute cette histoire, il fallait qu'elle pose des questions sur le sujet. Ce qu'elle fit.

\- Mr Wickham a mentionné que son parrain lui avait légué une cure et que Mr Darcy avait refusé de la lui remettre, le moment venu.

\- C'est lui qui a refusé la cure, dit Anne. Il a dit à mon cousin que l'église ne l'intéressait pas du tout, qu'il voulait faire du droit, mais que les revenus des 1 000 £ léguées par mon oncle étaient insuffisants pour vivre. Mon cousin lui a donc donné 3 000 £ de plus et Wickham a signé un accord dans lequel il déclarait renoncer à tout droit sur la cure à l'avenir en échange de cette somme. Ce qu'il a fait ensuite, je l'ignore, mais certainement pas du droit. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Il a tout dilapidé au jeu et dans la débauche et, quand la cure s'est libérée de nouveau, comme il n'avait plus un sou et qu'il était très endetté, il a eu l'audace de la réclamer et de chercher à manipuler mon cousin en se servant de la mémoire de son père. Mais il a échoué. Mon cousin a refusé de faire droit à ses réclamations. Vous ne pouvez pas le blâmer pour cela, miss Bennet ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, répondit Lizzie.

Jamais Lizzie n'avait ressenti une telle honte envers elle-même. Quelle sotte elle avait été ! Et dire qu'elle avait ignoré les conseils de prudence de Charlotte et de Jane. Elles avaient fait preuve de plus de bon sens qu'elle.

Brusquement, elle prit conscience de l'inconvenance qu'il y avait à ce qu'un étranger se mette ainsi en avant en racontant ses affaires personnelles à une inconnue, surtout après une si courte connaissance.

Elle se rendit compte d'au moins deux incohérences : Mr Wickham avait affirmé qu'il ne fuirait pas devant Mr Darcy. Pourtant, il avait usé d'un prétexte pour ne pas venir au bal. Il avait aussi affirmé qu'il ne dénoncerait pas Mr Darcy publiquement, par respect pour la mémoire de son parrain. Pourtant, à peine Mr Darcy avait-il quitté la région que Mr Wickham avait aussitôt répandu toute l'histoire dans la ville.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se rendre compte de ces contradictions ? La réponse était assez facile à trouver. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir des raisons de justifier son aversion de Mr Darcy qu'elle n'était pas allée chercher plus loin. Elle avait fermé les yeux parce qu'elle n'était pas prêt à admettre que Mr Darcy était un homme honorable.

Anne avait respecté son silence. Elle voyait bien que miss Bennet était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, elle se décida à parler :

\- Ne vous blâmez pas, miss Bennet. Wickham est très habile lorsqu'il s'agit de faire croire ce qu'il veut. Il a même réussi à tromper mon oncle.

\- Mais j'aurai dû savoir qu'il mentait ! C'était évident dans chacune de ses paroles ! Mais j'ai refusé de le voir. J'ai fermé les yeux sur les incohérences de son histoire, trop heureuse de pouvoir justifier mon aversion de Mr Darcy et me venger de son insulte. J'ai été stupide !

\- Vous dites qu'il vous a insulté, miss Bennet ? Puis-je vous demander ce qu'il a dit exactement ?

Lizzie se sentit rougir car, elle se rendit compte, qu'éprouver une si profonde aversion à l'égard d'un homme pour si peu de choses, était particulièrement stupide et une preuve qu'elle devait avoir une haute opinion d'elle-même. Cependant, elle décida de se montrer franche :

\- Cela s'est passé lors d'un bal. Il y avait plus de jeunes filles que de messieurs et un certain nombre d'entre elles étaient obligées de rester assises, faute de cavaliers. Ce fut mon cas, le temps de deux danses. Mr Darcy se tenait non loin de moi et observait les gens comme le ferait un roi du haut de son trône. Mr Bingley l'a rejoint et il a tenté de le convaincre de danser. Malheureusement, il m'a désigné à son attention. De toute évidence, Mr Darcy n'était pas désireux de l'obliger. Il a dit : « Elle est tolérable, mais pas assez belle pour me décider à l'inviter. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, à l'heure actuelle, à danser avec des inconnues qui font tapisserie, Bingley, et de supporter une conversation insipide. Vous feriez mieux d'aller jouir des sourires gracieux de votre partenaire. Vous perdez votre temps avec moi. »

\- Eh bien, voilà qui est clair, fit Anne. Je crains que mon cousin déteste vraiment la danse, miss Bennet. Et danser avec une inconnue le met toujours mal à l'aise parce qu'il sait très bien que la mère de la demoiselle va tout de suite se faire des idées. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait dit cela dans le but de vous offenser. Il ne s'est sans doute pas rendu compte que vous l'aviez entendu.

\- Je me trouvais juste derrière lui. A moins d'être sourde, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de l'entendre, même si mon attention s'était portée ailleurs. Et il ne s'est pas donné la peine de baisser la voix. Je sais que vous voulez le défendre, miss de Bourgh, mais de telles paroles sont indignes d'un gentleman. Pensez-vous que sa mère l'aurait approuvé si elle l'avait entendu ?

\- Non. Certainement pas. Ma tante lui a appris à traiter tout le monde avec respect et courtoisie.

\- Eh bien, il semble qu'il ait oublié cette leçon !

\- Mon cousin s'est toujours montré courtois avec les habitants de Lambton, une ville située à cinq milles de Pemberley, dit Anne. Tous ses habitants le respectent.

\- De toute évidence, il n'a pas jugé que les habitants de Meryton méritaient la même courtoisie !

Anne fixa sa compagne avec attention.

\- Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que les gens de Lambton ne se sont jamais imaginés que le maître de Pemberley pourrait envisager d'épouser une de leurs filles. Pouvez-vous en dire autant avec ceux de Meryton, miss Bennet ?

Lizzie devint écarlate. Elle se souvint brusquement de ce qui s'était passé lors de ce bal, des chuchotements des matrones lorsque Mr Bingley et ses invités étaient entrés dans la salle de bal. Elle se rappela aussi, avec une honte profonde, de la grossièreté de sa propre mère qui avait adressé la parole à Mr Darcy avant de lui être présenté et qui avait tenté de le forcer d'inviter l'une de ses filles à danser. Et peu de temps après, son ami faisait la même chose en cherchant à le convaincre d'inviter la même jeune fille. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit montré grossier. Cependant, elle estimait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de faire d'elle la cible de sa colère alors qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la situation.

\- Cependant, je trouve regrettable qu'il ait fait de vous la cible de sa mauvaise humeur. Il aurait pu refuser la demande de Mr Bingley de façon plus courtoise. Il devait être vraiment mécontent pour se permettre de dire une chose pareille.

\- S'il n'aime pas les bals, il aurait pu rester à Netherfield.

Anne sourit.

\- Je suis sûre que c'était ce qu'il avait prévu : passer la soirée dans la bibliothèque devant un bon feu et un livre à lire. Mais vous avez oublié miss Bingley. Il est probable qu'elle aurait usé d'un prétexte pour rester, elle aussi, afin de passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Je pense que mon cousin a décidé qu'aller à un bal était préférable au fait de se retrouver seul avec cette femme. Il peut à peine la supporter plus de cinq minutes.

\- Je crois que je comprends mieux, maintenant. Naturellement, il ne peut pas la remettre à sa place. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qui est évident pour tout le monde ?

\- Je pense qu'elle est parfaitement consciente de l'indifférence de mon cousin à son égard, mais qu'elle s'imagine, dans sa vanité, qu'elle parviendra à le convaincre qu'elle seule est digne d'être son épouse. Elle se fait des illusions, bien sûr. Elle finira par le comprendre et tombera de son piédestal. La chute sera très brutale.

\- Vous me pardonnerez, mais je suis incapable d'avoir pitié d'elle. C'est une femme très malveillante et grossière.

\- Elle doit être jalouse de vous.

\- Jalouse ? Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse de moi ? Elle n'a aucune raison pour cela ?

\- Il y en a une d'importance, miss Bennet, c'est le fait que mon cousin vous admire. Elle ne peut pas supporter l'idée qu'il puisse lui préférer une autre femme.

\- Il m'admire ? Oh c'est absurde ! Il me méprise autant que je le méprise !

Anne la regarda avec surprise :

\- Où êtes-vous allée chercher l'idée qu'il vous méprisait, miss Bennet ? C'est cela qui est absurde.

\- Il passait son temps à me regarder d'un air désapprobateur. Sans doute cherchait-il à découvrir mes défauts pour pouvoir s'en moquer avec miss Bingley !

Anne la regarda d'un air abasourdi :

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous pensez vraiment cela ? Mais pourquoi mon cousin perdrait-il son temps à regarder quelqu'un qu'il méprise ? Vous rendez-vous compte que si ce comportement était remarqué, il risquait d'être mal interprété ? Et vous croyez réellement qu'il voudrait se moquer de vous avec miss Bingley ? Une femme dont il peut à peine supporter la compagnie plus de cinq minutes ? Vous ne savez pas interpréter le regard d'un homme, miss Bennet. Dès la première fois où je vous ai vu ensemble, j'ai pu voir qu'il éprouvait de l'admiration pour vous. Et je le comprends sans peine. Vous ne vous comportez pas avec lui comme les autres jeunes femmes qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter. Vous ne cherchez à attirer son attention en permanence avec des minauderies, des battements de cils ou des louanges sur son domaine et sa sœur, comme le fait miss Bingley. Vous ne vous contentez pas d'approuver bêtement tout ce qu'il dit et vous n'hésitez pas à donner votre propre opinion, même si elle contredit la sienne. Je pense que c'est l'une des choses qui a attiré son attention sur vous. Et puis, vous vous montrez franche et naturelle, vous ne jouez pas la comédie en permanence dans le but de vous faire remarquer. Croyez-moi, miss Bennet, je connais mon cousin. Il cache très bien ses sentiments. Mais j'ai appris à les voir sur son visage.

Lizzie était très surprise par ce qu'elle entendait. Dans un certain sens, c'était sans doute un compliment.

\- Eh bien, il cache très bien ses sentiments. Mais il m'a dit, à un moment donné, que j'avais des opinions qui n'étaient pas réellement les miennes. Peut-être a-t-il raison.

\- Je ne saurai le dire. Mais j'ai parfaitement compris les sentiments de mon cousin. Je pense qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir à une telle situation. C'est la première fois que la foudre lui tombe dessus. Cela peut sans doute être très douloureux.

Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de rire, à cette idée.

\- Je crains d'avoir permis à ma vanité blessée d'interpréter sa conduite complètement de travers. Cependant, cela ne change rien au fait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se mêler des affaires de Mr Bingley. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour connaître les sentiments de ma sœur. Je peux comprendre que ma mère est difficilement supportable, mais c'est la peur qui la fait agir ainsi. Et je crains que mon père n'ait jamais rien fait pour calmer ses angoisses.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Anne.

\- C'est à cause de l'entail sur Longbourn. Ma mère est terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver à la rue à la mort de mon père. Je lui ai dit de nombreuses fois qu'elle devrait faire des économies, mais elle ne m'a jamais écoutée. Elle était persuadée, - Dieu sait pourquoi ! – qu'elle parviendrait à bien nous marier très rapidement. Je crois qu'elle s'est rendue compte de son erreur quand elle a vu que les prétendants possibles étaient rares. Elle avait de l'espoir avec Mr Bingley. Le fait que sa fille et lui s'aiment était évident pour elle et elle s'en réjouissait. Malheureusement, cela ne s'est pas produit. Et je l'ai mise en colère lorsque j'ai refusé Mr Collins. Je crains que la façon dont elle se comporte ne contribue à chasser les hommes. Et mon père ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Mr Collins vous a demandé en mariage ? J'ai peine à le croire ! s'exclama Anne. Comment a-t-il pu penser qu'une femme qui lui est tellement supérieure pourrait envisager de l'épouser. C'est parfaitement ridicule !

\- Je crains que mon cousin ne soit pas très intelligent. Il a pris mon indifférence polie pour de l'encouragement. Il était très en colère de mon refus et encore plus lorsque mon père l'a confirmé en refusant son consentement. C'est parce qu'il était vexé qu'il est allé voir ailleurs.

\- J'ai bien vu qu'il était ridicule. J'ai d'ailleurs bien l'intention de changer cela. Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais vous parler, miss Bennet.

Et elle lui parla de son rêve et des évènements qui avaient suivi. Lizzie était stupéfaite.

\- Mon Dieu ! Vous avez eu de la chance. Comment une mère peut-elle se conduire d'une telle manière ? C'est incompréhensible.

\- Mon oncle est furieux contre elle, dit Anne. A part Darcy, il est le seul à lui tenir tête. Elle a compris qu'elle avait perdu toute chance de réussir à atteindre son but. Surtout que maintenant, je suis, moi aussi, contre elle. Ma mère va perdre son pouvoir à Rosings et je pense que nos gens en seront soulagés. Elle n'aura plus la possibilité d'aller mettre son nez dans leurs affaires.

\- Il est vrai qu'elle est très douée pour cela, dit Lizzie.

\- En effet. En tout cas, Darcy était furieux quand il a appris ce qui se passait. Ma mère a commis l'erreur de le sous-estimer en pensant qu'elle parviendrait à le manipuler à sa guise. Mon oncle Darcy n'a jamais aimé ma mère. Il se méfiait d'elle et il a probablement mis son fils en garde contre ses manigances.

\- Votre mère ignorait-elle réellement que le souhait de deux femmes n'avait aucune valeur légal et que seul le père a le pouvoir de décider du mariage de ses enfants ? demanda Lizzie.

\- Ma mère est tellement habituée à obtenir ce qu'elle veut qu'elle n'a tenu aucun compte de cela. Bien sûr, prendre conscience de la réalité est très humiliant pour elle.

Elle poussa un soupir et regarda en direction de Rosings.

\- Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer sinon, ma mère risque de faire des histoires. J'espère que ce que je vous ai dit vous amènera à avoir une meilleure opinion de mon cousin, miss Bennet. C'est un homme très bon et très conscient de ses devoirs. Il les a toujours fait passer avant des plaisirs personnels.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je lui pardonner s'il répare la faute qu'il a commis envers ma sœur et Mr Bingley.

\- Je vais avoir une discussion avec lui. Je vous promets de tout faire pour atteindre ce but.

Lizzie hocha la tête et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Elles se saluèrent et le phaéton s'éloigna. Lizzie la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparu de sa vue.

?

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, Lizzie ne savait plus quoi penser. Pas un seul instant il ne lui vint à l'esprit que miss de Bourgh pourrait lui mentir. Non. Elle devait savoir de quoi elle parlait. De plus, elle avait mentionné un document signé par Mr Wickham dans lequel il déclarait renoncer à tout droit sur la cure en échange de 3 000 £. Cela représentait l'équivalent d'une année et demie de revenus pour Longbourn. Et il était tout seul. Il n'avait personne à sa charge. Il ne fallait pas oublier les 1 000 £ héritées de son parrain. Cela en faisait quatre mille ! Avec deux cent livres par an, il pouvait vivre très confortablement. Et il avait tout dilapidé au jeu ? Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il fallait qu'elle le révèle à Charlotte pour qu'elle en informe son père. Elle pourrait écrire à son propre père, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ferait quelque chose. Cependant, elle le ferait. Et elle s'arrangerait pour lui faire comprendre que, s'il ne faisait rien, il perdrait totalement son respect. Elle ne pourrait pas aimer un homme qui pousse l'égoïsme jusqu'à fermer les yeux en laissant ses filles cadettes à la merci d'un gredin sans scrupules. Il fallait faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle se mit à réfléchir et à peser chaque témoignage en s'efforçant d'être impartiale autant qu'il lui fût possible. Mais elle ne s'en trouva pas beaucoup plus avancée : d'un côté comme de l'autre, elle était en présence de simples assertions. Bien sûr, miss de Bourgh avait mentionné le document qui prouvait ses dires, mais elle ne l'avait pas eu sous les yeux. Elle avait réellement cru qu'il serait impossible de présenter l'affaire de manière à justifier Mr Darcy. Elle était donc susceptible de prendre un aspect sous lequel sa conduite apparaissait absolument irréprochable.

L'accusation de prodigalité et de dévergondage portée contre Wickham avait, pendant un temps, excitée son indignation. Elle l'excitait d'autant plus, peut-être, qu'elle ne pouvait rien découvrir qui en prouvât l'injustice. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de lui avant son entrée au régiment de milice de… dans lequel il s'était engagé, à la demande d'un jeune homme, qui le rencontrant par hasard à Londres, avait renoué connaissance avec lui. De la vie de Wickham avant son arrivée dans le Hertfordshire, on ne connaissait que ce qu'il en avait raconté lui-même. D'ailleurs, en eût-elle les moyens, Elisabeth n'aurait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il était véritablement : son aspect, sa voix, ses manières, l'avaient établi d'emblée à ses yeux dans la possession de toutes les vertus.

Elle essaya de retrouver dans son esprit quelque trait de délicatesse ou de générosité qui pût le défendre contre les accusations de Mr Darcy, ou, tout au moins, en dénotant une réelle valeur morale, racheter ce qu'elle voulait considérer comme des erreurs passagères, si excusables dans la jeunesse. C'est ainsi qu'elle aurait voulu nommer ce que Mr Darcy disait être l'habitude du vice et de l'oisiveté poursuivis durant des années. Mais aucun souvenir de ce genre ne lui revint à la mémoire. Son imagination la reportait dans le Hertfordshire, elle revoyait Wickham avec toute la séduction de sa personne et de ses manières, mais, à son actif, elle ne pouvait se rappeler rien de plus sérieux que la sympathie générale dont il jouissait à Meryton, et la faveur que son aisance et son entrain lui avaient conquise parmi ses camarades de régiment.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu grand tort d'accorder aussi facilement sa confiance à un parfait étranger. Elle n'aurait même pas dû lui permettre de lui raconter cette histoire. Il avait voulu attirer sa compassion, c'était évident. Et ses paroles n'avaient fait qu'amplifier son aversion pour Mr Darcy. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi et essayé d'avoir une autre version des faits. Non, elle avait cru sur sa seule parole un homme dont elle ignorait l'existence la veille. Et dire qu'elle se croyait intelligente ! Elle n'était pas fière d'elle.

Il s'était comporté comme un lâche en ne venant pas au bal. Et le prétexte dont il s'était servi pour justifier son absence ! Méprisable !

Elle secoua la tête avec dégoût et vit qu'elle était arrivé au presbytère. Elle décida de tout oublier pour le moment. Elle parlerait à Charlotte dès qu'elle pourrait être seule avec elle.

Ces réflexions la firent plus d'une fois rougir et elle se sentit envahir par la honte. Elle ne pouvait penser à Darcy pas plus qu'à Wickham sans reconnaître qu'elle avait été aveugle, absurde, pleine de partialité et de préventions absurdes.

– Comment, s'exclamait-elle, ai-je pu agir de la sorte ? Moi qui étais si fière de ma clairvoyance et qui ai si souvent dédaigné la généreuse candeur de Jane ! Moi qui me glorifiais tant de mon esprit, me plue à une défiance inutile et coupable ! Quelle découverte humiliante ! Humiliation trop méritée, L'amour n'aurait pu m'aveugler davantage mais c'est la vanité, non l'amour, qui m'a égarée. Flattée de la préférence de l'un, froissée du manque d'égards de l'autre, je me suis abandonnée dès le début à mes préventions les plus injustes et j'ai jugé l'un et l'autre en dépit du bon sens. J'ai honte de moi-même. Jusqu'à ce moment mon propre caractère ne m'était point connu.

Ses pensées se portant d'elle-même à Bingley, de Bingley à Jane, l'amenèrent bientôt à la promesse d'explication de miss de Bourgh. Elle allait interroger son cousin à ce sujet.

Lizzie avait pris conscience que miss de Bourgh avait, en réalité, beaucoup de caractère. Mais, de toute évidence, elle avait choisi de ne pas s'opposer à sa mère. Les évènements l'avaient obligée à changer les choses. Il était probable qu'elle serait beaucoup plus heureuse, désormais.

Elle soupira et entra dans le presbytère. Elle allait devoir réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait à Charlotte et elles feraient en sorte que Mr Wickham soit mis hors d'état de nuire. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.


End file.
